All New
by 0lizzybennet0
Summary: An overseas school trip gives Kurt a chance to become closer to the Warblers and Blaine. Or maybe not.
1. Arrival

Kurt's legs seemed to wobble underneath him as he slowly followed the crowd down the stairs, the constant hum of noise and florescent lights only adding to the faint headache he had. People rushed all around him, bumping him with bags and speaking rapidly in different languages. Kurt stifled a tired yawn into his hand and looked half-heartedly through the group of Warblers for someone to stand with. Two months into his transfer to Dalton and he still couldn't shake the nagging feeling he was the outsider, still unsure of traditions, friendships and even Blaine. He scanned the crowd for familiar dark hair, biting his lip as he watched Blaine's hand slip with a friendly pat from Simon's shoulder.

'I've lost my lip balm,' Trent announced mournfully, lifting his bag he slowly upturned it over the airport floor to the exasperated exclamation of Mrs James. 'What?' He looked around in confusion as Mrs James sighed loudly, his various possessions slowly rolling across the floor. Blaine exchanged a smile with Kurt, walking closer as behind him Mrs James stopped a rolling bottle with her foot and looked at Trent with a long-suffering expression.

'Mrs James thinks everything I own should be fitted with a tracking device,' Trent announced, breaking through Kurt's thoughts, standing by his side. 'Actually, she thinks I should be fitted with one too,' he admitted with a sheepish shrug. 'Lip balm?' He offered it out to Kurt.

'I'm fine, thanks,' Kurt grasped the top of Trent's bag as it threatened to upend again. 'Are you looking forward to the trip?'

Trent flashed him a wide grin, blue eyes bright under his fringe. 'Definitely. I've been looking forward to it since I joined the Warblers. Apparently the partner school's choir is brilliant.' He frowned as he craned his neck over the crowds of people, 'my bag was black, wasn't it?' Trent dropped his carryon beside Kurt's feet and dropped to the ground, crossing his legs under him as he propped his chin on his palm.

Kurt shifted his weight to his other leg as he watched the luggage slowly circle the carousel. 'I think it was blue actually.'

'Oh? Alright, thanks,' Trent seemed to accept that without surprise.

'Who are you room-sharing with?'

'Adam,' Trent craned his head back, peering through the crowds before pointing at a dark haired boy in a tight red top. 'You?'

'Blaine put me down on the list with him,' Kurt tapped his toes within his shoes, suppressing the vague thrill the thought produced.

Trent inclined his head knowingly. 'Ah.' Kurt hesitated at that response, eager to press that further. 'Isn't that yours?' Trent pointed at the luggage carousel before he could reply.

Fighting through the press of people, Kurt stuck his arm through a seized the handle of his suitcase as it slid past. Refusing to let go, he scrambled awkwardly along the edge of the carousel as his luggage tugged him along.

'Sure you packed enough?' Someone teased warmly, a larger hand closing over his on the handle and heaving.

Warm hazel eyes met Kurt's as he turned in surprised thanks, smile widening as Blaine smiled back. 'It's winter clothes,' he patted the top of his suitcase, 'they take more room.' Blaine hauled a small black suitcase form the carousel and dropped it with a pointed thud beside Kurt's large red case. 'Well,' Kurt amended, 'I wasn't sure which boots to bring. Snow or city? Night or daytime?'

'Or you could bring just two pairs,' Blaine countered, kicking the bottom of his case out onto its wheels.

'Are you sure you're really gay?' Kurt heaved his tottering suitcase onto wheels, awkwardly swapping his hands as he dragged it.

'Gay _and_ practical,' Blaine grinned at him. 'Here,' he stopped and held out his hand, 'give me yours.'

'My what?' Kurt stumbled forward as his case slammed into the back of his legs.

'Your Godzilla suitcase,' Blaine was already pulling it from his grasp, 'I'll swap.'

'I-' Blaine's hand brushed over his and he swallowed, 'really, it's not a problem, once it's going it's fine re-' he trailed off as Blaine carefully peeled his hand off the handle, finger by finger.

Blaine raised his dark eyebrows as he dragged Kurt's suitcase behind him. 'So you bought this many shoes because you're secretly a millipede?' He asked conversationally.

Kurt grinned and hit him half-heartedly. 'I'm prepared for any weather and any occasion.'

'I believe you,' Blaine said earnestly.

'Well,' Kurt hitched his slingbag higher with an aloof expression, 'don't come crying to me when you haven't got anything to wear.'

'Aw,' Blaine slung his arm around Kurt's shoulders, squeezing and rubbing his arm before releasing him, 'teasing, Millipede,' he bent his head to look up into Kurt's with a warm grin.

Kurt kept his expression neutral, voice normal despite the stutter in his chest at the weight of Blaine's arm across his shoulder. 'You're going to call me that, aren't you?'

'Depends how irritating I'm feeling,' Blaine placed a light hand at the small of Kurt's back, gently pressing him forward first in the queue. Kurt winced as he was crushed against the side barrier, smiling his thanks as Blaine placed a steadying hand on his arm.

'_Don't stand, don't stand so-'_ Adam sang placidly, his face pressed up against a woman's back, '_don't stand so close to me-' _the queue shifted and he winced as the man behind was crushed further against him, '_don't stand-'_ he raised his voice, '_ don't stand so, don't stand so close to me.' _The woman in front turned an irritated face over her shoulder at him, Adam smiled politely and continued singing. Kurt exchanged a grin with Trent as Mrs James craned her neck further ahead in the crowd, head bobbing in and out of view as she scanned the scattered Warblers.

'So, what you said about everyone in the Warblers trying to fit in?'

Blaine laughed. 'United insanity?'

'Thanks for putting me down as your roommate,' Kurt shuffled forward with the queue, 'I don't really know anyone else-'

Blaine waved it away with a smile. 'I wanted you as my roommate,' he shrugged, 'I'm actually kinda hoping you don't snore, Wes and David do.'

'I take a while in the bathroom in the morning,' Kurt warned.

'So do I,' Blaine flashed him a grin.

'So we're always going to be late for breakfast?' It was hard to resist smiling in response to that grin.

'Yep,' Blaine said cheerfully. He nodded towards where Trent stood in the line, 'You get on well with Trent though, don't you?'

Kurt gave a one-shouldered shrug, tugging the hem of his jacket down. 'Not very well,' he quirked his lip, 'it still feels awkward. Friendly,' he hastened to assure Blaine, 'but just,' he hesitated, 'awkward.'

'Give it time, you _will_ fit in. We are a good bunch,' he coaxed a smile from Kurt. 'Think you might need to take this beast back,' he shifted closer and manoeuvred the cases across. He squeezed Kurt's shoulder before the crowd separated them down the customs lines. Kurt bit his cheek lightly before dragging his suitcase away with a faint smile.

**GGGGGGGG**

The bus made its slow rumbling way through the city of Dusseldorf and Kurt curled up tiredly in his seat. In the seat opposite Blaine's hair was slowly escaping from its neat styling as each jolt and turn of the bus rubbed his head back against the seat. Kurt let his eyes linger as Blaine snored quietly before looking away. Further down the aisle Trent sat slumped with his back against the window and his legs stretched across Adam's lap. Deep snuffling snores came from Mark, his head drooped sideways into the aisle and one hand dangling and swaying limply with the movement on the bus. Kurt wished he could sit beside Blaine and sleep on his shoulder, sprawl across his legs with the ease and friendship the Warblers seemed to share with each other.

'My teeth feel disgusting,' Wes murmured in the seat in front. 'I hate long flights.'

'I just feel,' Kurt could see David's reflection in the window as he rubbed his hand with a grimace over his face, 'slimy.'

'Igetfirstshower,' they said simultaneously then laughed quietly.

Kurt let his eyes slide close in sleep and slumped his head against the seat.

GGGGGGGG

'Imagine sliding across this in socks. How epic would that be?' Giles screeched his foot on the smooth marble floor of the hotel lobby. He ducked guiltily behind Mark as it echoed loudly.

'It looks nice,' Nathan cast his eyes over the large lobby and the wide staircase leading up to the dining room on the left. 'Not like that place we stayed in for hiking camp.

'That was,' Mark yawned widely, voice weak and stretched through it, 'gross.'

'Remember when they told Blaine he couldn't shower for four days for the hike?'

'Oh, come on,' Blaine protested.

'And he went ape and refused to take his hat off,' Nathan joined the others in sniggering laughter. 'You remember? It was that one with penguin-'

'Eagle,' Blaine said with a long-suffering expression.

'Blaine, it was a penguin. You tried to sleep with it on then, who was it that stole it? George?'

'Matt,' Blaine shook his head, 'God I hate you all,' he tried to hide his smile. 'Why do you always have to bring that up?'

Kurt patted his hair as the Warblers bickered, cringing as his hand touched mussed and limp hair. Adam laughed loudly at something David said and Kurt glanced between them with an uncertain smile. Blaine cast him a sideways glance and ducked behind Giles, coming to stand beside Kurt. 'School camp last year,' he explained.

'You don't sound thrilled?'

Blaine laughed. 'It wasn't terrible, I'm just not much of a hiker or camper. I like showers, and beds, and not being eaten by wildlife,' he shrugged, 'little things like that.'

'Fussy,' Kurt said reprovingly before laughing with a light touch to Blaine's arm. 'My parents made me go camping once when I was little. I cried the whole way there.'

'That must have gone well,' Blaine's crooked smile was gorgeous.

'I think, according to my dad, I refused to change out of my shoes to put on hiking boots and tried to start the car to take myself home.'

'That's actually quite adorable. I bet you were a pretty cute kid.'

Kurt knew his laugh was slightly too high as he tried not to overreact. 'Mm,' he ignored the flush creeping across his cheeks, 'thanks. What about you? Any embarrassing little kid stories?'

Grey hoodie pulling across his shoulders as he shrugged, Blaine dipped his head with a smile. 'My brother could tell you plenty.'

Kurt yawned and swayed tiredly on his feet, 'Sorry,' he apologised through another stifled yawn. He blinked and smiled his thanks as Blaine wrapped a steadying hand around his arm.

'Didn't sleep much on the flight?' Blaine guessed.

'I was next to Mark,' Kurt didn't need to explain further as Blaine grimaced in sympathy.

Blaine bumped his shoulder lightly into Kurt's. 'You should have swapped and sat next to me. The worse I would have done was tried to sing along to the movie I was watching.'

'That's not necessarily a bad thing.' Was this flirting? Was he flirting? Kurt chewed the inside of his cheek and tried not to smile too stupidly.

'These are the swipe cards to get into your rooms,' Mr Rowley held up a card and cut their conversation short, 'do _not_ lose them.' Trent shifted uncomfortably. 'You're all on the,' he flipped the card over to doublecheck, 'third floor, so no running in the corridors, no excessive singing, no yelling and please, nothing _stupid_. Best behaviour.' Juggling the cards, Mr Rowley held up the list of names. 'Your room numbers are on your cards. Adam and Trent,' he reluctantly placed Trent's card in his hand, fixing him with a warning look. 'Mark and Nathan,' he looked up from his list with a shake of his head, 'I reserve the right to split you two up. Wes and David, and don't think your well-behaved appearance fools me,' he stared at Wes before slowly handing him his card. 'Kurt and Blaine. Blaine, if you're not down to breakfast by 8.30 by the latest I will personally cut the electricity to your room.'

'So you were serious when you said you spend ages in the bathroom in the morning?'

Blaine dipped his head towards Kurt. 'Feel it.' Kurt gingerly patted the top of his head, eyebrows raising in surprise. 'That's how much product it takes to get my hair back,' Blaine shrugged, 'it takes a while.'

'Just leave it natural?' Kurt suggested. Blaine just laughed at that, shaking his head. 'Why not? What's it like naturally?' Kurt ran his eyes over Blaine's dark hair.

'Trust me,' Blaine heaved the suitcases into the lift, 'it looks better like this. What floor are we again?' His hand hovered over the buttons.

Kurt inspected the card, 'Third floor, room 331.'

'Next to me,' Giles shoved Blaine in the side. Blaine rolled his eyes theatrically. 'And Simon,' he added, throwing Blaine a pointed stare under raised eyebrows. Behind him Wes coughed loudly, staring ahead with a badly concealed smirk.

Kurt flicked a quick glance between the faint flush on Simon's cheeks and the exasperation in Blaine's face before awkwardly fixing his gaze on the metal wall.

'So,' Blaine broke the silence, 'this is all of us. Kurt?' He gestured Kurt forward first.

'Not a fan of the carpet,' Kurt tapped his foot on the thick green carpet.

'It's very-' Blaine paused.

'Vomit?' Kurt suggested.

'What you roll dead bodies in?'

Kurt exchanged a smile, widening to a grin as it always seemed to do with Blaine. 'Do you-' he shifted his hand on his suitcase, 'was it hard to fit in when you came to Dalton?' His voice sounded quiet even to his own ears.

Blaine leant against the door, card in hand, and lifted his eyes to steadily meet Kurt's. 'I was desperate to blend in,' he lowered his gaze and tapped the card against the door, 'to just become part of a crowd,' he straightened and a smile fell into place, 'that's not you.' He swiped the card and the door clicked open, Kurt followed, unsure if he'd just been complimented or reprimanded.

'I never asked,' Kurt dropped his suitcase en route to the wide window. 'Do you speak German?'

Blaine nodded, propping his palms on the window ledge. 'Most of us took it as our second language at Dalton. You?' He tilted his head, Kurt blinked and flicked his gaze away from warm hazel eyes.

'No,' he wrapped his arms loosely around his stomach, 'I've always learnt French,' he twitched a smile, 'imagine if I'd learnt German, I might actually fit in more. Couldn't have that.' Kurt didn't risk looking into the eyes he knew would be sympathetic and kind. He gazed in silence at the sea of buildings surrounding the hotel instead. Eventually Blaine gave a little sigh and bumped their shoulders together, dipping his head to meet Kurt's reluctant eyes and coax a smile.

'What bed do you want?'

'Um,' Kurt glanced between them before pointing at the one nearest the wall, 'this one. If that's ok.'

'Suits me,' Blaine threw himself onto the bed, spreading his arms and legs as he sank into the mattress. Kurt settled carefully by his pillow, giving the mattress a prod before bending to unzip his suitcase. Blaine propped his head up on his palm, watching Kurt curiously as he pulled a pillowcase from his case.

'Is that your own pillowcase?' Blaine pushed himself up sitting.

'I'm _not_,' Kurt stuffed the hotel pillow into his own white case, 'putting my face on hotel one.' He gave it a pat and settled it back against the bed head, glancing up as Blaine waved a blue pillowcase with a smile.

'I brought my own too,' he confessed.

'No way!' Kurt leaned forward with a grin, rubbing the fabric between his fingers, 'I thought it was just me-'

'That was being precious?' Blaine finished through a wide grin, hazel eyes laughing with Kurt's.

'Yeah,' he bent to undo his shoes, straightening to push himself off the bed. He padded across the short distance to the bathroom door, poking his head around. 'It's quite nice in here,' he admitted, 'a little bit heavy on the decorative tiles,' he drew back the shower curtain, 'but overall not as bad as it might have been.'

'Please tell me they aren't pictures of ducks,' Blaine's groan was muffled into the bed.

Kurt bent closer to inspect them. 'Just patterns, it's all relatively subtle.'

'Good.' Kurt watched in the mirror as Blaine rolled onto his back, top riding up slightly.

Kurt clapped his hands together lightly, 'I'm going to get ready for bed.' Blaine grunted vaguely in response, eyes already closed and breathing slowing. Kurt gave the thin strip of skin across his stomach one last look before turning away. Room-mates with Blaine. He took a deep breath. He wouldn't deny he hoped this trip would mean more acceptance within the Warblers. At McKinley he had been only too aware of where he stood whereas the polite friendliness of the Dalton Warblers left him confused as to how far the friendship extended. Kurt neatly zipped his case closed again and shut the bathroom door quietly behind him. Finally hidden from view he pressed his hands together and bit his lip excitedly. Room-mates.

Blaine was sound asleep by the time Kurt had finished in the bathroom. The golden glow of the side lamp cast soft shadows across the room and his still form as Kurt quietly flicked the bathroom light off. He stood in the door way, clothes clutched to his chest as he gazed at Blaine. He had been so kind and supportive of him, charming and just _nice_. His only other real crush had been on Finn so Kurt hoped they were good enough reasons for having a crush. It wasn't as though he could ask anyone about it given Blaine was the only one he could talk to.

'Blaine,' Kurt carefully touched his shoulder. He hoped he didn't look too ridiculous smiling back as Blaine's long eyelashes flickered and hazel eyes slowly opened.

'S'not morning, is it?' Blaine asked sleepily.

'It's been about fifteen minutes. The bathroom's free now.'

Blaine buried his face back into the pillow with a non-committal murmur.

'Come on,' Kurt wheedled and lightly flicked the back of Blaine's neck. He wasn't prepared for the utterly ridiculous giggle and wriggle as Blaine tried to bury himself further into the mattress. Blaine lifted his head with a sleepy boyish grin drew his hoodie tighter around his neck.

'Ticklish,' he explained and dropped his cheek to the pillow with a thump. Eyes closed, he stretched his hand out to Kurt. 'Help me up,' he instructed.

Kurt squeezed his hand around Blaine's and pulled him slowly up to his feet. Blaine yawned and stretched with a faint groan before sleepily shuffling towards his suitcase and the bathroom.

GGGGGGGG

It was dark when Kurt's eyes slowly opened. Disorientated and panicked he immediately drew in a quick breath and froze, eyes roving from side to side in the dark. Germany. Dusseldorf. Something rustled quietly beside his bed and Kurt let out a slow sigh as he forced himself to relax.

'Blaine?'

'Wrong. Winnie the Pooh,' Blaine whispered.

Kurt shuffled up onto his elbows and strained his eyes in the dark. 'What are you doing?'

There was a soft guilty chuckle in the dark and further rustling. 'Midnight snack. Did I wake you up?'

'I woke up at 1.30, I've just been dozing.'

'Well,' the mattress creaked, 'fancy some snacks? I've got,' there was a pause and another rustle, 'actually I have no idea because it's dark and I don't have my glasses, but it's food.'

Kurt swung his legs out of his bed and inched carefully across the gap, arms outstretched blindly. 'Ooh,' he whispered and snatched his hand back as it collided with something soft and warm, 'sorry,' he apologised, 'was that you?'

'My cheek to be precise.'

Kurt could hear the amusement in his voice and walked slowly until his knees touched the edge of the bed. He paused. 'I'm not about to crawl on you, am I?'

'No idea,' Blaine whispered cheerfully.

Hands patting tentatively across the blankets, Kurt clambered awkwardly up in the dark and wriggled his back against the wall. He pulled up the spare blanket from the end of the bed and tucked it around himself, offering it silently to Blaine before realising he couldn't see. He chuckled.

'What?' Blaine tore open a packet of something with a loud crackle.

'I just offered you the blanket in the dark,' Kurt smiled to himself and wriggled down in the warmth, 'I must be jetlagged.' He automatically looked sideways as the mattress bounced and then Blaine was pressed against his side.

'I'll trade you some delicious unknown confectionary for some blanket?' Kurt heard the packet being shaken enticingly.

'Deal,' Kurt leaned over throw part of the thick blanket over Blaine and a biscuit was pressed into his hand. The crunch of the biscuits were loud in the 3am silence and Kurt wriggled his toes contentedly under the blanket. 'This is what I always imagined school trips to be like,' he confessed. 'A fantasy I'm sure is shared by many twelve year old girls.'

'I'd have you know I've been an active campaigner for movie nights with an emphasis on Moulin Rouge at Dalton for a very long time. Not judging.'

Kurt bit into another biscuit and laughed quietly. 'How'd that going for you?'

'Strangely I keep being shot down,' Blaine mused.

'We should have one together when we're back,' Kurt suggested, 'Moulin Rouge and Chicago.'

'_They had it coming all along,'_ Blaine sung softly.

'_I didn't do it-'_

_ 'But if I'd done it-'_

_ 'How could you tell me that I was wrong?'_ They sang quietly together, shoulders touching as they laughed. Kurt settled comfortably against Blaine as the conversation turned to different movies, wandering vaguely through topics with laughing, curious, incredulous prompts.

When Kurt eventually fumbled his way back to his own bed and crawled beneath the bedding he fell asleep with a smile playing across his lips.


	2. Dusseldorf Pt 1

It was quite possibly the most adorable thing he'd seen. One hand curled loosely on the pillow, Kurt lay nestled into the pillow with the bedding bunched around his shoulders. His usually impeccably neat hair was flopped across his forehead and cheek in spiky little strands. Hands clasped loosely between his knees, Blaine sat silently on the bed opposite, unable to tear his eyes away just yet. Kurt continued sleeping obliviously with soft sighing breaths.

'Morning, Kurt,' Blaine murmured. Taking a deep breath and smiled at himself and pushed up to his feet,

Kurt jerked awake with a pounding heart as a phone rang loudly, the sound jolting him out of a warm, lazy sleep. Reaching over he dropped the wake up phone back in the cradle before slowly curling back under the warm blankets.

'Are you awake?' Blaine's voice was muffled from behind the bathroom door. Pulling the blankets down from over his nose, Kurt gave a non-committal grunt. 'Excellent,' Blaine called back. '_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air-' _ Steam curled under the bathroom door and Blaine sang loudly over the water hitting the shower floor. '_I know I can count on you-'_

Smiling into his pillow, Kurt rolled over and fumbled a hand across the bedside table, drawing his book back as he nestled under the covers. He peered surreptitiously over the top of his book, eyeing the bathroom door as he heard the clunk of the water turning off and the slap of bare feet on the tiles. He bumped his book against his top lip as he waited. The bathroom door finally clicked open as Kurt hurriedly raised his book, sneaking a careful look. Fully dressed in jeans a plain grey top. He sighed and turned his gaze back onto the page, so much for idea of Blaine emerging in a towel and a cloud of steam.

'That wasn't that long, really,' Kurt commented, glancing at the clock.

'Oh,' Blaine held up a bag from his bed and waved it, 'I'm not done yet.'

'You could take the towel off,' Kurt gestured at the towel around Blaine's head, 'and let me see your hair?'

Blaine just flashed him a grin and clicked the bathroom door behind him. Kurt dropped back into the pillows with a huff, flicking open his book. 'Actually,' he dropped his book and slid his legs out, 'wait, I need a shower first, then you can fix your hair.' He lifted his pre-organised clothes off his suitcase and hurried to stake his claim on the bathroom.

There was an awkward silence as Kurt looked at the solid blue shower curtain.

'I-'

'Yo-' Blaine spoke simultaneously. He gestured, 'After you.'

'Perhaps,' Kurt offered cautiously, 'I could shower while you do your hair?'

'If that's fine with you?' Blaine remained in a mirror of Kurt's awkward stance by the basin.

'I just-' Kurt gestured towards himself, the clothes under his arm and the shower.

'Of course!' Blaine almost fell over himself in his haste to leave.

Piling his clothes neatly on the bench, Kurt pulled the shower curtain across and twirled the taps on. Blaine's cautious footsteps padded across the tiles and Kurt pressed his hand across his mouth, suppressing the sudden uncontrollable urge to laugh. Steeling himself, he composed his expression and tilted his head under the spray. Blaine coughed and Kurt promptly dissolved into a choking, spluttering laugh.

'Kurt?'

Kurt braced a hand on the wall and shook with silent laughter. 'Sorry,' he whispered through helpless laughter, raising his voice he just collapsed into further laughter. Composing himself, he pressed his lips together and poked his head around the curtain. 'Sorry,' he mouthed. 'Ina-' he paused, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, 'inappropriate awkward moment laughter.'

Blaine's face just relaxed into a grin and he shook his head. 'Hurry up and finish your shower, idiot.' This time Blaine was humming by the sink as Kurt ran the conditioner through his hair and he quietly sang along.

'C'mon,' Blaine's hand patted the outside of the plastic curtain eventually, 'leave some water for the rest of the hotel.'

'I'm not done,' Kurt protested and clutched his body scrub to his chest.

'We've got fifteen minutes until we have to be down for breakfast.'

The shower curtain screeched across on the metal railing as Kurt wrapped it under his chin and stared at Blaine. 'We have _what?'_ Blaine grinned at him, his dark hair smooth and perfect even as Kurt felt a drop of water trickle down his nose. With a yelped curse he disappeared behind the curtain again. 'Out! Get out!'

Blaine was knocking on the door again in a matter of minutes. 'Are you dressed?'

'Yes,' Kurt replied distractedly as he reached for the hairdryer again. 'No!' He lunged forward as the doorhandle started to turn. 'I'm naked!' He tried to push himself against the door. There was an inaudible murmur then the door pushed open.

'Nice try,' Blaine ran his eyes over Kurt's clothes. 'Out, now,' he tugged him towards the door as the other boy pulled against his arm and strained for his comb. Kurt yelped as a sharp tug pulled him firmly against Blaine's chest, he forgot about his hair as he felt Blaine's heartbeat against his back and a strong arm curving around his waist. 'I may be a short hobbit,' Blaine's voice was low and laughing in his ear, 'but I'm prepared to bet a lot I can get you out the door.'

Kurt's attempt at a struggle was weak as he allowed Blaine to manhandle him out the door, each step bumping him back into Blaine's body and the stoop as Blaine swiped both their bags off the bed earning a hitch in his breathing. Kurt's head fell forward with a loud snorting laugh as Blaine hummed a cheery marching tune in his ear and steered him out into the hallway.

GGGGGGGGG

'I'll see you today, yeah?' Blaine nudged him with his elbow and walked away from the buffet tables. Kurt held his plate tightly, tapping one foot on the ground as he watched Blaine slide into the seat opposite Wes and David, beside Simon. Turning away he slowly walked through the tables, awkwardly smiling in return to the nods of heads towards empty seats.

'Is anyone sitting there?' Kurt stopped at Adam's table.

'All yours,' Adam cleared a space on the table.

'I almost want someone to try and trip me or give me the look, at least then I know who actually wants me sitting with them,' Kurt forced himself to add a laugh, biting his lip and looking down at his plate as it sounded obviously false. There was a short awkward silence at the table and Kurt unconsciously drew his arms in around his stomach. 'Well,' Kurt broke the silence, 'that's me putting my foot in it,' he avoided making eye contact as he stood and reached for his plate.

'I always want someone wearing a gorgeous red sweater sitting with me,' Adam seized his wrist and firmly pushed him back into the seat. 'I know what you mean,' he added in a quieter voice, 'they do come over a bit robotic.' Kurt noted Adam didn't include himself in the 'they', he ran his eyes over the bright green top he was wearing and smiled faintly. 'But they are all genuinely nice.'

'Sometimes I feel like I would rather honest over nice,' Kurt's spoon hit the bowl with a slightly forceful clink.

Adam shrugged. 'You'll get to know them out of school, then they don't seem as Stepford. Besides,' he flicked Kurt a glance from under long dark eyelashes, 'you and Blaine certainly seem very,' he tilted his head on the side, biting back a smile, 'close.'

'Hm,' Kurt blushed fiercely as that came out in a faint sigh. He hurriedly lifted his breakfast to his mouth. 'Ooh my God,' he lowered his spoon, staring. 'Are those-'

'_Cords_,' Adam breathed.

Mr Rowley strode past, beige cords hitting just above his ankle as he walked. Catching their eye he raised a hand and smiled, missing their open-mouthed fascination.

Adam and Kurt turned to meet each other's eyes, simultaneously erupting into a snort of laughter.

'Alright,' Kurt waved his spoon and wriggled closer in his seat, 'name the three worst items of clothing ever.'

'Jeggings,' Adam said immediately, 'especially when they-'

'Go saggy?' Kurt finished, both of them wincing. 'Ok, what about-'

'Listen up everyone,' Mr Rowley held his hand up for attention. 'I want all of your mobile numbers on this sheet,' Mrs James waved it, 'before we set you loose on the city.'

'We get a day of shopping?' Kurt turned to Adam.

Adam lifted his fingers in air-quotes. '"Exploring the city", so yep,' he grinned, 'shopping. Do you speak any German?'

'Not a word.'

'Neither. We'll bring Trent with us then,' Adam leaned back in his seat, staring at the boy by the buffet table until he turned around curiously, something in Kurt felt lighter at the use of the word 'us'. Adam pointed at Trent who spread his arms in a confused shrug. Rolling his eyes, Adam beckoned him over. Kurt cast his eyes across to Blaine, looking away as he slung a friendly arm around Simon's shoulders. He looked up in surprise as Adam casually kicked him under the table and raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

'Hey.' Kurt pressed his lips together against a smile as Blaine's hand pressed to his shoulder. 'I left my coat upstairs, will you wait for me outside?'

Friendly hazel eyes met Kurt's as he turned to face Blaine. 'Sure.'

'Great,' Blaine broke into a smile and squeezed the hand on his shoulder.

GGGGGGGG

'I want it to snow,' Adam declared and flung his arms out, spinning in circles as he jumped down the wide hotel stairs. His cheeks were red in the biting cold air as he grinned and gazed up at the grey sky.

'Kurt!' Blaine jogged up beside him, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

'Hey,' Kurt hitched his bag higher on his other side and turned his head with a smile, almost bumping noses as their walk slowed together.

'Sure I can tag along with you?' Blaine craned his neck past Kurt, looking questioningly at Adam and Trent.

Adam shrugged. 'Sure, maybe we can get you some better clothes,' he reached out and plucked at Blaine's plain grey top, letting it ping back against his chest.

'Aren't you cold?' Kurt looked questioningly at Blaine, heart pounding in his chest as he outwardly seemed relaxed under the comfortable weight of Blaine's arm.

'Actually yes,' Blaine withdrew his arm, lifting his coat off his arm and sliding into it. Hunching his shoulders he shrugged the black coat on.

'Ooh,' Kurt immediately reached out and smoothed the shoulders out, 'I _like_ it.' Hand curving Blaine's shoulder, Kurt took a step back and ran an appraising eye over the coat. Standing against the bustle of people in the street, amidst the strung across Christmas decorations Kurt privately thought he looked incredibly handsome.

Blaine smiled at him. 'I like your hat.'

Kurt patted his ice-blue beanie. 'You don't have to compliment me too, even if my hat is fabulous.'

'Very fabulous,' Blaine tugged the front down, grinning at the squeak that produced.

'Flirting can wait,' Adam caught their hands, tugging them forward, 'the shops call.'

'I thought we were exploring Dusseldorf?' Blaine said quickly.

'We are,' Adam rubbed his gloved hands together, excited breath puffing out in the cold air, 'from the inside of H&M.'

Blaine tilted his head and hung back with Kurt. 'He actually just skipped then, didn't he?'

Kurt patted his gloved hands together for warmth. 'I wouldn't skip about H&M,' he said critically.

'I heard that!' Adam called over his shoulder, arm slung through Trent's as he tugged him along.

'Cold hands?'

Kurt glanced down at Blaine's outstretched hand, smiling through the nervous moment of indecision as Blaine wiggled his fingers invitingly. 'Did you go to gentleman school?' He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he slipped his hand into Blaine's, feeling strong fingers curling over the back of his hand and squeezing. Hunching his shoulders, Kurt released his breath with a contented sigh and tried to keep the ridiculous smile that threatened from his face.

'Actually,' Blaine swung their hands slightly, bumping their shoulders as he confessed, 'my hands are freezing, I forgot my gloves.'

Kurt laughed, 'I see how it is. Do you want to buy some more?'

Blaine shrugged, 'Do I still get to hold your hand?'

The smile broke free, Kurt kept his face turned to the shops they slowly passed. 'I suppose so.'

'Good, your hand is like a little heater.'

'This is nice,' Kurt finally broke the comfortable silence between them, gazing down at their hands. 'No one commenting,' he raised his eyebrows with a little shrug, 'I haven't even been called fag once,' he said lightly. They step-sided groups of people, slowly strolling and gazing through shop windows. Blaine squeezed his hand briefly.

'I like holding hands,' he admitted.

'I noticed,' Kurt smiled and wiggled their clasped hands.

Blaine gave a one shouldered shrug. 'I just do,' his mouth curved into a smile, 'I've been informed I'm a tactile sort of person. If it bothers you or-' he hastily added.

'No!' Kurt cut in quickly, 'no,' he repeated, 'I don't mind. Do you,' he hesitated by a window, striving for casual interest, 'have a boyfriend?'

'No,' Blaine laughed suddenly, 'I would probably be all over him. Hm,' he chuckled again, 'that could be awkward.' He bumped their shoulders lightly, 'Anyone you're interested in?'

'Um,' Kurt's voice was slightly higher than usual, 'no, no one for me,' he fixed his eyes on a pair of women's shoes in the window in apparent fascination. Through the thick layers of his coat he felt his phone vibrate against his hip, with a reluctant frown he slipped his hand out of Blaine's.

'_you two look cosy' _Kurt released a short breath and bit his lip at Trent's message, moving to tuck it away without replying.

'a_dam says kiss already'_

Catching the tip of his glove between his teeth, Kurt tugged it off, awkwardly juggling phone and glove before Blaine wordlessly took it from him. '_it's not like that' _He pressed send, then quickly added_ 'stop perving'._

_ '_Do you fancy going for a coffee?' Blaine flapped his glove against his shoulder.

'Definitely,' Kurt pressed his hands to his cheeks and nose, 'I'm freezing.'

Blaine leaned his shoulder against the glass cafe door, pushing it open and motioning Kurt through first. 'Your cheeks are red, it suits you actually.'

Kurt felt his face almost sting in the change to the warmth of the cafe, shrugging out of his coat he settled in one of the dark wooden chairs. The chair opposite scraped quietly under the buzz of conversation in the cafe, Blaine dropping down into it and unwinding his scarf. Kurt watched as Blaine absently unwound it from his neck, the fine blue wool falling to the table to reveal more of his skin.

'So,' Blaine rested his elbows on the table, faint muscles bunching under his grey top, 'what are you thinking of getting?'

Kurt swivelled to face the board above the counter, tapping his fingers lightly on the wooden table. 'I was actually thinking of getting a hot chocolate. I do know the German word for chocolate.'

'With mini marshmellows?'

'What sort of person do you take me for?' Kurt said with mock offence, 'Of course!'

Blaine pressed his palms to the table, pushing himself up to his feet. 'So, one regular hot chocolate with marshmellows?'

'I can order-' Kurt tried to stand, only to be gently pushed back into his seat.

'I've got it.'

Kurt sank back in his seat, admiring Blaine's fitted jeans from behind.

'One hot chocolate with,' Blaine gestured dramatically over the cup, 'mini marshmellows.'

Sliding his hands across the table, Kurt curled his fingers around the warm cup with a contented hum. 'How much was it?' He inquired, lifting the cup to lips.

Blaine shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee before replying. 'Doesn't matter.'

'Blaine,' Kurt protested and set his cup down with a clink.

'What?' Blaine curved a smile, half hidden behind his raised coffee cup, 'I'm allowed to buy you a drink. No seriously,' he nudged Kurt's foot under the table, 'I feel like I've been ignoring you lately. One of my friends has been going through a rough patch and it's been a bit,' he pulled a face and looked with a touch of uncertainty at Kurt.

'Simon?' Keeping his expression in innocent curiosity, Kurt dipped his head to his drink. Nodding, Blaine quirked the side of his mouth regretfully. 'Blaine, he's your friend, that's what you're supposed to do.' Lies, all lies. Kurt clinked the spoon against the side, he'd spent a good number of days wondering if Blaine was avoiding him and the following days uncertain if Blaine was actually dating the quiet Warbler from his French and maths class. 'So,' he propped his elbows on the table and leaned forward slightly, 'shopping. Your thoughts on it?'

Blaine chewed on his lower lip. 'Don't mind, but not for myself.'

'Oh, Blaine,' Kurt shook his head and took a sip of his drink. 'That's the Dalton blazer speaking.'

Blaine laughed and leaned back in the seat, stretched his legs out under the table. 'I like the blazer,' he protested, spreading his hands slightly.

'Only because it means you don't have to plan what to wear. And, so you know,' Kurt pointed his spoon at him, 'I haven't forgiven you for this morning.'

'Your hair looks good messy,' Blaine protested. He waited silently with a smile tugging his lips as Kurt patted down his jacket, swivelling to glance at the back of the seat and under the table before looking suspiciously at Blaine. 'Looking for this?' Blaine dangled Kurt's beanie from one finger, grinning and holding it back as Kurt reached for it. Tilting his head, Kurt pressed his lips together and stared directly at Blaine with his hand outstretched. A faint quirk of his eyebrows and a minute jerk of his chin and then Blaine dropped the beanie into Kurt's hand with a warm smile.

'I guess,' Kurt asked casually as he tucked his beanie away, 'you've had boyfriends before?' He hid his mouth behind his cup.

Blaine scratched his finger absently as the table. 'Yeah, I suppose. Nothing special though. I mean,' he gestured at himself, 'I thought it was at the time. But looking back it wasn't really anything.' He laughed at himself, 'I guess it never really is going to be when you're fifteen years old.'

Kurt shrugged and took another drink. 'It depends on the person.'

'I made an ass of myself recently over someone,' Blaine quirked his mouth and leaned further back in his seat. 'That's the problem with a boarding school, you always worry it's only going to take about two hours before everyone else knows.'

'Well, I haven't heard anything,' just a small lie, 'and trust me, I'm _very_ good with gossip. I had a crush on a straight footballer so I know _all_ about making in idiot of yourself.'

With a sympathetic wince, Blaine lifted his coffee. 'That's a good one. What happened?'

It felt nice to finally talk openly to someone. 'His mum married my dad and he's now dating someone short and irritating.'

'Oi,' Blaine protested, 'what's wrong with short?'

Kurt smiled widely. 'You're not irritating, you're a nice short.'

Blaine snorted.

GGGGGGGGG

'Did he kiss you?' Trent asked curiously, holding up a top and assessing himself in the mirror.

Kurt dropped a shoe on his foot. 'No,' his voice was muffled into his scarf as he bent over, 'no kissing.'

'It's like Simon again,' Trent mused, switching tops in the mirror.

'Simon?' Kurt appeared over his shoulder.

'We all thought they were an item,' Trent tilted his head on the side, 'blue or brown?'

'Blue,' Kurt said immediately. 'An item?'

'Mm, but Simon's so shy. And you know how,' Trent made a vague hugging gesture, 'Blaine is. That's just Blaine,' he flicked up the label on the blue top, 'so maybe they were just friends after all. I think he likes to feel needed.'

'You're filling me with confidence, Trent. Brimful.'

'Sorry,' Trent flicked him an apologetic glance. 'No one really knows what goes on with Blaine. He appears all calm and collected then suddenly he explodes. You should have seen him over last year's history exam, fine then suddenly,' Trent snapped his fingers, 'he was completely going to pieces over breakfast. Crying, the works. Although maybe I shouldn't have told you that.'

There was only the sound of metal hangers sliding across the rack.

Kurt selected a blue and grey sweater from the shelf. 'Are you gay?'

'Me?' Trent looked surprised. 'Yes,' he wiggled the bundle of clothes he was carrying. 'You, me, Adam and Blaine. We're the fabulous gay Warblers. And maybe Simon too,' he added, 'but no one really knows. Except maybe Blaine,' he paused, 'sorry.'

Kurt listened to the muffled thumping music, stepping closer to the rack as chattering people pushed past him. 'So he could actually,' he feigned disinterest, 'not be _interested_ in me.' He cast a glance sideways as Trent avoided his eye with a caged expression. 'Charming,' Kurt brushed his fringe aside, 'the people I like are either straight or overly chivalrous and uninterested.'

'I have an enormous crush on John Barrowman?' Trent offered.

GGGGGGGGG

'See anything you like?'

Blaine looked up from the table of discount clothes. Kurt leaned forward on his palms, chin and nose tilted upwards as he smiled at Blaine. 'This, maybe?' He hedged and held up a plain red top. His mind screamed various other unhelpful things.

Kurt frowned and reached across to tug it out of his hands. Head on an angle, he flipped back the tag and dropped the top with a curl of his lip. 'Cheap polyester. That will sag after two washes.'

'Oh?' Blaine wished he had something more intelligent to contribute on the subject of fabrics.

'Follow me,' Kurt ordered, chewing his lower lip as he threaded his way determinedly through the store. 'Something like _this_,' he deftly slid a red top off its hanger and pressed it up against Blaine. 'Take your coat off.' Blaine was only too happy to oblige. 'It's more expensive, obviously,' Kurt's hands were light on his chest as he critically examined the top, 'but it's much more sensible than buying the cheaper option and only getting two wears out of it. If you let your hair go natural your dark colour would look good with the red if it was a bit more messy,' Kurt lifted his eyes from Blaine's chest to his hair.

'You just want to see my hair natural,' Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed and let his hand drop from his shoulder. 'I do,' he confessed. 'You should try it on and get it.'

'You get bossy when it comes to clothes,' Blaine flashed Kurt a quick grin as he stepped into the change room, 'it's cute,' he watched Kurt struggle against a smile while trying to glare at him before shutting the curtain. He was grateful for the warmth of the store as he stripped his layers of clothing over his head. 'I've got a question,' he watched Kurt's feet tapping under the curtain, 'how did you know what that tag said?'

'I learnt the important basics of the language before we came,' Kurt admitted.

Blaine smiled into the top as he tugged the soft fabric over his head. 'I don't remember cheap polyester blend being covered in the German course at school.'

'Well, it's clearly lacking, isn't it?'

The curtain pulled back with a slither of fabric and Kurt's mouth tugged into a satisfied smile.

'Well?' Blaine asked hopefully.

'Get it,' Kurt said simply and pressed his knuckles lightly to his mouth.

Blaine found himself leaving the store having bought a top he didn't need and Kurt walking close by his side.

GGGGGGGGG

Adam leaned his head towards the curtain, 'You alright in there?'

'Bit-' there was the sound of rustling and the thump of something hitting the wall, Adam winced, 'stuck.'

'Do you want me to help?' Adam offered, hand hovering over the edge of the curtain.

Kurt squawed and there was another thud. 'No!' His voice was muffled, 'You can't see until I've got it on properly! I haven't even got the shoes on.'

'Alright,' Adam said cautiously, 'We'll be over by the jackets, don't smother yourself in there.'

'Kurt,' Blaine stepped closer as the other two moved away, 'how's it going?' He waited, casting his eyes around the large store before a firm voice warned.

'Don't you dare laugh.'

Blaine tipped his head back and bit back on a grin. 'I won't laugh, promise. You need some help?'

Something thumped against the wall against and Blaine watched Kurt's feet shuffle under the curtain.

'How did this happen?'

'I decided today was a fine time for asphyxiating on 100% fine merino wool,' Kurt snapped. He wriggled his arms vigorously.

'Woah,' a firm hand curved his side and Kurt froze. His breath, warm and stifled against the sweater stilled. The hot press of fingers and palm disappeared from his side and Kurt remained frozen in the silent change room, eyes wide in the darkness as he waited. The rough fabric of Blaine's coat lightly brushed his bare stomach and Kurt's breathing hitched.

Blaine cleared his throat, voice soft by Kurt's ear. 'I'm going to pull it up.'

Inside the sweater, eyes closed and skin prickling, Kurt nodded faintly. The fabric pulled slightly and suddenly Kurt was staggering as Blaine tugged firmly upwards. Pain flared in his arm as he swung into something solid, his indignant protest cut short as Blaine hurriedly gripped his waist. Kurt's sideways slump was halted with a soft 'oh' muffled into the sweater. Strong, dry fingers dug into the soft skin of his waist. Pressed against the firm warmth of Blaine's chest Kurt released a stuttering breath. He swallowed thickly as Blaine's fingers brushed the sides of his jaw, curling under the sweater and slowly easing it up over his face.

'Thanks,' Kurt whispered, heart thumping as Blaine's hands slowed to a soft grip over his upper-arms, keeping them pinned above his head. Kurt could see each individual dark eyelash in Blaine's lowered eyelashes, his breath warm as it ghosted over his own lips with every quick exhale.

Maybe Blaine moved first, maybe the low groan he heard was his own, maybe it was Blaine's, his body could have pressed forward before Blaine's fingers tightly curled his arms and it could have been a slip that brushed thighs together, but warm lips were somehow pressed to Kurt's. Blaine's soft, chapped lips moved urgently over his mouth, pressing and sliding and Kurt leaned eagerly into his mouth. Stifled gasps marked each time they pulled apart and met again, Blaine's hand clutching the back of Kurt's head tightly, fingers tangled in his hair as he held him in place. Kurt couldn't think, only sink further into the kiss and Blaine's mouth. Then the warmth and desperation was suddenly gone and he could think again, think of the lips that had only just left his.

'Oh,' Blaine took a faint step backwards, hand pressed to his mouth.

Kurt knew he should move, should say something, but all he could do was remain frozen against the wall.

'I-oh my g- it-' Blaine looked physically ill. 'I got-' Only their panting breath sounded in the cubicle and then Blaine fled in a hurried fling of the curtain.

Kurt stood unmoving in shock.

'Are you alright?' Adam flung back the curtain, eyes hurriedly scanning the cubicle before they fell on the still form of Kurt and his mouth fell open in a silent o. 'What happened? Blaine just ran outside and threw up on the pavement.'

'Threw up?' Kurt repeated. Adam placed a cautious hand on his shoulder and Kurt released his breath slowly.


	3. Dusseldorf Pt 2

**Thank you all for the reviews, and hello to some familiar names reviewing! **

The store's doors slid open and Kurt strode through, bag slapping against his side as he made his way towards the hunched figure on the bench. Head cradled in his hands, Blaine propped his elbows on his knees, unmoving as Kurt drew nearer. Kurt sat carefully on the cold seat beside him and hesitantly angled himself towards Blaine. His knees brushed Blaine's and his heart dropped as Blaine twitched away. Nodding to himself, Kurt swallowed thickly and slowly turned away.

'You're not Karofsky,' Kurt murmured to a startled inhale from Blaine. 'You're my friend,' he curled his hands in his lap and slumped his shoulders, watching dark eyelashes flicker as Blaine glanced between his hand and face, 'I hope,' he bared his insecurity with the faintest catch in his voice. Blaine's mouth fell open slightly, closing again with an unreadable expression as his eyes traced the line of tears down Kurt's cheeks.

'Not a very good friend, am I?' Blaine finally spoke. 'Kurt,' he sank his head into his hands, fingers running slowly over his dark hair.

'I just want to know,' Kurt's throat felt dry as he swallowed, 'you're not interested in me, are you?'

'No,' Blaine replied empathically, 'Kurt, I promise nothing like that will _ever_ happen again.' He pressed his hands together, turning further to face Kurt.

Kurt turned his face away and cold tears tracing the curves of his lips in a mocking caress. 'I don't understand.'

'I can't – I'

'Is it someone else? Is that why you kissed me? Were you thinking of someone else?'

'Kurt,' Blaine's awkward tone and the straining silence was enough.

'And the part where you stopped and threw up was when you realised you were kissing me?' Kurt pressed his lips tightly against a shuddering gasp.

Blaine's thigh brushed his on the seat and Kurt inched away. Blaine bowed his head with a bitter smile. 'No,' he said simply.

Kurt curled his hands over his knees, looking down as he stared blankly at the contrast of pale skin against dark denim. 'So,' he spoke to his knees, 'what now?'

'Your call.'

Blaine's lightly tanned hands flexed and his fingers drummed silently on his legs, apprehension in the tight press of his lips and quick blinks. Courage. As his fingers scratched a nervous pattern on his jeans Kurt reached across and squeezed Blaine's hand. 'Is this too awkward?' He kept his fingers clasped lightly, ready to let go at the smallest of twitches. Blaine stared at their joined hands with an unreadable expression, something bittersweet in the curve of his mouth.

'Friends?' He clarified in a murmur.

'Friends,' Kurt felt as though he sank further into the cold wooden bench. Blaine was really all he had at Dalton.

'Apparently,' Blaine flexed his fingers faintly within Kurt's, clasping tighter, 'I have some trouble with coping.'

'I heard you were unwell,' Kurt left it at that and drifted his eyes over the surrounding buildings.

'Mm,' Blaine bumped their hands lightly against his legs, lip bitten in embarrassment.

'Is-' Kurt paused, unsure how to continue.

'There some deep dark secret traumatic event in my past?' Blaine finished, mouth quirking into a faint smile. 'No. Just my appalling methods for dealing with stress.' The smile faded. 'I kis-' Kurt cut him off with a quick shake of his head, blinking. 'I feel,' Blaine pressed his hand, eyes locked with his, '_so_ guilty, Kurt. Especially you, of all people I should never have-' he trailed off, head bowed as he shook it. Kurt drew in a quick breath as Blaine let out a shuddering breath and pressed a hand to his mouth.

'Not on the shoes,' Kurt warned. A woman walking past nudged her friend and nodded at the two, murmuring something incomprehensible in German to her. Kurt sighed and glanced down the street. He looked around at the faint slap of skin against denim, Blaine pressed his hand to his knee and slowly rose to his feet.

'Are you alright?' Blaine dipped his head to the side with a faint grimace before Kurt could reply, 'stupid question. You're not alright.'

'I'm fine,' Kurt wound his fingers tightly around his bag strap, 'I'm worried about you.'

'Why are you so good to me?' Blaine's mouth curved into a smile, face still pale.

'Because you were so good to me, and I like you far too much,' rubbing his thumb distractedly over his bag strap, Kurt tried not to dwell too much on the truth in that. It was worth the lies and threat of tears to see the relief and thanks on his friend's face. 'I'm,' he cleared his throat, 'I'm going to go back inside now.'

Blaine nodded, throat moving as he swallowed. 'I'll go back to the hotel I think. Thank you,' he gently and hesitantly touched Kurt's sleeve, 'you understand, don't you?'

That Blaine liked someone else? 'Yep,' Kurt nodded, 'you're my friend.'

'Thank you,' Blaine repeated, fingers pressed Kurt's skin through the material of his clothing, 'You really have no idea,' another firmer press, 'how much that means.' With a small crooked smile, Blaine turned away, glancing over his shoulder once.

The store doors slid open again and Kurt stepped directly into Adam's path. Behind him Blaine's dark coat disappeared from view in the window.

'He's not interested in me,' Kurt's voice cracked.

Understanding dawned in Adam's face. ' Kurt,' he stepped forward immediately then paused, hand half outstretched in an awkward offer. Kurt wiped his fingertips under his eyes, stepping forward, stopping uncomfortably as Adam moved at the same time. Blue eyes met dark brown and, with a squeak of shoes on the floor, Kurt thumped into Adam and cried. Hot tears spilled down Kurt's cheeks, trickling down his neck as he swallowed thickly. Adam's hand clasped his upper-arm and Kurt drooped his head with a choking sob. He felt a tentative hand pat his back, turning into a firm squeeze as it wrapped around his shoulders.

'I sat there,' Kurt brought his hands up, covering his face on Adam's shoulder as he cried, 'he was h-holding my hand.' Adam rubbed his back and murmured something soothing. 'I couldn't leave, like him t-too much, _Blaine_.'

'I know, I know,' Adam cupped the back of Kurt's head, leaning his cheek on his hair, 'I think everyone had a crush on Blaine at some point. He's just like that, friendly, charming, caring.'

Kurt nodded his muffled agreement into Adam's green sweater. 'I couldn't,' his fingers dug into his forehead, 'ask,' another gasping breath, 'why he did it, so _ashamed_. Didn't mean anything to him.'

'Of course you mean something to him, he was so scared of losing you he was sick.'

Kurt shook his head. 'Kiss.'

Adam's hand stilled on his back. 'You kissed him?'

Kurt's hair brushed Adam's neck as he shook his head again.

'He kissed you?' Adam's voice rose in surprise. 'Bloody hell,' he breathed, tightening his arms around Kurt again. 'And he said he's not interested in you?' He asked indignantly.

'I think he likes Simon,' Kurt slowly drew back from Adam's shoulder.

Adam shook his head, eyes serious under his dark fringe. 'I think he likes you more than Simon.'

A watery twitch of a smile broke through. 'That wasn't the firm denial I was hoping for,' Kurt drew in a hiccupping breath. 'God,' he muttered, breath coming in uncontrollable gasps, 'I'm a mess.'

'So, he kissed you, then threw up?' Adam clarified incredulously. 'Oh God no,' he held his hands out apologetically as Kurt promptly burst into a fresh wave of tears, 'no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean...'

'I can't-' Kurt drew a shallow breath, 'stop. I- crying,' he fanned his face faintly as fresh tears trickled down, 'make it stop,' he pressed his hands over his face, lowering them to draw a deep breath and tilt his head back. A weak chuckle escaped him even as he kept crying, joined by a badly stifled laugh from Adam as their eyes met.

'I'm sorry,' Adam hastened to assure him even as his face crumpled into laughter again.

'I'm like a waterfall,' Kurt breathed, turning on the spot to somehow compose himself as his breathing slowly relaxed. 'I'm sorry I,' he gestured slightly, 'attacked you,' Kurt fished for a tissue in his bag, sniffing, 'I don't usually do that,' he gestured at Adam before turning his head away to quietly wipe his nose. 'I've never actually done that.'

'Don't worry,' Adam waved it away, 'my heart's been broken so many times it's basically all scar tissue. I once sobbed my heart out on random woman's shoulder at a bus stop.' Blinking wet lashes, Kurt curiously followed his gaze, glancing over his shoulder.

'-_feel the way I feel, man I feel like a woman,' _ Trent mouthed along to the store music, flicking a scarf dramatically over his shoulder as he sashayed down the clothing racks, oblivious to those around him. Kurt turned back to Adam with one eyebrow arched, even as he wiped tears from his face.

Adam shrugged. 'I can't help it.'

'He'd be lucky to have you,' Kurt said sincerely. To his surprise Adam actually blushed, something previously unseen.

'I'm so lost about Blaine kissing you,' Adam confessed, shifting his gaze finally from Trent. 'And the,' he mimed a vague movement in front of his mouth, 'although that does make more sense if he freaked out. Blaine doesn't do halfway measures with that.'

'So I'm hearing,' passing the tissue for the last time over his face, Kurt hitched his bag up securely. 'Some of his reaction I can understand,' he didn't elaborate on Karofsky despite Adam's curious expression, 'but it was,' he paused, 'extreme. He looked scared. It's not like I would tell Simon about it.'

Adam scoffed faintly, stepped aside to let a group of shoppers past. 'Does Blaine do scared?'

'I bought a scarf,' Trent announced, resting his chin over the back of Adam's shoulder. 'Which means,' he tilted his head towards Adam, 'you can finally have the purple scarf you keep stealing.' He draped it around Adam's neck, reaching in front to loop it over. 'Let's go,' he clapped his hands together.

Kurt watched out the corner of his eyes as Adam quietly tucked his noise into Trent's scarf, inhaling lightly and blinking. 'I was thinking of heading back to the hotel,' Kurt offered.

'You don't look well,' Trent commented, 'did you and Blaine both get food poisoning? Where did you eat?'

'Just tired,' Kurt twitched a smile.

'So am I,' Adam offered and slipped his arm through Kurt's, holding out his other hand for Trent. 'I think I kinda want to head back too.'

GGGGGGGGGG

'This is our stop,' Adam laid a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt wordlessly lifted his cheek from the cold glass window, pulling himself slowly to his feet. He swayed with the bus and wiped his fingers under his eyes, sniffing and turning his head to the window. Adam twisted his hand uncertainly around the pole, casting a glance at Kurt.

'I'm not going to start crying again,' Kurt told him. He brushed his fringe back, 'I'd probably dehydrate and die if I did anymore,' he said drily.

Adam flashed him a quick grin, dimples appearing. 'Avoid sad songs and movies for a bit.' Rolling his eyes he reached down and wrapped a hand around Trent's scarf, tugging the boy up from his seat.

'_-with this fever, fever,'_ Trent mouthed at Adam, pursing his lips and swaying his head inches from Adam's. Reaching up he pulled his earbuds out, 'This our stop?'

'Time to exit the vehicle, Mr Lambert,' Adam turned him around by the shoulders, giving him a little shove towards the door.

'How do you do it?' Kurt asked as they stepped off the bus, Trent humming happily to his iPod.

Looking up from neatening his sweater, Adam tilted his head curiously. 'Do what?'

'Keep being friends with him,' Kurt nodded as the head bopping Trent.

Adam shrugged, running a finger along his collar. 'He's my best friend, I couldn't just give that up. Same reason you sat with Blaine today, because he was upset and you're his friend.'

'So we have chick flick movie nights, where we eat our body weight in chocolate and sob on each other's shoulders to deal with it?'

Adam laughed, a clear infectious sound. 'Something like that. Besides,' he reached forward and tugged Trent backwards by his coat, slinging an arm around his waist as Trent just smiled at him without surprise, 'if I wasn't friends with him he'd lose his room card.'

'I can't hear anything you're saying,' Trent informed him, faint tinny beat sounding from his earbuds.

'You'll be deaf by the time you're 30.'

'I know you'll have said I'll be deaf by the time I'm 30.'

The two shared a grin and Kurt watched wistfully. Making his way up the steps to the hotel, towards the group of Warblers in the lobby he couldn't shake the feeling that they somehow all knew. That any moment now Simon would turn around and smirk at him. 'How come you're all down here?' Kurt dropped his bag onto the arm of one of the dark brown couches.

Wes craned his head back, looking up from the couch and smiled a greeting at him. 'Mr Rowley's trying to round us all up for dinner.'

'Oh?' Kurt nudged his bag and perched on the arm-rest. 'I thought we were eating here?'

Wes flipped the cover over his e-reader. 'Apparently not, I think we're going out for pizza. Did Blaine go up to your room?'

'I don't know, he came back earlier.'

Wes raised an eyebrow in faint surprise. 'Strange,' was all he said.

Kurt scanned the group, peering past a particularly repulsive potted plant. 'He's on the couch in the corner.'

Bracing his hand on the back of the couch, Wes twisted to peer over the back. 'He looks awful,' he commented. Kurt tapped his foot against the bottom of the couch and propped his chin on his palm. 'Are you two alright?'

'There's isn't an 'us two',' Kurt's voice was clipped.

Another faint raise of his eyebrow and a vague shrug. 'Blaine certainly likes you. A lot.' Reaching back he tapped Kurt lightly on the arm and pushed himself up from the couch. 'I'm going up to put my bag away, are you coming up?'

'I'm fine, I'll head up in a minute,' Kurt tucked his arms around his knees.

'Mm,' Wes inclined his head with a grimace, 'might not want to go in the lift alone at the moment.'

Head tilted back, Kurt glanced towards the grey lift doors. 'Oh?'

'Mark and Nathan are doing undead in the lifts,' Wes watched and winced as someone hurried out of the lift, casting nervous glances over their shoulder.

'So,' Kurt attempted a small smile, 'perhaps not going in that lift then?' The second lift doors dinged open and a woman burst out, clicking heels echoing across the lobby as she rushed away from the open lift.

'Or that one,' Wes added mildly.

Unclasping his hands from around his knees, Kurt wound his hand tightly around his bag as Blaine walked over, heart sinking as his footsteps got louder behind him.

'Are you going up to our room?' Blaine's voice was uncharacteristically quiet and lifeless.

'Wes has been warning me about Mark and Nathan in the lift,' Kurt said brightly.

'Ah,' Blaine smiled, glancing down and rocking slightly on the balls of his feet as it fell silent. Wes looked between them.

'To the lift?' Wes suggested eventually.

Waiting by the lift doors, the three of them slowly leaned to the centre as the doors slowly slid apart. A grinning face burst out between the doors and the three jumped back with a collective gasp.

'More Warblers. Excellent.' Two lifeless figures in the corner of the lift stood unmoving, Mark gesturing impatiently in front of them. 'In! You,' Kurt yelped as a hand seized his arm and yanked him into the lift, 'stand against that wall and _don't move_, face the wall.'

Wes sighed as the lift started to move upwards.

Hands limp by his side and head drooped against the mirrored wall, Kurt kept his eyes fixed on a small scratch on the mirror. The doors dinged open and muffled footsteps drew closer on the carpet behind them. The cold mirror pressed along his forehead as Kurt slowly tilted his head to the side, casting a glance out the corner of his eye at the profile of Blaine's face. Dark eyelashes rested on lightly tanned skin, lips faintly parted as his breath fogged the mirror. Kurt couldn't help letting his eyes linger, tracing the curve of Blaine's mouth, soft pink lips he could still feel pressed to his own.

Kurt blinked and forced his eyes back to the scratch as there was a small shuffle of feet on the carpet, awkwardness radiating from the smallest little cough behind him.

The lift slowed to a stop with a polite little ding and the footsteps hurried out.

Mark whirled around with a clap of his hands and a delighted cackle. 'That's him rattled for the rest of the day.'

'On the subject of the rest of the day,' Wes cut in, 'I'd quite like to reach the third floor some time before midnight.'

As the lift stopped once again Kurt and Blaine both made for the door, stopping awkwardly as their shoulders bumped.

'After you,' Blaine stepped aside, the customary smile that accompanied it dimmed. Flicking him a quick smile Kurt tucked his bag in closer and walked ahead of Blaine down the hall.

'I wonder,' Mark drew Wes back as the other Warblers cleared the lift, 'if Kurt really grasped the implications of a totally mirror-lined lift?'

'Blaine likes him, he clearly likes Blaine,' Wes spread his hand with a one shouldered shrug, 'I don't see what could have gone wrong.'

'Blaine likes Simon,' Mark looked at him like he'd grown another head.

Wes scoffed. 'Tell me, when are you getting the prescription in your glasses updated?'

'When's your return ticket to Earth booked for?'

Wes clapped him sympathetically on the shoulder. 'At least I've got one booked.'

'Hey.' Kurt looked around as someone jogged up behind him. He smiled as Adam flicked his fringe with practised ease off his forehead and slowed to stop beside Kurt. 'I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me?' He held his hands up, 'Totally get it if you just want to sit and think for a while.'

'Oh,' Kurt let his shoulders slump with a sigh of relief, 'can I sit with you?' He tensed as Adam slung his arm around his shoulder. Blaine let the door of their room click shut behind him and Kurt stood uncertainly beside Adam.

'Sorry,' Adam stepped back, 'I come on a bit strong, don't I? Anytime you can just tell me to back up, seriously I won't get offended.'

'It's just not many people do that,' Kurt's eyes lingered on Adam's arm.

'Yeah, I know,' Adam grimaced and bobbed his head, 'I get that a bit. But then I figure, you know, hey, I'm not here to blend-' he slowed and trailed off at Kurt's expression.

'Blaine used to put his arm around my shoulder.'

'Oh,' Adam winced, 'sorry. Wow, I was actually aiming to make you feel better with all this.'

'_Only_ Blaine used to put his arm around my shoulder. Gay is apparently contagious.'

Kurt yelped in surprise as Adam wrapped an arm around his side and yanked him in closely. 'Wow,' Adam squeezed him tightly, 'you're right. I feel gay.' Laughing despite himself, Kurt allowed himself to be lead slowly down the hall, Adam's arm slung comfortably over his shoulder.

GGGGGGGGG

'You look pathetic,' Wes shut the bathroom door behind him.

Blaine looked up, slumped on the edge of the bath. 'Well I feel pathetic so at least I've got the whole look going.'

'Remember the last time you bottled everything up and failed to communicate with anyone? You started sobbing at breakfast and had a migraine for two straight days.'

'I kissed him,' Blaine dropped his head sideways to the wall with a dull clunk. 'When all he wants is a friend. And I let him down.'

'Are you sure he didn't mind being kissed?' Wes held a cup under the tap.

Blaine gave a pained chuckle. 'Oh, Kurt was entirely the wrong person to do that to.' He gratefully accepted the water from Wes. 'He made sure to tell me I was his friend,' he took a sip and winced, 'just,' he gestured for emphasis with the cup, 'a friend. You put aspirin in this, didn't you?'

'You deal with stress best when you're drugged.'

'Besides,' Blaine took another sip, 'you know how this ended with Simon.'

Wes tilted his head. 'No?'

Blaine pulled a face. 'You? Not knowing everything going on in the Warblers. Well, I'm suitably humiliated already so that's a story for later.'

''Ended with Simon',' Wes repeated, 'you two are still friends, aren't you?'

The clouding water swirled around the glass as Blaine shook it gently. 'Yep,' he raised his dark eyebrows, eyes fixed on the glass, 'no thanks to me, though.'

'Blaine,' Wes dropped to the bath edge beside him, 'you're not in some sordid, self-constructed triangle, are you?'

Blaine patted Wes' knee. 'You always know how to make me feel so much better.'

'Have you ever,' Wes started carefully, 'thought about talking to someone? You don't talk to anyone, and I know,' he held up a hand to halt Blaine, 'you won't talk to me about it. I did get the nickname Bones from David and I accept that.'

'Are you trying to tell me I need a shrink?' Blaine's shoulders slumped and he slowly pressed the cold glass to his forehead. 'I feel ridiculous,' he murmured, 'teenagers all around the world are dealing perfectly well with these sort of things. It's nothing unusual, there's nothing traumatic in my past,' he rotated the glass, eyes closed, 'I should be able to handle things.'

'Did you ever talk to Kurt about any of this?'

Blaine shook his head. ''Hey Kurt, you're gorgeous. I have this massive crush on you'. That would have gone down wonderfully.'

'I meant about your issues with stress.'

Blaine just shrugged, letting the glass drop to be clasped between his knees. 'I was getting to the stage where I wanted to talk to him more,' his mouth curved into a crooked smile, 'so now I can't and it's all wonderfully awkward and awful.'

Wes plucked the empty glass from his grasp. 'He said he was your friend still though, didn't he? So he must have come out and talked to you afterwards, he's still your friend, Blaine.'

'Only now he's creeped out thinking I have a crush on him-'

'Which you do.'

'-which I do, thank you, Wes. And that's really the last thing he needs.'

'Why did you kiss him?' Wes asked bluntly.

Blaine's sigh sounded loudly in the tiled bathroom. 'It makes me seem like even more of a horrible human being. He was trying on a top and it got stuck over his head, so I offered to pull it off. I was standing right there, his hair was messy, he wasn't wearing a top.'

'Did he kiss you back?'

He blinked. 'I don't know,' he said honestly, 'I panicked. Clearly.'

GGGGGGGGG

Kurt sank into his seat, avoiding the searching looks Wes and David shot his way. Face propped in his hands, Blaine sat between the two, mouth moving inaudibly as he stared down at the table. Dull hazel eyes flicked up and Kurt hurriedly looked away. Adam looked between them and drew himself up protectively beside Kurt. Across the table David nudged Blaine's pizza closer to him, wiggling the plate coaxingly. Blaine's mouth curved into the faintest of smiles and he shook his head, sliding his hand across his forehead to rub slowly. Wes and David exchanged a glance over his hunched back.

Cheek pressed to the wooden table top, Giles squinted in open mouthed concentration and carefully placed another fork on his cutlery creation. Beside him Mark read the dessert menu with a frown and elbowed Nathan, pointing at a word on the menu. Nathan murmured something with a smirk and Mark's light eyebrows shot up and he quickly dropped the menu. David sat slumped back in his seat and gazed with a smile at his phone, fingers frequently tapping across the screen. Kurt watched as Nathan caught Wes' eye across the table and shrugged his shoulders in a question, nodding towards David.

'Girlfriend,' Wes mouthed silently. Looking away, he elbowed Blaine sharply and pointed firmly at the untouched pizza.

'How are you feeling?' Adam reached in front of Kurt for the water jug.

'Ugly and humiliated,' Kurt replied, expression blank as Adam paused and looked at him. 'Water?' He lifted the jug for Adam.

'What did he say?' Adam shot a hard glare at Blaine. Kurt shook his head and Blaine pushed himself abruptly up from the table.

'Nothing,' Kurt set the jug down with a thump on the table, 'literally, nothing at all. I changed my jacket, he went into the bathroom, Wes came in and disappeared into the bathroom after him, and then we came back downstairs. I don't,' he stabbed his fork into his salad, 'understand anything.'

'Did he explain why he kissed you? Because the way I see it, you don't do that unle-'

'He started to,' Kurt's vicious stabbing of the salad slowly as he pushed it around the bowl, 'but I didn't really want to hear how he likes someone else. He said,' he toyed with a tomato, 'it 'would never happen again'.' Setting down his fork he took a deep breath, expression smoothing out. 'I'm going to the bathroom,' he folded his napkin neatly on the table, 'before I turn into Niagara Falls again,' he murmured. Adam squeezed his fingers as he passed.

Blaine fleetingly met his eye as Kurt passed, stepping aside once again to let him by. The bathroom was mercifully empty as Kurt gingerly pushed the door open, wiping his hands on the paper towel and glancing with distaste at the door.

Bracing his hands on the edge of the bench, Kurt leaned closer to the mirror. He traced his upturned nose, eyeing his pale skin and running a finger over his eyebrows. His breath shuddered out in the silence of the bathroom and the light above him flickered with a buzzing hum, turning away from the mirror Kurt leant against the bench and drew in a shallow breath. He pressed his fingers firmly over his eyes and bowed his head, the restaurant bathroom was not the place to have yet another breakdown. A lone, sniffling figure by the sinks, Kurt hoped no one else would come in. Kurt cast another glance over his shoulder at the mirror, gazing on his reflection with dissatisfaction. He hurriedly pushed himself forward as the door swung open, Trent's head poking around the side.

'Hey, thought I saw you disappear in here,' he jerked his head towards the restaurant, 'we're leaving now. You missed Giles trying to impale Mark on a fork when he accidentally knocked his tower thing over,' he added as Kurt walked towards him, stepping back he propped the door open with his foot.

'Is that why we're leaving now?'

'Sudden rush to the emergency room? I don't think so, everyone lived. Giles will probably put something in Mark's bed later,' Trent mused. 'Although maybe not, I can't see Simon agreeing to helping him and Giles doesn't work alone.'

'Were Simon and Blaine good friends?' Kurt pulled his coat off the back of the chair, lingering with Trent at the back of the slow moving group.

'I think so.'

**Note: Bones, as in Bones from the tv show, noted for her lack of tact and understanding with emotions etc.**


	4. Maastricht Pt 1

The pillow was so soft and warm. Kurt snuggled down further into the bed, dragging his cheek along the fabric and bunching the blankets higher.

'C'mon,' someone said softly. Kurt's shoulder rolled lazily with a gentle shake of someone's hand. Pressing his nose into the pillow, Kurt mewled his vague sleepy protest. 'You need to get up now if you want a shower,' Kurt shrank back instinctively as the blankets were pried from his shoulder, 'and I know you do.' Kurt's eyes snapped open with a strangled yelp as a cold hand slipped down the back of his pyjama top, gazing with bleary betrayal at Blaine's face. 'Cold,' he muttered resentfully.

'I know,' Blaine's mouth curved into a smirk and he withdrew his hand, lifting it from the soft warmth Kurt's bare skin.

The blankets shifted and Kurt's head disappeared beneath them as pyjama clad legs slid out the side of the bed. Blaine stepped back and watched curiously. The mound of bedding slunk off the bed and made a shuffling path towards the bathroom, dropping with a thump before the door as Kurt emerged. Blaine caught a glimpse of mussed, spiky brown hair before Kurt shut the door.

Kurt tiptoed across the cold tiles, wincing and hopping as the cold seemed to almost burn against his bare feet.

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his hair under the water and sending water spraying against the curtain. '_Just who can solve its mystery?' _Kurt swivelled his feet with a wet screech on the bath floor, '_why should it make a fool of me?'_ He scrubbed conditioner through his hair to the beat in his head, eyes closed as he dipped from side to side. '_I saw you there,'_ he sang loudly into the spray, '_one wonderful day, you took my heart and threw it away!'_ Kurt's hand hit the shower curtain with a damp slap as he flung his arms out dramatically. Somewhere in the next line Kurt's hand wound tightly around the shower curtain, clutching at the slippery plastic as he broke down into tears.

Wrapped in towels, Kurt shuffled on wet slapping feet across the tiles. He wiped his hands on his towel and reached for his phone, biting his lip and casting his eyes around the dimly lit bathroom before taking a breath and lifting his phone.

'I'm stuck in the bathroom,' Kurt swiped his fingers under his eyes, catching his reflection in the mirror and looking away with a shuddering breath. 'Just-' he broke off, 'yep,' he swallowed and bit his lip, glancing up as he released a slow breath.

GGGG

Blaine raised a questioningly eyebrow as he opened the door to Adam. 'Nice pyjamas,' he commented.

'Save it,' Adam pushed past him, Blaine stepping aside curiously.

GGGG

'To the rescue,' Adam gave him a little sad smile and held out his arms. Kurt rested his head on his shoulder and sniffled miserably.

'Yet again I feel pathetic,' he confessed in a low murmur.

'You're supposed to,' Adam rubbed his back soothingly, 'you like a handsome bastard who likes someone else. You're supposed to be a sobbing mess.'

'I'm doing that bit right,' Kurt hiccupped into his shoulder. 'I just started sobbing in the shower.'

'It's alright,' Adam steered him towards the bath edge, 'not judging here.'

There was a faint screech of skin against porcelain as Kurt slid backwards into the bath, legs hooked over the edge. 'I'm trying to continue like it didn't happen,' he sniffed and wiped his eyes again.

Adam thudded down beside him. 'Going like shit?'

Kurt nodded, tears dripping to his chest. They gazed through their raised feet.

'It gets better.'

Kurt turned his head against the cold bath towards Adam. 'How long have you liked Trent?'

'Two years,' Adam admitted. There was a silence then Adam broke into a laugh. 'God, I'm bloody pathetic, aren't I?'

'We're having this conversation in a bath. I'm wearing a towel and you're in skunk pyjamas,' Kurt paused, 'just putting it out there.' Clear rueful laughter echoed in the tiled bathroom as Adam tucked his head into Kurt's shoulder, shoulders shaking as they held hands. 'Are those Blaine's towels?' Kurt looked at the towels Adam was sat on properly.

Adam shrugged, small expressive mouth curving. 'Possibly. Look,' he laced his fingers through Kurt's and squeezed, 'if you can laugh about it you can deal with it. You're allowed to cry as much as you like as long as you laugh.'

'Haha,' Kurt said drily. 'I,' he paused, 'I actually didn't call just because I was,' he gestured at his face, 'urgh,' he let that sum it up. Adam looked curiously at him. 'I didn't bring my clothes in and I couldn't face letting Blaine see me.'

Adam looked at him for a long moment then burst into laughter.

'What time do we have to be downstairs?'

Grabbing the edge of the bath, Adam hauled himself up higher, stretching with a grunt for the charging phone on the bench. 'It's,' he tilted it down, '5.48, we've got heaps of time. We're supposed to be on the bus at 6.30.' He clapped his hands lightly, 'Off to a new country, even if it is only for the day.'

Kurt nodded and wriggled further down in the bath. 'Well this trip is going well.'

'You're sat in a bathtub, things rarely look up when you're hiding in a bath. You're not planning on getting out anytime soon are you?'

GGGG

'Are you going to lie down there for the rest of the trip?'

'Yep,' Blaine stared up at the ceiling. Wes' face bent over his, disapproval clear. There was a quiet murmur of voices from behind the bathroom door, inaudible despite the sleepy silence that seemed to cover everything. 'Is it still dark outside?' Wes' feet strode past his head, the twitch of a curtain letting the faint lights of the city in.

'Pitch black, just like your mood.'

'You're not good with the whole comfort thing are you?' Blaine slung an arm across his face, blocking the dim golden light of bedside lamp out.

Wes lowered himself to the floor beside Blaine, a muted thump on the carpet. 'I can put my arm around your shoulders if you sit up?'

'You're hopeless,' Blaine muttered and pushed himself up on his palms, wincing and blinking as his head swam.

'Here,' Wes draped an arm over his shoulder, giving his arm a brisk rub.

Blaine rested his cheek against his knees, staring across Wes to the wall. 'I don't know what I did this time.'

'Did you pin him to anymore walls?'

'Shut up,' Blaine said with faint irritation.

'He's probably freaked out. I know I would be if David suddenly-'

'I get the picture.' Blaine blew out his cheeks and slumped his chin further down on his raising knees. 'Alright,' he raised his head and slapped his hands firmly against his legs, 'that's it. No more. I'm not thinking about this anymore, it's done and it's over.'

'Blaine,' Wes' voice was uncharacteristically gentle, 'this is why you get-'

'No,' Blaine pushed himself vigorously to his feet and held down a hand to Wes, 'are you ready to go down to the bus?'

Wes just shook his in resignation. 'Yes, I'll just pick up my coat on the way.'

GGGG

Kurt gazed up at the night sky and tugged his hat securely around his ears. The bus waited silently at the bottom of the steps, interior lights glowing faintly across the grey stones. The quiet voices of the Warblers carried clearly through the still air, their shapes casting dusky shadows in the light of the bus.

'Look,' Trent tilted his face up and blew out softly. His breath frosted as it drifted through the chilly air.

'It's beautiful,' Kurt admitted quietly. Even the busy city seemed serene in the still of the early morning. 'I wish it would snow.'

'Me too,' shadows slid across Trent's face as they stepped under the dim streetlight, eyes bright in the light. Kurt felt a pang of pity and sympathy for Adam as he watched Trent smile at Mrs James, stepping up into the bus. 'It feels too early to be awake and talking,' Trent said over his shoulder. Sprawled across the back seats, Mark snored faintly into the crook of his elbow. 'Oh,' Trent made a soft noise of excitement and made a beeline for the second back seats, sliding quickly into the raised seat. He flicked an abashed glance at Kurt. 'I'm used to having to race Adam for this seat,' he explained.

Kurt dropped his bag on the seat in front. 'Why is there always that one raised seat?'

Trent opened his mouth then paused. 'I have absolutely no idea. I was always just focussed on getting the seat.'

'Hey,' Blaine braced his hand on the bag rack above, 'mind if I sit there?'

'Blaine,' Kurt started carefully, then he looked up into Blaine's tired hazel eyes and gave up. 'Sure, you know you don't have to ask,' Kurt slid his bag along the floor with his foot.

Blaine twitched him a crooked smile. 'Just checking,' he dropped heavily into the seat, immediately stretching his legs out comfortably.

'_I need a maaan-'_ Adam hit his palms against the tops of the seats he passed to the beat, '_I need a maaan-' _There was a thump behind Kurt and Blaine as Adam swung into the seat. '_When the night comes down I can turn it round-'_ Adam poked his head between the seats, '_I can take you anywhere,'_ he waggled his eyebrows at Kurt. Blaine looked down at the head beside his shoulder with an unreadable expression, eyes flicking briefly to Kurt's then away.

'Let's play i-spy,' Trent rested his chin on the top of Blaine's seat back.

Adam broke off his singing. 'We're not even moving yet. And it's dark.'

'I know. That's the sort of advantage I need to win this game.'

'Win? Alright,' Giles swivelled his legs into the aisle, facing up towards them, 'I spy something beginning with a.'

'Adam,' Adam said immediately.

'Aadvaark.'

'Apple,' Nathan chipped in across the aisle.

'And this,' Giles tilted his head towards the roof, 'is why no one ever wins i-spy. Everyone,' he raised his voice slightly, 'things you can actually _see_ out the window.'

'Autumn,' David offered after a pause.

'You can't _see_ autumn,' Wes argued, 'besides, it's winter.'

They fell silent for a moment as Mrs James paced up the aisle, eyes scanning over them as she ticked names off on her clipboard. At her nod the bus rumbled to life, all down the seats hands reaching up eagerly to twiddle the heating vents downwards.

Trent pressed his nose to the window, breath fogging over the cold glass. 'Automobile.'

Giles raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'Close.'

'Aud-,' Kurt was cut off with a muffled squeak as Blaine cupped a hand across his mouth.

'You don't know the rules,' Blaine warned him, the rest of the Warblers continuing their guesses around them. Kurt watched in forced silence, wide eyed as Blaine's dark eyelashes flicked down. Blaine's fingertips were soft and warm pressed to the side of his mouth, palm heavy against his lips. 'If you guess correctly the person who made it up has to kiss you,' Blaine spoke quietly, eyes still fixed on his hand over Kurt's mouth, 'as a punishment for having their thing figured out.' Blinking rapidly he looked up and forced a smile, lifting his hand away.

'Wouldn't no one want to guess it right then?' The air in the bus seemed cold now against Kurt's mouth compared with Blaine's hand.

'But then you'd never know what it was,' Blaine countered.

'Believe me,' David turned in the seat in front, listening in to their conversation for the last part, 'we tried that, Nathan was the first that eventually snapped and kissed,' he paused, 'was it Giles? Or maybe Trent. Someone, in the middle of public park to find out. That's why we try to guess everything else first so someone else guesses it first,' he grinned.

Kurt swallowed, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and moved on. 'Are you sure this isn't a gay school?' He offered Blaine a small smile.

Kurt's blue eyes crinkled with amusement and Blaine relaxed gratefully. 'I have my doubts sometimes,' he flashed Kurt a smile which was mercifully returned.

'What's it like on Valentine's day?'

Bending down, Blaine's voice was muffled. 'Surprisingly normal. Everyone has dates with their girlfriends and it's all discussions of what girls like to be given as presents. It gets intensely straight. No,' he straightened, toeing his boots off and wiggling his sock covered toes, 'Christmas and Easter are the ones to look out for.'

Kurt inclined his head. 'Christmas, mistletoe, I can see that. Easter?'

'Someone,' Blaine waved his hand vaguely, 'I have no idea who, years ago, started the rule that if you streak while singing Anything Goes down the dorm hallways, then everyone who saw has to give you a large Easter egg.'

Kurt laughed, a surprisingly loud and ungraceful yelping laugh, Blaine privately thought it was the most adorable laugh he'd ever heard. 'So there's lots of naked boys running everywhere?' He asked incredulously through a grin.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders under his thick coat. 'It's a great time of year.' He couldn't help but join with Kurt's high laughter, catching his eye.

'And the teachers don't notice?'

'They comment on how extraordinarily good Giles must be at the Easter egg hunts.'

Another burst of laughter from Kurt, a hand braced lightly on his shoulder. 'So,' the laughter faded slightly from Kurt's face, amusement still sparkling in his eyes as he bit his lip thoughtfully, 'you don't mind just kissing people casually?'

Blaine drummed his fingers slightly over the seat. 'No,' he admitted, 'not when it's just a laugh for both.' He flicked his gaze up, gauging Kurt's reaction. The younger boy just look thoughtful.

'I've never really thought about it that way,' he admitted, dipping his head to flick his nose against his scarf as he thought.

'I'm not saying it's a good thing or a bad thing-'

'I know,' Kurt turned to smile at him. Blaine once again realised how lost he was as he watched just the corners of Kurt's lips curve about the scarf in a smile, eyes bright and skin pale. 'I always thought my first kiss would be something romantic, but it wasn't,' Blaine watched him trace an absent pattern on the grey seat fabric, 'so I'm open to new ideas.' He bumped his elbow against Blaine's.

'Some mentor I've been,' Blaine said drily. A smaller gloved hand patted his lightly before Kurt tucked his hands back in his lap and gazed out the window.

Somewhere between chapter 3 and 5 of his book Kurt fell asleep, soft snuffling snores starting in chapter 6 and the warm press of Kurt's cheek against Blaine's neck two pages later. Juggling book, iPod and sleeping Kurt, Blaine tucked him securely against his side and read on. Kurt swayed with him as the bus rumbled around a corner, daylight beginning to tint the sky. It only took a single paragraph for him to stop reading and glance down at the back of Kurt's head with a regretful chew of his lower lip. Closing his book he slowly inched his shoulder away from Kurt, holding up a hand to push him back into the seat. 'Sorry,' he whispered as Kurt's eyes blinked open sleepily. With a final little push Kurt slumped back to his side of the seats and Blaine slipped silently out of his seat, missing the confused hurt on Kurt's face. Leaving his shoes, Blaine dropped himself down into the seat in front of Wes and David and settled himself back to the window. He raised a dark eyebrow and lifted his head to look questioningly at the head wedged between the seats.

'I would just like to point out that Kurt looked very comfortable and happy, nestled into your side like a baby bird or something else sickeningly cute.'

'Just stop,' Blaine asked simply.

'You're just a little bit pathetic,' Wes commented before his head moved back.

'I make him feel uncomfortable,' Blaine spoke to the empty gap in the seats.

'So you're not going to spend as much time with him?' The gap spoke back.

Blaine shrugged and shifted further down in the seat. 'He didn't come out of the bathroom this morning, and I keep doing,' he closed his eyes at the memory of Kurt's lips pressed to his palm, 'stupid things.'

GGGGGGGGGG

Kurt was jolted awake by the vigorous shake of Trent, a grin flashed at him before Trent bounced off the seat and down the aisle. 'We're here, you slept for ages,' he called over his shoulder, mittened hands clutching Nathan's shoulders as he stood on tiptoe to peer down the aisle. Kurt blinked slowly, scrubbing at his eyes with the heels of his palms before he looked in sleepy confusion out the window.

'Maastricht?' His voice was sleep-roughened.

'A whole new country,' Trent bobbed again behind the taller Nathan.

'A whole new world,' Adam sailed past, arms outstretched and singing loudly.

Holding a hand in front of his mouth, Kurt yawned widely and shuffled slowly across the seats. He looked up over the seats as his feet hit Blaine's shoes, knocking them into the aisle.

'You forgot these,' Kurt presented him with his shoes. 'I think I have a bruise from where you pushed me back into my seat,' he joked.

'Sorry. Thanks,' Blaine held up his shoes with a quick flat smile and turned around, sitting sideways on the seat.

Kurt blinked and stood uncertainly for a moment. Biting his lip he left without a further look from Blaine.

The cheerful announcement by Mr Rowley that they would be going on a guided tour of the city met with impassive silence, Adam bent over at the back of the group and mimed throwing up.

'What's happening? Kurt jolted out of his vague daze as people started to move around him.

'We're going over to the fort before we meet up with the guide,' Trent walked slowly, eyes trained on the screen of his camera. He stopped and fixed Adam with an unamused stare over his camera, the screen showing a close up of Adam's nose.

'Far more attractive and majestic than some old fort,' Adam reached out and pressed the button on the camera before Trent could hit his hands away. 'How much memory do you have?'

Trent held his camera out of reach. 'I'm not telling you. You'll fill it up with pictures of your tongue. Ah,' he warned, swapping the camera to the other hand, 'you've done it before.'

Kurt placed his hands on each of their shoulders and slowly steered them down the path after the group, their squabble continuing. The dreary grey sky spread out above the trees and there was a hint of rain in the faint breeze, Kurt tucked his arms in closely as the trees rustled and branches creaked above him. A new country, and in Europe. Kurt couldn't help but smile at that.

Walking around the outskirts of the fort Kurt kept his hands tucked in his coat pockets, gazing up in silence as the old moss covered stones. He'd long since lost Adam and Trent and he couldn't bring himself to join one of the larger groups walking quietly across the grass. He occasionally caught sight of Blaine, his dark hair the only one not ruffled by the wind. Kurt's faint smile faded as continued walking alone. Digging into his pocket, he took a couple of clumsy half-hearted pictures of the bleak fort, wind biting at his cheeks as he stood still. His dark blue coat whipped across his thighs before he dropped the camera back into his pocket and pushed his hat further down over his ears.

Across the grass Kurt watched Mr Rowley cup his hands around his mouth, the wind snatching away his words as he called out something to the scattered Warblers. Glancing around, Kurt saw no one behind him and quickened his walk as everyone started making their slow ambling way towards the path and road. A figure turned around from the group at the edge of the grass and waved a hand at him, bright red hat, Kurt smiled and raised a hand back at Adam.

'You wandered off,' Adam jogged back to meet him. 'Just as well probably, I was forced to sing U2 to Trent to earn his forgiveness for stealing his camera.'

'Did he forgive you?'

'No,' Adam admitted, 'but I did change some of the lyrics of Beautiful Day. How you going? You looked a bit lonely.'

'Bit,' Kurt admitted, 'but I'm still the new boy so only to be expected.'

'If someone was talking about you,' Adam began carefully, 'would you want to know.'

Kurt stopped abruptly and cut in front of Adam. 'Tell me what you know and tell me now.' He ignored the faint thrill of nerves as his mouth went dry.

'They were talking about Blaine too without him knowing.'

'So about Blaine and me.'

'And Simon,' Adam added, slipping his arm through Kurt's, stalling slightly before Kurt threatened to step on his boots. 'There seems to be a case of Team Kurt and Team Simon arising.'

'I don't want to be Edward,' Kurt said immediately. 'So wait, the rest of the Warblers are talking about who Blaine likes more?' His voice rose higher. 'I have alienated myself even more,' he declared in matter of fact depression. 'Do straight boys really gossip that much?'

'No one's judging anyone,' with a squeeze and wiggle of his arm, Adam looked at him reassuringly.

'You're lying.'

'I really don't know what's going on with Blaine and Simon,' Adam skirted past that.

Kurt took that to mean no one else knew anything either. 'Am I going to get dragged out behind the bus and beaten up by Simon's friends?' He joked, but couldn't keep the hint of real apprehension from his voice at their reaction.

Dark brown eyes flicked him a strange look. 'A no bullying policy does actually cover students beating each other up, you know. And Simon doesn't really have that many friends,' he added critically.

'He's good looking though,' Kurt scanned his eyes over the group walking ahead, catching the back of Simon's head through the crowd.

'You look better,' Adam said staunchly. Kurt made a non-committal noise and tucked his chin into his scarf.

'Shift it please, boys,' Mrs James stood by the edge of the path, shepherding them out onto the pavement.

'Do we get lunch now?' Adam asked hopefully.

'It's,' Mrs James flicked her sleeve up, '9.01 in the morning.'

'So that's a yes then?' He tried a winsome grin.

'Try again in, oh,' she glanced at her watch again, 'three or four hours.'

'You used to be my favourite teacher,' Adam informed her sadly, flicking his scarf over his shoulder before walking away with Kurt. 'I think I'm stiff from sitting in that bath,' he rubbed his neck with a grimace.

'You had a bath this morning?' Trent was waiting for them in the middle of the pavement, falling in step as they caught up.

Adam bobbed his head. 'Of sorts,' he hedged.

'He sat in a bathtub with me,' Kurt gave in, 'fully clothed,' he added as Trent's open mouthed in an oh.

Trent jumped guilty as a firm hand clasped his shoulder. 'Fascinating as this conversation is,' Mrs James gave them a gentle push forward, 'and as much as I am also curious as to what Mr Hummel and Mr Bell were doing fully clothed in a bathtub, you three are going to have to walk faster. I'm going to be walking right behind you so I would appreciate it if you could keep the gossiping to a minimum.'

There was a pause.

'Doesn't leave us much to talk about, does it?'


	5. Maastricht Pt 2

'I'm so bored I could eat my hand,' Adam muttered, giving the barrier rope an experimental flick.

'Please don't,' Kurt murmured back, shuffling along with the group.

'It's fucking freezing,' he clapped his gloved hands together with a soft thump, rubbing them, 'when I eventually die of boredom I'll freeze solid.' Adam gazed in open distaste at the wooden walls and beamed ceiling. 'What's he even saying anymore?' Leaning to the side, Adam looked half-heartedly at the guide before tugging his hat further down on his head. Kurt tilted his head in a silent question. 'Something about how this mill used to work.'

Kurt cast his eyes over the faintly lit surrounds, passing without interest over the re-creations of mill devices. 'Fascinating.'

'You boys enjoying yourselves?' Mr Rowley bounced on the balls of his feet, looking around with a contented smile.

'We're thrilled,' Kurt replied. 'Wishing it would never end.'

Adam shivered miserably as a draft blew over him through the gaps.

'Good good,' Mr Rowley clapped Kurt on the shoulder, carrying on towards the front of the group. 'Interesting, isn't it?' His voice carried back to Kurt and Adam.

'Deathly boring, sir,' Giles' voice was heard promptly.

'I'm so hungry,' Adam moaned and fished his phone out of his pocket. He clasped his phone to his chest and wailed faintly as he looked at the time. 'Only 10.13. We're in the Netherlands, we're in a new city, we could be doing much better things than looking at a mill,' he scuffed his toe on the dirt floor. 'I mean, how amazing were the cobblestones outside in the city square we walked straight past? And the little stores? I even fixed up my supply of Euros in preparation.'

'I'm starving too,' Kurt announced, hunching his shoulder up for warmth, 'I think I missed breakfast on the bus.'

'I think Trent got some for you.'

Kurt nodded slowly. 'I'm going to guess it's still in his pocket.' He craned his head above Mark in front again. His eyes slid past Trent and instead fixed on Blaine, walking slowly alongside Simon to the side of the group. Something heavy settled in his stomach as he watched Simon tentatively thread his fingers through Blaine's, receiving a warm smile from Blaine in return. Simon's hand squeezed around Blaine's and Kurt stopped walking, turning to quickly face the back. 'Oh,' Kurt drew in a deep breath, glancing hurriedly around the mill and blinking. Adam placed a hand on his arm in preparation. 'Oh,' Kurt repeated, unshed tears blurring his eyes, 'bastard._'_ Adam's eyebrows disappeared up under his fringe in surprise. 'He was flirting with me. I might not know that much about flirting but that,' he hitched his bag up angrily, 'was flirting. That definitely was flirting, wasn't it?' He barrelled on without needing an answer. 'I can't believe it. I actually _cannot believe it._ Did I tell you we sang Baby, It's Cold Outside once? He asked me to sing it with him, and boy was he flirting, I've seen the Warbler approach to songs and no offence intended but there is definitely not that much attention paid to theatricality during singing!' Kurt finally took a breath, pressing his lips together and wrapping a white-knuckled hand around his bag strap. 'I finally,' he took another calming breath, swallowing, 'understand what all the romance drama in glee club at McKinley was about. I feel like I've been well and truly played.'

Adam ducked in front of him, stopping him in the middle of the path as he blindly started striding towards the door. 'I'm going put it out there right from the start,' he gripped Kurt's shoulder, 'I have no idea of the back story with you and Blaine or even Simon, but I honestly don't think Blaine is a player or anything like it.'

Kurt's shoulders slumped slightly in Adam's tight grip. 'I know,' he admitted reluctantly, 'he's what you said, caring and friendly, but I still feel used,' hurt anger spiking his voice again.

Adam released him with a squeeze of his hands. 'That's because he has been a bastard to you.'

Kurt nodded shortly. He looked down, surprise breaking through his anger, his fingers being plucked carefully off his bag strap.

'This isn't Blaine's neck,' Adam lifted his hands from the strap, 'and he's not worth ruining your cute bag over.'

The anger suddenly drained from him, Kurt leaning sideways to rest his cheek on Adam's shoulder as they walked back after the group. 'What if I think he is worth it?'

'Then you will be very miserable,' Adam said immediately and honestly.

'Last night he was,' Kurt paused wistfully, 'very Blaine. I don't want that to go.'

_'Alright,' Kurt broke the silence, dropping his raised knees under the bedding to look at Blaine, 'I have to ask,' Blaine looked startled, toothbrush hanging from his mouth, hand paused over his phone as he stood in the middle of the floor, 'how do you sleep with your hair like that?'_

_Blaine pushed his silver glasses up his nose with a finger and smiled adorably. Throwing his phone onto his bed he held up a hand briefly before hurrying into the bathroom. Barefeet padded quietly on the tiles, loud in the warm silence of the rooms. Kurt snuggled down further into the cosy warmth of his bed and watched with an unconscious smile as Blaine came back out, wiping his hand across his mouth._

_'My hair?' Blaine clarified._

_'You don't get product all over the pillow?'_

_Blaine laughed. 'This isn't product,' he flicked a strand of hair over his forehead as proof, 'it's wet.'_

_Blaine. Shower. Wet. Kurt stared at a small crack in the ceiling and swallowed hard. 'I thought you were a morning shower person?' _

_'I was too tired last night,' his footsteps padded closer to Kurt's bed, 'my hair was pretty much glued to one side of my face this morning when I woke up,' there was a smile in Blaine's voice and his pillow rustled and thumped, mattress squeaking under his weight. As silence fell once more between them awkwardness descended, the conversation too normal, full of easy friendship, to continue. _

_There was finally a quiet little rustle and the light clicked out, plunging the room into darkness._

_'Blaine?' It was easier to talk in the darkness, voicing his fears to impassive blackness instead._

_'Hm?' Another rustle of sheets, Kurt could imagine them slipping from Blaine's bare arm._

_'I never really thought about this before at McKinley,' the pillow shifted under his shoulders as he wriggled higher, 'there wasn't even the slightest possibility anyone would be interested in me so it never really seemed to matter. I was determined to be all me because everyone was so determined to stop that,' Kurt's matter of fact voice shifted with a hint of uncertainty and sadness, 'I like to dress nicely, I like clothes, I plan my outfits and I don't plan to blend in. Unless everyone is as fabulously dressed as I am,' he added softly, the quiet chuckle from the other side the only sign of Blaine's attention. 'I've never dressed to appeal to anyone else. You once told me I shouldn't try to stand out,' Kurt turned his cheek on the pillow, facing the darkness where Blaine was, 'really, am I ridiculous to other people?' He left it hanging in the darkness, feeling exposed as his tentative question met with silence._

_'I should-' Kurt started as Blaine's low voice was suddenly closer, '-say something intelligent and deep to explain my opinion on what you just said. But,' a gentle hand tapped a slap against his nose, 'that's all I can think of doing. Don't be an idiot.'_

_There was silence between them, faint voices from another room drifted through the walls._

_'And I'm sorry, I think I just hit your nose. I was actually aiming for your cheek.'_

_A laugh suddenly tumbled from Kurt, surprising him as he pressed a hand across his mouth. _

_'I was trying to make you feel better, not injure you,' the mattress dipped to the side and Kurt's body slumped into the dip, pressing against something warm and solid. 'Don't change how you look, Kurt, and don't doubt it. This is because of me, isn't it?' There was a muffled sigh in the darkness, the quiet drag of frustrated fingers through hair._

_'Adam said something to me today,' Kurt pushed himself upright, bent legs leaning along Blaine's side, 'that you don't give up on a good friend, even if things go wrong. I know I sound like I ate a self-help book,' he added, 'one of those really bad ones they sel-' he trailed off as Blaine's soft laugh covered his words._

_'You're wonderful.' It was short, sincere, accompanied by a soft squeeze of his knee before Blaine's weight lifted from his bed, and it left Kurt feeling everything was somehow still worth it. There was a sudden thump and Blaine grunted, the sound of one foot hopping frantically across the floor and a muttered stream of cursing._

_'Blaine?' Kurt pushed himself up on his palms, straining his eyes in the dark._

_'Walked into the cabinet,' Blaine grunted tightly. Kurt stifled a laugh into his fingers, yelping in surprise as Blaine's pillow clouted him across the face in retaliation. 'Kurt, we're good, yeah?'_

_'Yeah,' Kurt echoed, 'we're good.' _

GGGGGGGGG

'The bells! The bells!' Giles scuttled with a hunched back around the group, 'Esmeralda!' He rasped and looked around wildly.

'And so this bell-' Mr Rowley continued on obliviously with the guide at the front of the group.

Kurt glanced around, startled as Giles pawed and snuffled at his shoulder before limping across to David.

'-the oldest in the history of-'

David interrupted with a high-pitched shriek, quickly turning it into a coughing fit. Giles slunk away between the Warblers.

'Simon,' Kurt held out the scarf as the shorter boy turned around. He swallowed nervously, courage failing him.

'Oh,' his hands flew to his neck, then he smiled ruefully and took the black scarf from Kurt. 'Thanks,' his voice was warm and deep. Kurt immediately cursed his own higher voice. 'Did I drop it far behind?'

'Just then I imagine,' Kurt awkwardly fell in step beside him, the group ahead too far to easily walk to and no one behind to wait for. Following the echoing footsteps from in front, Kurt snuck a quick sideways glance at Simon. Straight nose and firm jaw. Brown hair, darker than Adam's but lighter than Blaine's. 'So,' Kurt forced the conversation, 'when did you come to Dalton?'

'A few months before you,' Simon opened his mouth as though to say more, then tucked his chin into his scarf as he dug his hands silently into his pockets.

'Have you always sung?'

'Yes.' Again the uncertain expression following his short answer. They walked in silence, footsteps loud on the cobbled courtyard. 'You?' Simon swallowed, 'Singing? I mean,' he added hastily, 'have you always sung?' It trailed away into a tentative question.

'Simon,' Kurt stopped abruptly, 'I hate churches and I'm in a church, I'm tired and miserable and I think I'm getting frostbite,' he concluded, drawing a small uncertain hint of a smile from Simon. 'Are you going out with Blaine?' It came out all in a jumbled rush, not the offhand tone he had really aimed for. 'Sorry, that was,' he rubbed his hands together, biting his lip, 'meant to be more subtle. A lot more subtle.'

'I'm not gay,' Simon said quickly. 'This is a church,' he added, as though that somehow explained it.

'Right,' Kurt didn't know what to do, settling for bobbing his head in a ridiculous nod. To his surprise Simon tried to catch his eye with an uncertain expression. 'We should catch up,' Kurt gestured at the group ahead, already walking faster.

'Hey,' Adam mouthed at him, holding his hand out and wiggling his fingers, Kurt slipped his hand into his and drew close by his side. He looked between Kurt and Simon with a raised eyebrow and a silent question. They almost smacked into Wes' back as the group stopped walking suddenly.

'That is wrong. That behaviour is not allowed in this church,' finger pointed at Adam and Kurt, the guide refused to look at them, instead addressing her statement to Mr Rowley. 'I ask they stop before we continue.'

There was a stunned silence. Kurt's cheeks burnt and his hand slipped soundlessly from Adam's. Courage, Blaine had text him so many times, but all he felt was shame and humiliation as he stared at the floor.

'Thank you,' the guide turned away and resumed walking. The group moved around him as Kurt stood still, hands by his side and eyes on the chipped stone floor. With a quick intake of breath he turned and hurried towards the exit, ignoring the voices behind him.

Reaching the cold, fresh air outside Kurt took a deep breath, glancing down at his brightly coloured gloves he suddenly ripped them off and flung them away from him. The gloves landed with a wet slap on the cobbles and Kurt sank to the curb.

He didn't need to look up to recognise the person who sat beside him, the familiar scent and quiet scuff of his shoes on the ground saying everything.

'I thought it would be different,' Kurt confessed to the gloves lying on the wet cobbles. 'One big family, you know? No one stood up for us.'

'Give them a chance. Some of the Warblers come from quite religious backgrounds,' Blaine said quietly beside him.

'So they agreed with her? My kind shouldn't be in their church?'

'I'm your kind.'

Kurt glanced at his black coat, plain jeans and grey gloves with a sad little smile. 'Not quite,' he said softly.

Reaching down, coat pulling across his shoulders, Blaine picked up the limp striped gloves gently and met Kurt's eyes wordlessly. The gloves lay crumpled and wet in his palm. Kurt shrugged and looked away.

'Here,' Blaine pulled off his own gloves, warm hands curling under Kurt's cold fingers. Holding his hand, palm to palm, fingers brushing the inside of his wrist, Blaine used his other hand to slip the glove on. In silence he repeated the motions with Kurt's other hand, 'You always seem so much smaller and delicate,' Blaine confessed, tugging Kurt's sleeve down over the grey woollen glove.

'Thanks,' Kurt said wryly. He left his hand clasped in Blaine's.

'Sorry,' Blaine bit his lips. 'It makes me mad too, Kurt,' there was a ripple of frustrated anger in his voice. 'But sometimes,' he rubbed his neck, 'it's easier to-'

'Blend in?' He pulled his hand away coolly. 'It was you that told me I wasn't ridiculous, that you regretted running away from your bullies.'

Blaine's shoe scuffed on the stones as he shifted his legs. 'I did and I do. Kurt, you're not me. Obviously. I'm not saying blend in, I'm _really_ not saying that trust me, what I'm saying is don't always try and see the worst.'

'Tell me, how do I take that any other way?'

Blaine dipped his head to catch Kurt's eye. 'I'm not actually talking just about that,' he confessed. 'I wish-' he swayed his head slightly as he struggled for words, 'Kurt, maybe take hints,' he continued over Kurt's frozen expression, 'I get the feeling people rarely speak bluntly to you?'

Kurt blinked and unfroze slightly, face paler. 'Oh, trust me, I've had blunt before.'

Blaine shook his head. 'Blunt from a friend. This isn't McKinley and you really don't have to shout to be noticed, Dalton is diff-'

'Different,' Kurt snapped. 'So I-'

'Oh just _listen_,' Blaine cut him off, 'you sometimes run people over, Kurt.'

Kurt stood up sharply. 'I'm going for a walk.'

'No you're not,' Blaine pulled him firmly back down. 'You don't speak Dutch. You can sit beside me and hate me just as well as you could if you were walking.'

'Was this,' Kurt gestured curtly with his hand, '_speech_ based around me in the church?'

'No,' Blaine said simply, 'that woman was a small-minded idiot.'

Kurt nodded slightly and turned away from Blaine.

'Trent broke the guide,' Giles announced cheerily, footsteps approaching behind them.

'Broke?' Blaine looked up from his clasped hands.

'Yep. Nathan was going for the physical approach but Mr Rowley held him back, Trent ripped the skin off her in a very scary polite voice.'

'What did he say?'

Giles shrugged. 'It was in Dutch. Mrs James can't tell him off for swearing because no one has any idea what he actually said. Apart from the guide,' he amended, 'but she went red and had a bit of a seizure and left. Screaming at Trent,' he added with a vaguely impressed nod.

'I didn't know Trent spoke Dutch,' Kurt's dull voice joined the conversation.

'I can speak four languages,' Trent came up behind them, hand wound tightly around Adam's and face fiercely determined.

Nathan clapped his hand firmly on Kurt's shoulder, startling him into looking up. 'You alright?'

'Fine, thanks,' Kurt smiled wanly.

'Boys,' Mr Rowley called over the faint wind whipping at hair, hats and scarves, 'you've two hours free time to explore, shop,' he cast a glance at Kurt and Adam. Kurt smiled faintly at him in response, appreciating the gesture. Standing up he trailed slowly after Adam and Trent, lacking in their enthusiasm as they moved down the street in search of shops.

GGGGGGGGGGG

The sky was a dark stormy grey as the Warblers huddled around the door of the bus, arms clutching rustling bags as the wind snapped coats across knees and thighs.

'How's he going to get it back through customs?'

'It's hideous,' Kurt pronounced with a faint shudder, looking away with a nauseated expression.

The bus rocked as inside Mr Rowley wrestled determinedly with his purchase.

'Everything going well, sir?' Nathan curled his fingers around the window and raised his eyes over the edge. He dropped to the flat of his feet and looked around with a grimace. 'It's all a bit ugly in there.'

There was a thud and a moose head pressed against the window and Trent shrieked. The moose stared out at the boys with mournful eyes and slowly started its descent down the window. There was a faint screech of moose against glass. The Warblers watched, transfixed.

'Right,' Mr Rowley sounded slightly out of breath, 'I've secured it down and the batteries are out,' he smoothed down his hair, 'you can all come and get your seats now. It's safe,' he assured the unmoving group. There was an unimpressed silence before Mr Rowley impatiently waved them forward again.

'After you,' Mark stepped back and gestured Wes forward.

Wes rocked on his feet with Mark's shove, refusing to move. 'I don't like moose.'

'Since when?'

'Since now.'

'Mr Rowley,' Kurt started up the bus steps first, 'may I just ask, why? Why,' he gestured at the thing strapped to the seat, 'a moose?'

'I've never seen anything like it before,' Mr Rowley gave the faux fur a proud pat.

Kurt edged around the stiff legs protruding into the aisle. 'I can honestly say neither have I.'

'You will wake up in the middle of the night and find that thing has come to life and chewed half your face off,' Giles informed Mr Rowley bluntly. 'Sir.'

'Sit down, Giles,' the teacher responded, flustered.

'Not near the moose,' he retorted.

A strangled moan of pain and blood-lust rumbled through the bus and Adam collapsed sideways with wide-eyes and a yell. Scrabbling behind him he turned to face the moose, pressing hurriedly back into the seat as four stiff legs slowly paddled the air before him.

'What the _fuck_ is that?' Adam demanded, half crouched and clinging to the opposite seat.

'Adam!' Mrs James admonished over the howls of laughter from the backseat as Adam remained pressed against the seat in bewildered horror. The moose moaned again.

'Oh my God it sounds like it's being shot,' Nathan murmured in incredulous horror. Blaine cried with silent laughter on his shoulder and the hooves slid in and out of view from the seat.

'That's just wrong,' David stared at the legs, 'that is just so wrong.'

Mr Rowley held up an awkward hand to the boys, twitching a nervous smile as he hastily reached for the battery compartment. 'I must not have,' he dodged a club from a hoof, 'removed all the batteries.'

'He bought a walking shoulder high battery powered moose,' David pulled out his phone, 'this has to be shared with the world.'

The boys at the back of the bus crowded around his phone, offering suggestions and the occasional hand to type that got slapped away.

'Bloody hell,' Adam exclaimed suddenly. The various shopping bags piled across the seats rustled as the moose lifted its front leg and took staggering steps down the bus, swaying into the surrounding seats.

'Shit,' Blaine swore hurriedly and scrabbled over the seat. Kurt grunted as Blaine's legs swung into his lap, squirming and drawing himself up as the moose wobbled menacingly up the aisle.

'Mr Rowley,' Trent wailed plaintively, knees tucked up under his chin. The moose's mouth dropped open with its rough approximation of a moose roar and its leg spasmed forward again.

'It's like some terrifying sex toy,' Giles leaned across the boys on the back seat, angling his camera down the aisle into the path of the moose.

'Who the hell would want to have sex with that?' Nathan demanded.

There was an awkward pause as Mr Rowley came hurrying down the aisle, arms outstretched after his moose.

'Sir,' Giles leaned over the top of his seat, Mr Rowley looked up, arms wrapped around the moose's neck as he attempted to drag it backwards, 'just out of idle curiosity, what drew you to buy your,' he gestured, 'lovely,' Adam snorted, 'moose?'

'One of a kind, Giles, one of a kind.'

'Carl. It's name should be Carl,' Simon spoke up unexpectedly. All faces turned in surprise to him. Mr Rowley stopped his struggles and looked at the moose contemplatively.

Giles shrugged. 'Carl it is.'

GGGGGGGGGG

'_Like the beat beat beat of the tom-tom-_' Trent swayed happily from side to side as the Warblers sang.

'Blaine,' shifting in his seat, Kurt turned partially towards Blaine, 'tell me,' he started evenly, 'you kiss me, you throw up, you change seats to avoid me and now you're all 'mind if I move in closer',' he added sarcastically.

'Could you consider things from my point of view?' Blaine's nose bumped his cheek softly as the bus cornered, the four boys in the back swaying in their seats. 'I made an idiot of myself over you.'

'Your point of view? What would that be, the kiss and snub view?' Kurt whispered harshly.

'You said I was your friend and not Karofsky but you wouldn't come out of the bathroom this morning!' Blaine's quick breath was warm on his cheek, an angry hiss of a whisper. 'You won't tell me what's wrong so I have to assume.'

'Assume what?' Kurt shot back, 'That I'm being a drama queen?'

'You're not a drama queen,' Blaine said witheringly, 'although right now-' Kurt snapped his hand up between them, fingers accidentally brushing Blaine's lips as he cut him off. Firm fingers wrapped around his own and lowered them, gripping tightly without letting go. 'I have to assume,' his voice was low and even, 'that I make you uncomfortable.'

'What's your problem?' Kurt hissed and snatched his hand away. 'You saw how I reacted when you kissed me,' a faint flush spread up his neck, however his blue eyes remained angrily determined, 'you know how I feel, so why do you _keep doing this_, Blaine?'

'Do you want me to move?'

'And you'll sit where?' With the moose?' Kurt snapped quietly. Blaine fell silent, head dipped towards his knees. Kurt thumped his head back against the seat, angry stare fixed out the windscreen of the bus. Blaine's throat moved as he swallowed slowly, eyelashes dark on his cheeks as he nodded before straightening to turn his face from Kurt.

'_Day and night, night and day, why is it so-'_ Blaine's voice joined the singing, '_that this longing for you follows wherever I go?'_

_'In the roaring traffics boom, in the silence of my lonely room,'_ Kurt picked at the seam of his jeans, '_I think of you.'_

Their knees bumped as the bus slowed to a stop at the lights. Kurt kicked his legs out, letting his thighs rest fully on the seat and feet rest further out.

'Glad Mr Anderson and Mr Hummel have decided to join us,' Mrs James called over the singing, 'hope we weren't disturbing your conversation. I'm sure it's more important than practicing.'

'_There's an oh such a hungry yearning burning inside of me-' _Nathan clutched his hands dramatically to his chest, mouthing the words down to the car stopped beside the bus.

Kurt's shoulder bumped into Blaine's as the bus moved and he inhaled the scent of his hair product, addictive and fresh. He pressed his lips together and firmly pushed himself away. Blaine kept his chin angled away from him. Under the singing Carl started bawling again. Kurt propped two fingers against his forehead with the ridiculousness of it all.

Eventually, lulled by the continuous noise of the bus and the faint rumbling vibrations, Kurt felt his eyelids droop shut.

It was dark when he jerked awake, eyes snapping open to a flurry of muted excited as the Warblers shrugged into coats, stifling yawns and stretches.

'Dinner,' Wes caught his bewildered eye.

'Maccas,' Mark drummed his palms on the top of the seat in anticipation.

'Not a fan,' Kurt preoccupied himself with fixing his scarf, 'clear skin,' he explained as Mark stared, gesturing at his face. He slipped further down the row of seats to avoid the others.

'I'll be back,' Mark promised, pointing wordlessly at him before continuing down the aisle.

Sliding further down in the seat, Kurt propped his knees up against the seat back in front and tilted his head to the side, resting his cheek against the scratchy fabric. He stifled a yawn, shifting uncomfortably in the faintly nauseous tiredness long car trips always seemed to produce. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and gazed listlessly out the window at the glowing lights of McDonalds.

'Shove across,' Mark dropped down beside him and held a small cardboard box on the palm of his hand. 'I am actually begging you to eat this.'

Kurt braced his palms on the seat and shuffled upright. 'Is that a,' he tentatively lifted the lid, 'a burger?'

Mark shook his head. 'You say it more like this, a _burger_,' he gave the word an awed emphasis.

'If I eat it and my face breaks out I will hit you,' Kurt informed him, taking a small bite from the burger.

Mark laughed, blue eyes friendly. 'Bring it. I'm short, stocky and I play football.'

Kurt shrugged. 'I used to play football.'

'Kicker?' Mark raised his eyebrows and ran a professional eye over Kurt.

'Quarterback,' Kurt nodded seriously, a small smile curving his mouth as Mark laughed back. He clapped Kurt on the shoulder and heaved himself out of the seat.

A lighter weight slipped in the empty seat and Adam curled up beside him. 'I think that was a boy way of checking you were alright.'

'Are you alright?' Kurt turned it around on him, running his eyes over Adam's face.

Adam shrugged, slim fingers fiddling with the end of Kurt's scarf. 'There's always people like that guide,' he shrugged again, the smile in his eyes bright in the spotlights of the bus, 'but there's always people like Trent too.'

'Nathan as well.'

'His younger brother is gay,' Adam stretched his legs up the seat in front, revealing lime green socks, 'he moved to Dalton because he was being bullied and Nathan moved with him.' Adam smiled fondly, 'He's the oldest Warbler and sort of like everyone's big brother. He's a sweetheart.'

'Do you want my sympathy burger?' Kurt offered up the box. 'I'm not really hungry.'

'You should eat,' Adam said seriously, 'don't let it get to you.'

Kurt shook his head. 'It's not that. It's just,' he released a slow breath out, 'agh,' he finished. 'Please. Take the sympathy burger.'

Lightly tanned hands accepted the burger from him. 'Sleep on my shoulder,' Adam instructed, 'you look like crap.'

Kurt smiled and turned his back to Adam, settling comfortably against his side. 'Doesn't anything ever get to you?' He felt rather than saw Adam's shrug.

'Yes and no.'

'I spoke to Simon,' Kurt confessed after a pause as the bus growled and stuttered to life again, McDonalds clutching Warblers back on board. 'I don't think I've ever said much beyond 'hello' or 'where's room 12' before.'

Adam hunched his shoulders in a wince. 'Would you like the sympathy burger back?'

'It was fine,' Kurt dipped his head, 'awkward when I suddenly asked if he was dating Blaine in a calm, offhand and desperately panicked way.' He kicked his foot pensively against the seat, 'Blaine said I don't take hints,' it was a quiet confession, 'I feel embarrassed.'

GGGGGGG

Kurt's hair stuck up in uneven spikes, his expression fixed in overtired irritation. His footsteps were muffled in the light carpet of the corridor and he longed irrationally for hard floor to thump his feet along.

'Don't,' Kurt held up his hand warningly, stepping away and around to face Blaine, 'touch me. Please.'

Blaine blinked. 'Shall I request a room-change? If my presence is that unbearable?' He inquired politely.

'Sarcasm,' Kurt swiped his card viciously, 'funny.' The door pushed open with a click and he strode in, letting the door swing back after him. He dropped his bag heavily to the bed, turning to face Blaine before giving up and striding past. He stopped awkwardly as Blaine made for the door at the same time.

The dark haired Warbler braced his hand against the wall, blocking Kurt's way. 'This is ridiculous,' he stated evenly. 'We can't _both_ storm out. Look at us,' Blaine spread his arms, 'we can't even fight properly.'

'Sarcasm can be a brutal weapon,' Kurt said icily.

'Why are you taking offence to everything I do today?'

The image of Simon and Blaine's hands clasped together, that soft little smile, the talk in front of the church, shame. 'Why are you so damn determined to be my friend?' Kurt replied bitterly instead.

Blaine's voice rose in the first hint of angry frustration. 'I want _you_ to be _my_ friend!' His sudden yell hung heavily between them, dark eyelashes blinked as he looked away from Kurt.

'Fine!' Kurt broke it with a yell as everything that had built up snapped, 'let's be friends!' He spread his arms angrily, '_Best buddies_. Why not?'

'Wonderful!' Blaine shot back, eyes dark and hard inches from Kurt's.

'Great!'

Blaine's breath panted loudly between them and Kurt glared back, refusing to back down.

'You really piss me off sometimes, Kurt,' Blaine's palm hit the wall with a frustrated smack. Kurt flinched at the sound.

'Oh?' Kurt stepped dangerously close, 'I do? I have been ignored, confused, patronised and _kissed_ by you,' his voice climbed loudly, 'you can frickin deal with it Blaine!'

With a growl of frustration Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's neck, fingers twisting in his hair as he roughly pulled their foreheads together. Kurt clenched his jaw, eyes closed as Blaine's hot breath brushed over his lips. The soft fabric of Blaine's top wound through Kurt's fingers as he twisted his hand in it, dragging and holding Blaine closer. Blaine rubbed their foreheads together faintly with a quieter sigh and Kurt bumped his fist lightly against Blaine's chest, still wound around his top.

'I'll ask for a room change,' Blaine's voice was a murmur inches from his mouth.

'Why?' It was out before he could think and a blush spread across Kurt's cheeks. Of course he knew why, they'd spent most of the day yelling the reasons at each other. 'I mean-' he frowned at himself and swallowed, forehead rubbing against Blaine's again as he dipped his head towards the floor. He was angry, so angry, at Blaine, but there was an awful finality in the other Warbler's voice, saying this was it, there wasn't going to be a friendship after this fight. Kurt's fingers unconsciously gripped Blaine's top tighter. Until a minute ago never seeing Blaine again was a welcome thought, but when faced with the reality of it Kurt took a shuffling step forward.

'Kurt,' Blaine breathed warningly, fingers shifting at the nape of his neck.

It was rejection again, mixed with confusion and ashamed hurt. 'Why do you keep doing this when you promised you don't think of me like that?' Kurt stepped back and dropped his hand away.

There was nothing else to say and the door shut with a quiet but firm _snick_ after Kurt.

The hallway was too quiet as Kurt stalked down it, a disconcerting lack of singing or voices. He glanced around self-consciously, feeling as though everyone else was listening, judging. Kurt clasped his hands together and rubbed his palms, he must look like the unwelcome outsider, disturbing whatever it was Blaine and Simon had before he turned up with his suitcase full of problems.

'Ja?' Trent opened the door, a large orange bow wrapped around his forehead. Kurt blinked. Trent adjusted it and cocked his head. 'To remind me to charge my laptop,' he explained, giving the bow an extra little tug to the side.

'Wilkommen,' Adam waved an absent hand at him, black laptop propped against his raised knees as he sat reclined against the bed-head. 'Sorry about the mess.' Kurt picked his way through the strewn debris across the floor, avoiding the larger mound that suggested someone's suitcase was buried under there somewhere. 'Come sit,' eyes still trained on the screen, Adam patted the bed beside him. 'Skyping my sister,' he added as Kurt bent to pull off his shoes. 'Hang on,' the mattress bounced as Adam shifted sideways, making room and holding out his arm for Kurt. 'This,' Kurt tucked comfortably under Adam's arm, resting his cheek on his shoulder, 'is my sister.' His left hand typed rapidly across the keyboard and the girl in the video frame smiled and waved silently. Kurt smiled and lifted a hand in reply. 'Her name is Florence,' Adam scanned the text scrolling across the screen from her and laughed, 'she thinks you're cute.'

'How old is she?' Kurt caught Florence's eyes in the screen again and smiled.

'Twelve, with an impeccable taste in fashion already.'

'Thanks to her brother?' Kurt tilted his head up on Adam's shoulder, the soft wool of his oversized sweater rubbing against his cheek.

'Thanks to her brother,' Adam agreed, grinning and relaying the conversation over Skype. 'You're very cute and snugly at the moment,' he glanced down at Kurt, 'you still very upset over Blaine?'

Kurt bit his lip and bumped his nose lightly against Adam's shoulder. 'I had another fight with Blaine,' he confessed.

'Are you and Blaine-?' Trent fiddled with his bow, eyes meeting Kurt's questioningly. Kurt shook his head in response. Adam raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

'He kissed me,' Kurt admitted softly, picking a piece of lint off Adam's arm.

Trent's mouth opened and his bow slid over his eye. He hurriedly pushed it back up, sandy hair spiked and messy. 'Why aren't you two together then?' He looked between Kurt and Adam for confirmation.

'Simon,' Adam mouthed, pulling his red and black striped sweater up over his mouth.

'He just sees me as a friend,' plucking at Adam's sweater, Kurt curled in closer. 'Am I being very snugly?'

'Yep,' Adam rested his cheek on the top of Kurt's head. 'I'm going to have no sweater left if you keep pulling bits off it.'

The mattress dipped again and Trent's weight dropped down on Kurt's other side. 'So he just kissed you for kicks then?'

Kurt felt strangely flattered, warmth filling him as Trent wriggled closer and propped his head against Kurt's shoulder. Surrounded without questions or hesitation by the two boys, Kurt felt more comfortable and accepted than he could remember ever feeling. 'I don't know. I don't really want to think about it,' he twitched his feet, bumping Adam's, 'it didn't mean want I wanted it to and that's all.'

The only sound was the tapping of Adam's hands across the keyboard.

'What did you fight about?' Trent asked finally.

Kurt slapped his hands lightly against his jeans in faint frustration. 'I'm not even sure. About being friends I guess.'

'Blaine doesn't have a proper friend,' Trent pushed his bow up again. 'Not like this,' he reached across Kurt and flicked Adam's ear. He grinned as Adam mouthed 'bitch' at him, rubbing his red ear vigorously.

'He's friends with everyone,' Kurt waved his hand dismissively.

'Hm,' Adam stopped his rapid typing, 'can you picture him squishing onto a single bed with Wes and David like this?' Both Trent and Kurt paused at that mental image. Trent pulled a face and grimaced slightly. 'That would be a no,' Adam resumed typing.

'Are you staying with us tonight?' Trent tipped his head up to ask.

A smile spread unconsciously across Kurt's face at Trent's assumption, it wasn't even an offer, rather a clarification as though Kurt had been doing this for years. 'I don't have pyjamas,' he confessed.

'I've got plenty,' Adam waved that away.

Feet hit the ground with a thump as Trent swung his legs off. 'I'll show you,' he held a hand out to Kurt, pulling him up.

'You know where his pyjamas are?'

Trent shrugged, moving to the pile of clothes on the little side table. 'He certainly doesn't. And I'm supposed to be the forgetful one. These?' He held out a pair, cream coloured with little red foxes.

'They came in a set of three,' Adam cut in over the top of the laptop, 'foxes, skunks and squirrels. I think they're cute. No comments. We're the same size so they'll fit.'

'We're going to,' Trent paused, 'Koln tomorrow? No? Bonn?' He caught the booklet Adam lobbed at him with a grin. 'Thanks. It's,' he flipped the pages, 'Aachen. Whatever and wherever that is.'

Trent and Adam's voices continued back and forth as Kurt slipped into the fox pyjamas. He smiled at himself in the bathroom mirror and ignored the memories of the morning.

'Mind if I push the beds together?' Kurt walked in on Trent asking Adam.

Adam raised one dark eyebrow. 'A big slumber party? Should I get out the nail polish and hairbrushes?'

'I'm wearing a bow, you're in black tights and Kurt's wearing pyjamas with foxes,' he threw a shrug, 'could we be more gay?'

Kurt curled up on the bed as Trent pushed the other one to join it, leaning across occasionally to fling clothing out of the way.

'Please sit in the middle,' the whisper was quiet against his ear, casting a glance sideways Kurt met Adam's dark eyes, seeing tired sadness for the first time. 'Please,' he mouthed.

'Right,' Trent bounced onto the bed and into Adam's side, 'I think I've got a lot of dvds stored on here-' Kurt watched Adam's face fall, unnoticed. 'I was thinking an episode of North and South. Richard Armitage,' Trent waggled his eyebrows significantly. He reached up and tweaked his bow, 'The gay bow says yes.'

'Richard Armitage, period clothing,' Adam clapped his hands together, 'I'm sold.'

'That's one seriously happy expression,' Trent peered closely at Kurt's face, 'thinking about Richard Armitage already?'

Kurt smiled and shook his head, draping his arms across his stomach with a relaxed stretch. 'I've never had anything like this before. I was gay and that was me, nothing I could do about it. I,' he plucked at a fox shaped button, 'never had anything like this here. Being happy _because_ I'm gay not despite it. Even after today.' He released the button and lifted his gaze with a smile, 'sorry. That was my revelation for the night.'

The dvd started, Trent humming happily on the other side of Adam.

'Adam,' Kurt murmured under the sounds of Margaret's angry protest on screen, he bit his lip as Adam turned his face curiously to him, 'Blaine wants a room-change.' Dark brown eyes instantly sympathetic, Adam wordlessly squeezed his shoulder. The heavy, sickening weight refused to lessen despite the comforting pat of Adam's hand on his arm. 'You should be cloned as the perfect friend,' he murmured.

Hand stilling on his shoulder, Adam looked touched. 'Nah,' his usual light expression slid back over his face, 'I just like you because it gives me someone to bitch to who understands,' he flashed Kurt a small grin. The grateful flick of his brown eyes however didn't go unnoticed as Adam turned his face back to the screen.

GGGGGGGGG

Adam pressed the softest of kisses to Trent's forehead, smoothing back his messy hair as he slept, oblivious and peaceful, on his shoulder. A soft sigh slipped from Adam's lips, loud in the silence of the dark room. The blankets rustled as he shifted down to place his head on the pillow, the arm around Trent's back guiding his head down carefully. The sleeping boy rocked with the movement and his loosely curled hand flopped against Adam's neck, unconsciously curving and pressing. In the dark Kurt heard a upset sniff and a quiet choke.

Feeling like he was intruding on something, Kurt closed his eyes and waited for sleep, fingertips pressed comfortingly against Adam's arm.

**In some strange way I can see a bit of Mr Knightley in Blaine, the Gwyneth Paltrow adaption one. As seen in the Kurt/Finn/Rachel episode, Kurt definitely does have a bitchy side and he doesn't always stop to think, so I see him as a bit of Emma too. But moving on from my Jane Austen moment...**


	6. Aachen Pt 1

**Just as a head up in regards to story direction, the Warblers will be doing some day trips before going to stay with the partner school for a while and there will be a day in Paris included. And the moose reappears.**

**Thank you to everyone who replied to my question about McDonalds! I was honestly quite stunned and everyone I told was...*blink**blink* **_**Mickey D's**_**? Ah well, learn something new every day. Such as the fact fairy-floss is called cotton candy in America. **

**The ship 'Tram' for Adam and Trent (courtesy of AlexandraScrubsGlee) is incredibly adorable!**

_No one says a word but their lips are poised  
But everyone's got an opinion of course  
And we were losing friends over love  
Losing friends over love_

All the stupid things you do at night  
When you been up for three days  
And you're so uptight  
And we were losing friends over love  
Losing friends over love

_-Eskimo Joe_

GGGGGGGG

'Christ,' David rolled over in bed, fumbling a hand awkwardly across his back to drag the bedding over his head and press his face under the pillow, ''the hell is going on with them?'

'I think that first day blow out hasn't been resolved,' Wes tugged his top down, brushing a quick hand over his short hair.

A shape moved grudgingly under the blankets and David slid the sheet down off his face. 'Blaine was pretty cut up about whatever happened, yeah?'

'You know how Blaine gets,' stooping, Wes fished under the bed for his shoes. 'David,' he sat up and held his shoes up pointedly, 'would it kill you not to kick my shoes under the bed every time? I line them up for a reason.'

'Because you're incredibly OCD? David muttered into the pillow. 'So wait,' he propped himself up on his elbows and bunched the bunched the blankets up to his chest, 'this is like the Simon fiasco again?'

Blaine's muffled voice rose through the walls in another yell.

'Only worse,' David added.

Wes dropped his shoe to the floor and shuffled forward. 'What happened with Simon?' David looked uncomfortable. Wes gave a little prompting cough.

'Blaine had a bit of a thing for him and Simon didn't,' David admitted grudgingly. He lifted his eyes and wordlessly swore Wes to silence.

Wes dropped back against the headboard with a faint surprised huff, David watched him out the corner of his eye. 'How come I didn't know about this?' He said finally. 'And when you say 'a bit of a thing'?' He let it hang in the air.

'Bit of a big thing. Not Kurt standard big though,' he added.

Wes just raised his eyebrows, eyes fixed unseeing in thought on the carpet. 'On _Simon_ of all people. I only found out he actually spoke when he joined the Warblers.'

'Kurt's a good kid,' David added. Wes nodded in agreement and David cleared his throat, another burst of yelling muffled through the walls. 'I thought he was into Blaine,' David finally confessed.

'So did I,' Wes said immediately. Kurt's higher voice was recognisable above Blaine's. 'There must be something we don't know.'

'Do you think we should-,' nodding towards the wall, David looked uncertainly at Wes. Wes opened his mouth before closing it and shaking his head decisively. 'I know you know more about it than me,' he started carefully, 'but about Blaine's stress attacks, I'm,' he bobbed his head awkwardly, 'you know, worried.'

Wes thumped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'You know he had some recently?'

'He mentioned it, some passing comment, he never really _says_ anything though.'

With a sigh Wes draped his arms over each side of the bed. 'I don't know what to do,' he raised his hand to scrub over his face. 'He doesn't really want anyone else to know, will we make it worse by telling someone?'

David just groaned and thumped his knee uncertainly against the wall. 'Who would we tell? His parents when we're back home?'

The word _bastard_ echoed into their room and there was the thump of feet.

'Maybe we should tell Kurt to back down?'

David picked awkwardly at the sheet and Wes redid his shoelaces as Kurt's scream carried through, telling Blaine to go to hell. A door slammed violently and David hurriedly laid back on the bed, Wes leaning back in a quick display of nonchalance as someone thumped their fist against the door. Grimacing, David looked across at Wes and slunk down further in his bed. 'You let him in,' David whispered, pulling the sheets quickly over his head before Wes could protest.

'I could kill him,' Blaine informed him flatly as the door opened. Pushing past he strode into the room, aiming a frustrated kick at the bed frame before sinking down beside it. 'I could just,' Blaine cut off in overwhelming frustration, hands throttling an invisible throat. He slammed his head back into the mattress with a growl. Wes carefully sank to David's bed, facing Blaine on the floor.

'How are you going?'

Blaine fixed him with a stare. 'How do you _think_ I'm going? And no, I'm not about to throw up on your carpet.' He kicked his legs out straight, hitting the bed opposite. 'He's _impossible!_' He burst out before biting his lip and turning his head to the side, tightly closing his eyes. Drawing his knees back up, he propped his elbows on his legs and ground his forehead into his palms. 'It's like he's deliberately rubbing in it my face,' his voice was muffled into his hands, twisting sarcastically, 'I'm going to show you what you could have, but oh no, _sorry_ you can't. I'll just stare at you with my big blue eyes. I spoke and I went to touch his hand and I know,' he carried on, words rolling on in anger, '_stupid_ thing to do but I used to be able to and I wish I still could and he started screaming at me and I just, I'm so-,' he raked his hands through his hair. 'And I feel guilty because I completely,' he threw his hands up again, 'freaked him out when I, you know, but I- I liked Simon, a _lot_ -Oh I think I am-' Blaine's face drained of colour and he staggered quickly to his feet.

David exchanged a look with Wes, Wes following after Blaine into the bathroom as Blaine dropped to his hands and knees.

'Blaine,' Wes was both formal and gentle, crouching beside him, 'you are the Warblers soloist. As a leader I am not going to let your ruin your voice and throat. I will be informing Mrs James.' Despite his statement, Wes remained beside him, hand gripping Blaine's shoulder as he waited for his response.

In the deafening silence of room 331 Kurt slowly crawled onto the bed. Breathe in. '_Did I ever think of you-'_ breathe out.

'_As my enemy-'_ The room was still.

'_Did you ever think of me?'_ Blaine's words rang in his ears.

'_I'm not complaining.' _Kurt squeezed his eyes shut.

'_I never tried to feel-' _He was too hurt for tears.

'_I never tried to feel-' _Breathe out.

'_This vibration_.' 'You know damn well I didn't see you as a friend'. Breathe in. Kurt's heart would have leapt at that statement had it been said before the trip, now it just seemed to falter and stop.

Only Kurt's side rose and fell with each slow breath as he lay curled on the bed.

The song ended. Kurt quietly trailed his fingertip down the edge of his iPod.

Outside, Wes steeled himself pushed against the half opened door. He glanced at David's face, half hidden in the shadows of the entrance alcove and flicked his eyes pointedly towards the still figure curled on the bed. 'Kurt?' Wes took a step forward into the dim room and waited. Kurt stirred faintly and lifted his head. 'We,' he gestured to himself and David as he took another step forward, 'wanted to talk with you, if that's alright?'

Kurt shrugged and pushed himself up against the headboard of the bed. Wes felt a wave of sympathy as Kurt wrapped his arms around his raised knees, the grey of his top dull against his black jeans.

'We know you're mad at Blaine,' Wes held up his hands, 'and that's yours and Blaine's business, but it's just-'

'If you could hate him without yelling at him?' David translated. Kurt stared with an increasingly blank expression as David fumbled on.

David drew Wes to the side silently as they left room 331, pulling him down the corridor slightly. 'I think he took that badly.'

GGGGGGG

Giles flung his arm out and hit Mark across the chest with a thump, Mark grunted and Giles curled his fingers in his shirt, holding him still as he stared ahead. 'Girls,' he breathed.

There was a studied silence in the lift, then a quiet scuffle of feet as everyone surreptitiously shuffled towards the centre. Kurt leaned his shoulders against the back of the lift. All he felt was –he slowly walked forward–empty. Empty and tired. Someone jostled his shoulder and Kurt himself to be pushed to the side as the Warblers made a casual beeline for the group of girls, Kurt stared unseeing at the floor.

The floor continued in smooth marble under his feet. Somehow he found a plate in his hand, standing in a line around the buffet, moving slowly forward with the crowd. Chattering voices buzzed unheard around him.

'Kurt,' Trent gripping his sleeve, halting his hand, 'I think you've got enough.

Blinking, Kurt broke through his dumb daze, glancing down at his plate. 'Oh,' he stared at the mess of piled food. He looked across the buffet tables. 'I think I just took one of everything.'

'I think you did too,' Trent gently took the plate off him. 'Sit and I'll get yours.'

'Thanks,' Kurt murmured gratefully, avoiding eye contact with anyone as he slipped into the seat opposite Adam.

Adam flicked him a cursory glance, looking back down before hurriedly looking up again. 'Bloody hell, you look like you've been eaten and thrown up.'

Kurt stabbed his fork into a jam sachet, slowly twisting it. He flicked his eyes up. 'So do you,' he muttered, pushing the sachet around the table.

'Didn't sleep well,' Adam spread butter across his toast, accidentally pushing his knife through. Sighing, he let the knife drop to the plate with a clatter, spreading his hands with a rueful expression before slumping his forehead into his palm. Kurt silently stretched his hand across the table palm up. Adam grasped his hand, holding and squeezing tightly for a moment before he let go. 'But moving on,' Adam forced a smile, brushing his dark fringe to the side. He drew a deep breath, glancing around the room with bitten lips before turning back to Kurt with his usual expression. 'What's your excuse?'

Kurt held up the mutilated jam sachet. 'This is Blaine's face,' he said simply.

'Wait, this morning, the yelling...?'

'I used to think he was the perfect guy,' Kurt shook his head at himself, 'I just,' he closed his eyes, face twisting as he suddenly slammed his foot into the table leg. Adam wordlessly steadied the table. Leaning forward Kurt slowly slumped his forehead to the table with a soft thud. 'I think I just hurt my shoes,' he murmured. He blinked and opened his eyes, lifting his head to prop his chin on the table as Adam pushed another jam towards him.

'Another Blaine face?' Adam pushed the fork across as well.

Thumping his arm onto the table, Kurt prodded the jam, leaning his cheek sideways to vaguely watch. 'I feel awful,' he twisted the fork, 'I've got my face on the table. And I don't care.' Adam reached across and stroked a comforting hand over Kurt's hair. 'I just let you touch my hair,' Kurt stated numbly, 'I never do that.'

'Kurt,' Mrs James bent by the table, meeting his eyes gently, 'can I have a word?'

Adam looked anxiously at him as he pushed to his feet. His ears rang as he followed after her, past the tables of curiously watching Warblers, out and down the wide stairs, he fixed his eyes on the back of her black top and followed her into a quiet corner of the lobby. It was the yelling, they'd heard him and Blaine. Was that bullying? Harassment? McKinley, back to the lockers, the slushies, Karofsky. Thoughts ran and jumbled through his mind.

'I'm sorry,' he heard himself say immediately. It wasn't until he was threatened with leaving that he realised how much he wanted to stay. To fit in and fade if that's what it took. There would be no Blaine if he went back to McKinley and his throat tightened at the thought of being alone, completely alone.

'Kurt, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to talk.'

Kurt swallowed and nodded.

'It's about Blaine, I know you're his good friend-' Mrs James cut off as Kurt gave a short uncontrolled laugh, too high and shaking.

'No. No, no,' he shook his head with a humourless smile, sliding his hand restlessly over his bag strap.

There was a short pause as Mrs James appraised him with one of her frank stares. 'Oh,' she inclined her head, a hint of coolness in her voice before it evened to the soft tone of before, 'perhaps you'd better go back to breakfast, I'm sorry,' she propelled him gently around.

It was the walk of shame. Sideways and hidden looks cast at him as he walked between the tables. Wes and David glanced at him with unreadable expressions. Clutching his bag strap, Kurt held his head up high and walked slowly. Adam and Trent were stood around Wes and David's table and Kurt's fingers dug further into his bag. Expression composed and chin steady, Kurt sank gracefully into his empty seat and pulled out his phone. His hand shook.

GGGGGGGGG

'I'm going to laugh so hard when you trip,' Nathan called after Mark. Flipping him the finger over his shoulder, Mark continued bunny-hopping over the low poles along the pavement.

'Hauptbahnhof,' Adam said slowly as he stared up through the bare trees at the large black lettering across the large building.

'_Hau_ptbahnhof,' Trent repeated syllable by syllable.

'_Haup_tbahnhof.'

'No, no, the p and t are more subtle.'

'I'll haupt your bahnhof,' Adam said darkly.

'Trent!' Mr Rowley called. 'Do you have your ticket?'

'Ye-' Trent dug his hand into his pocket, 'no-' his coat pocket, 'ye- wait, yes. I have it!'

Adam rolled his eyes and yanked Trent back by the hem of his coat as he started to walk absently across the road. A car drove past in front of them and Trent turned around to stare in surprise at Adam. 'Eyes on the road please,' Adam pointed at the road. 'They even drive on the same side as us so it's not that bad.'

There was a howl of laughter as Giles and Nathan collapsed in hysterics, Mark yelping in pain as he staggered from between two of the pole, hands pressed between his thighs. Serious and disapproving commuters flicked glances at them as Mark staggered, whimpering, across the road and entrance to the train station.

'This way, boys,' Mrs James led the way, boots clicking on the floor.

'Sewer chic,' Adam glanced over the ceiling and floor in distaste, 'love it.'

'I dunno,' David looked around, 'I don't think it's that bad.'

'Why did they go for 'dank' as a colour scheme?' Adam and David bickered as they walked quickly down the wide walkway between shops.

'Faster!' Mrs James turned around ahead, a strand of blonde hair escaping from her neat bun. 'Less talking and more walking, please.'

'_A little less conversation-'_ Adam started singing.

'_A little more action please-' _Giles picked it up.

'Less singing, boys!' Mrs James stopped by a set of stairs leading upwards and pointed, directing everyone upwards.

'Oh,' Nathan said admiringly as they tramped noisily up the stairs and emerged on the platform, 'that's a nice looking train.'

Adam also eyed it with approval. 'It's very red.'

Mr Rowley shepherded them forwards. 'On the train now, everyone sits together.'

'It's so clean,' Adam looked around wonderingly as he was pushed aboard.

'Double-decker!' Giles darted up the stairs. Mrs James flung her hands up and curtly gestured everyone to follow Giles up the stairs, exchanging a long-suffering look with Mr Rowley. Kurt hung back as Blaine followed Giles at a more sedate pace. Kurt slid into the last available seat as the Warblers crowded into seats around him. His heart sank as a familiar brown-haired person shuffled into the seat beside him and coughed. They both sat frozen in tense silence as the train slowly pulled out from the platform. Kurt sat rigid in his seat, eyes slightly wide and fixed out the window. Beside him, Simon shifted with an awkward little creak of the seat. Blaine's words screamed in his head, over the hum of voices, the shuffle of feet, the sound of his breathing, Simon's breathing. Something in Kurt screamed back. Tearing his eyes away he reached suddenly for his bag on his lap, needing to do something, anything. The assault of voices in his ears cut in awful silence as Simon flinched, Kurt's arm accidentally brushing his side. Kurt swallowed. The familiar rush of shame and hurt flooded through him. Blinking, he turned his face back to the window. Courage, Blaine had said. Karofsky's rough hands were suddenly back gripping his jaw. Courage hadn't done him much good.

The seat squeaked and Kurt cast a sideways glance, Simon had shifted to the furthest edge of his seat, fiddling restlessly with his phone, flipping it constantly through his hands.

Kurt gave up. 'Simon, just go and ask Giles if he'll swap seats with you.' The window vibrated faintly against his temple as Kurt leaned his head against it, elbow propped against the ledge. He pressed the back of his knuckles to his mouth, eyes downcast and clouded.

'Mr Hummel,' the seat creaked again and Mrs James lowered herself elegantly down, 'I'm afraid I'm now your seating buddy as Simon has just informed me he feels ill if he sits in the middle of the carriage,' she just gave him one brief sideways look before leaving it at that.

'He certainly looked nauseous,' the bite he wished to be in his voice faded to plain sadness.

Mrs James wordlessly offered him an earbud, eyes closed as she listened to the music and held it out towards him. Fingers tentative, Kurt accepted it.

'Cheer up,' she said faintly, a small smile lifting the corner of her mouth as her eyes remained shut.

'_Break the silence, damn the dark, damn the light-'_

'Am I in trouble?' Kurt asked quietly.

Mrs James shook her head with a quick smile. 'I would let you know if you were.'

Kurt leaned his forehead back against the window with a smile, quietly watching the scenery slide by.

Further down the train Simon unceremoniously ordered Giles out of his seat and pointed him into the seat beside Mr Rowley. Giles raised his eyebrows in open surprise before giving Simon an admiring pat on the shoulder. 'Assertive. I like it.'

Blaine looked up as Simon simply sat down beside him.

'Anything you want to talk about?' Simon asked.

Blaine drooped his head back down, a wry smile curving his mouth as he heard his own words echoed back. 'I don't know,' he repeated what Simon had said those months ago when he came to Dalton.

'Okay,' Simon fell silent for a moment, sitting beside him as a comforting presence. 'I think this was when I started confessing to you,' Simon tilted his head towards Blaine, a shy prompt in his blue eyes.

Stretching his legs out, Blaine shook his head with a small smile. 'It was more like fifteen minutes.'

'Oh,' Simon paused, 'really?'

Blaine nodded and his smile grew faintly. 'It was in the downstairs back boys bathrooms, the tiles were cold and hard and I remember every minute. My legs started going numb from sitting outside, slowly,' he translated and met Simon's eyes with a wider smile.

Simon's mouth quirked into a little grimace. 'I'm sorry. Has Mrs James come to talk to you? I think she wants to afterwards,' he added as Blaine shook his head.

'It's been a hell day,' he spoke to the opposite seat, 'what there's been of it.'

Simon nodded simply and waited patiently.

'I'm not good at coping,' Blaine spoke to fill the pressing silence.

'You coped with me,' Simon countered, 'and I was a lot to cope with,' he tried to draw a smile from Blaine.

'I'm good with other people's problems, just not really my own. Did Wes tell you about this morning?'

A faint flush of embarrassment crept up Simon's neck as he nodded. 'Did you and Kurt fight?'

The seat was rough under his hand as Blaine skimmed his palm over it. 'I'm surprised you didn't hear it,' he glanced at Simon and bit his lower lip, 'ah,' he quirked a smile, 'you were being polite. You did hear.'

'You like him a lot, don't you?'

'Yes. And no. And sometimes. I always think things should be more straightforward than they are, I hate feeling like I'm in some teenage drama daytime tv show,' Blaine confessed, lightly touching his shoulder to Simon's and turning to draw a smile. Simon bumped him tentatively back. 'So, establishing that I can't cope, how are _you_ doing?'

A little lopsided dimple appeared on Simon's cheek as he smiled. 'Good, maybe. Better anyway I believe. Here,' he twitched his hand out, palm up. Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise at the voluntary offer and firmly clasped his hand around Simon's before he could shrink away. There was still the instinctive flinch from Simon, but he smiled and left his hand in Blaine's.

'I think people should hold hands more often,' Blaine smiled.

'I thought you said you didn't like corny daytime tv?'

Laughing openly, Blaine leaned his head briefly against Simon's before pulling back.

'You will talk to me? If you want?' Simon asked hesitantly.

Blaine gave his hand a little shake. 'Stop being so _nervous_,' he bumped his shoulder again with a smile.

GGGGGGGG

'You're quiet today,' Kurt commented as they strolled slowly down the cobbled street. Behind the them the rest of the Warblers lingered, Trent snapping continuous pictures of the Christmas decorations strung above their heads and between buildings.

'What are you trying to imply?' Adam flashed him a quick grin before flicking his eyes away, smile fading slightly. 'Yeah, maybe. Just one of those days, you know?'

Kurt dipped his head. 'Enlighten me?' He offered.

'I think,' Adam trailed his fingers along the back of a bench, 'sometimes,' he bounced his fingertips, 'I'm too gay. You know,' he shrugged, 'too much of a stereotype. I think maybe no one really will take me seriously. I mean,' he carried on, frowning faintly and staring down the slowly curving street, 'I'm too over the top?' Another shrug. 'Just think that sometimes.'

'I don't think you are,' Kurt said honestly, taking a sip from his coffee and meeting Adam's anxious eyes with a small smile. Adam's expression softened and he looked fondly at Kurt.

'You've been at Dalton for two months, how have we not become friends like this before?'

Kurt hid a smile behind his cup. 'I don't have thick, tousled sandy hair and wide grey-blue eyes?'

'Bitch,' Adam hit his arm, flashing him a grin. 'C'mon,' his voice was lively again, 'your turn. You're wearing black and your hair's flat, something's up. Something more than just _that.' _Blaine's name went unsaid.

'I feel like there's something wrong with me,' Kurt confessed and bit the rim of his coffee cup. 'I know,' he twitched a quick self-deprecating smile at Adam, 'I'm being dramatic, but I just-' he bit the cup, his sigh sending ripples across the coffee. 'You should have seen Simon sitting next to me on the train,' he raised his eyebrows to himself, 'I thought he was going to brandish a cross in my face and incant an exorcism.'

'It's not just you,' Adam cast a glance over his shoulder at the scattered Warblers, 'he wouldn't even look at me for a month after he came to Dalton.'

Kurt raised an eyebrow. 'Homophobic?'

Adam tilted his head uncertainly. 'I think that kid just has some big issues.'

Kurt's eyebrow climbed even higher.

'Like _big_ big,' Adam hinted.

'Well,' Kurt looped his scarf, 'that clears that up.'

'Oh I don't know!' Adam threw his hands up with a defeated laugh. 'I have no idea, he still doesn't talk to me much. Don't let it get to you, Kurt, it's seriously not worth it.'

'Blaine said,' Kurt pressed his lips to the cup as he spoke softly and steadily, 'I wasn't a friend. He said I don't listen or take hints. I had a crush on a straight guy at McKinley and I ignored the hints there. He's right. I don't-' he pressed the coffee cup harder, 'I don't – I'm just _not_. There's something and I'm not it.'

'Ku-'

'Don't,' Kurt held his palm out quickly, 'touch me. I'll start crying.' He took a quick sip of his coffee. 'Don't be sympathetic or kind.'

'Can I mention Wes and David wanted me to tell you they're sorry if you took it the wrong way? Whatever 'it' is.'

Kurt nodded and drank his coffee.

'We all love you,' Adam slipped his hand through Kurt's arm. 'I'm serious. It's not all happy families and a laugh a minute, but that doesn't mean anything.'

Kurt snorted inelegantly. 'Apart from Simon.'

The rest of the Warblers trailed slowly behind the pair in front.

'They're not-' Mark made a vague gesture, 'you know? Are they?'

Giles and Wes snorted loudly, Giles opened his mouth before closing it with a snap as David casually stepped on his foot. Uncomfortable glances flicked between the Warblers. Blaine cleared his throat and dug his hands in his pockets, Simon cast a surreptitious searching look at Blaine and Trent hummed obliviously to his iPod.

'No,' Wes said, 'they're definitely not.'

Their footsteps on the pavement sounded in the silence.

'They would mak-' Mark broke the silence.

'Isn't that where we're supposed to go?' Wes said loudly, pointing across Mark's face to the decorated market entrance. David agreed vigorously and Nathan bumped shoulders casually with Mark, separating them from the group. Nathan fell into step beside his shorter friend and shot him a meaningful look, accompanied by vigorous jerks of his eyes towards Blaine and Trent.

'What did I say?'

'It must be your height, everything goes straight over your head doesn't it?' Nathan gave him a pre-emptive push as Mark aimed a kick at his leg. 'Group dynamics, Mark, steer clear of relationship references.'

Mark was silent for a moment. 'Are you trying to say you think Blaine likes Kurt?'

Nathan clapped his shoulder. 'Say it a bit louder, Mark, there must be some people in Hamburg that didn't hear.'

'Blaine and Simon are-' Mark did his obscure head wiggle again.

'Actually, Blaine wishes he was,' Nathan copied his head wiggle, 'with Kurt.'

Mark shook his head. 'You're wrong.'

'Coming from you? It took you over a month to realise Wes had a girlfriend,' Nathan scoffed.

'I've never had a girlfriend, I wouldn't know,' Mark said defensively.

'Sorry,' Kurt cut in, startling them both, 'but you've never had a girlfriend?' Scratching the back of his neck, Mark cleared his throat and shook his head with a half-hearted grimace. 'But you're h-' Kurt stopped abruptly, quickly lifting his eyes from Mark's chest. To his surprise Mark just looked faintly flattered at the compliment, a flush creeping up his neck as he cleared his throat again, this time looking ahead with a small smile.

'Gather round,' Mr Rowley waved his arm over his head for attention. 'Now,' he pointed behind him as the Warblers shuffled around him, 'that's the Aachener Weihnachtsmarkt and as you can see,' he looked over his shoulder, 'it's full of people. So, watch out for pickpockets and I would like you all to be in pairs.'

'Do we have to hold hands?' Giles piped up.

'Whatever makes you happiest, Giles. You'll be with your roommate and if for some reason one of you gets separated, you all have my number so call me and our meeting place will be the gingerbread man.' Behind him a large inflatable gingerbread man swayed in the faint breeze. 'That's where we'll meet in 45 minutes, does that sound reasonable?' There was a chorus of yes and a shuffle of feet as they edged closer to the entrance. 'Alright,' Mr Rowley stepped aside, 'meeting in 45 minutes, boys. And no singing!'

'Don't buy anything, sir,' Giles turned around before he disappeared into the crush of people, hands clasped together in prayer, 'please.'

'You lead,' Kurt said shortly, refusing to look at Blaine.

'You're the one that's more interested in shopping,' Blaine said curtly, digging his hands in his pockets.

Kurt strode through the sea of people milling around the entrance, unsure and uncaring if Blaine was following or not.

Kurt ran his eyes over the wooden figures, only belatedly realising he'd been staring at a hideous carved Pinocchio figurine. He glanced to see if Blaine had noticed. Dark eyebrows drawn together, Blaine glared at a wooden pigeon. A muscle rippled faintly along Blaine's jaw and Kurt turned away, pushing his shoulder into Blaine's as he walked past, jolting him out of his daze.

'I'm going over there,' Blaine announced and pushed through the crowd. Fingernails digging into his palm, Kurt balled his hands into fists and stalked after him.

'Nächste bitte!' The man leaned out over the higher ledge of the stall.

Blaine stood on Kurt's foot and Kurt elbowed him in the arm as they both stepped forward simultaneously. Blaine rubbed his arm silently and gestured to a hanging stick of cotton candy, speaking rapid German. Kurt could only point at the pink cotton candy he wanted, mumbling a single 'danke' as the man handed it over the counter. He sank his teeth into the fairy-floss, irrationally angry when his teeth went straight through without the satisfaction of biting something.

Kurt raised his eyebrow as Mark wandered past, pointing with a grin at some stall in the distance as he chewed on the end of a long green strap, oblivious to Nathan quietly eating from the other end. He laughed as Mark suddenly realised, dropping the strap from his mouth to belt Nathan with it. Immediately Kurt closed his mouth, laughter felt wrong. He took a pensive bite out of his cotton candy and craned his neck, standing in the milling crowd as he searched for someone short with dark hair. He stepped back as a loud German family swarmed past and received the swipe of a backpack to his face as a harassed-looking father hurried after his child. Kurt blinked and gingerly patted his hair back. Flipping back his coat, Kurt forced his hand into his jeans pocket, leaning back and shoving to reach his phone and tug it out. He gripped it tightly to his blue coat and edged slowly through the crowd, darting through the smallest of gaps between thick jackets and bags to emerge at the side of the street. After a brief debate he grudgingly wedged his cotton candy stick between his teeth and dropped both hands to his phone. Phone clasped between his hands, he stared in silent debate at Blaine's number. He reached out and gently tapped the screen and turned to rest his back against the corner of a stall, holding the phone up to his ear as he wearily massaged his forehead.

'Where are you?' Kurt asked. He dug his fingers harder into his forehead as he faintly heard Blaine raised his voice over the sound of the crowd. 'Meet me at the,' he angled the phone away as he peered around to the front of the stall, 'Lederwaren. It's covered in garish fake green leaves. Unless you want to meet Mr Rowley.' Kurt hung up and let his head drop back against the wooden wall.

'Ist alles in Ordnung?'

Opening his eyes, Kurt looked into the concerned face of a woman, her daughter gazing up at Kurt in fascination. Kurt just settled for a smile and vague head bob, hoping he hadn't just confirmed his presence as part of the market entertainment. The woman flashed him a faint smile, murmuring down to her daughter before tugging her away. Wide brown eyes continued staring at Kurt and his knee-high black boots. Hanging back from her mother's hand, the girl gave Kurt a shy smile and fixed her eyes with wonder on his boots until she disappeared into the crowd. Kurt leaned his head back again with a shadow of a smile.

'There's too many stores with garish fake leaves,' Blaine announced his presence.

'I think it's better if we find some of the others to stick with, don't you? Then we can separate?'

'Fine,' Blaine dug his hands in his pockets and stepped closer to Kurt, out of the push of shoppers, families and tourists. 'Let's find the others.'

'Take my hand,' Kurt thrust his hand out, wiggling his fingers impatiently.

'How brave of you to offer,' Blaine said evenly, 'but aren't you afraid you'll catch something?'

'You're the one that's freaking out about that, not me.' Their palms connected with a rough squeeze, eyes locking as both refused to give in.

Blaine clenched his jaw as Kurt ended up pressed firmly against his back in the crowd. He felt Kurt's hand curl tightly in the fabric of his coat, tugging for balance as the crowd pushed them sideways. They stood together in silence amongst the chatter of voices and scrape of shoes against the street, swaying and staggering in fumbling steps as they moved with the crowd. Even beneath the many layers Kurt's chest was warm and firm pressed so closely against Blaine. Temptation threatened to slump him backwards into Kurt's arms, arms that would wrap firmly around his chest and pull him against Kurt's body. He would be able to turn around in Kurt's arms and –someone stepped heavily on his foot and Blaine jolted out of his private fantasy. Simon intruded into his thoughts. This wasn't helping. It wasn't going to happen with either.

'Keep walking,' Kurt said shortly in Blaine's ear.

'I _can't_,' Blaine shot back through gritted teeth. 'People?' He gestured curtly ahead.


	7. Aachen Pt 2

GGGGGG

David bit slowly on a pretzel and tapped his feet together. 'Do you,' he chewed and swallowed, speaking quietly just to Wes, 'think we did the right thing telling Mrs James? And sending Simon up to see him?'

Wes absently pulled a piece off the large pretzel. 'I don't know. I hope so. He did nod when I told him I was going to tell Mrs James.'

'What about Kurt? The guy's miserable. Were we too harsh?'

The bench was cold through his gloves as Wes leaned his arms back. 'I don't know,' he repeated. 'I know how to make a choir sound good, this is not my area of expertise.'

'Oh that is not a happy face,' Nathan said slowly as Kurt and Blaine stalked towards them. Even with the distance between them and the pair the disgruntled anger etched on both their faces was clear to see.

'Are they,' David's mouth twisted as he tilted his head, eyes fixed on their wrists, 'tied together?'

'Someone get scissors!' Wes ordered and jumped to his feet. '_Quickly!'_

'I don't think they're going to make it,' Giles watched as the pair grew closer. 'I think they're going to kill each other before they get here.'

'Why didn't you tell him to stop, you jerk?' Kurt demanded loudly.

'I wasn't watching your every movement! I didn't think you'd start talking to someone given _you_ _can't speak German_.'

'I didn't know what he was saying,' Kurt roughly jerked their joined wrists closer to him.

With a sharp tug Blaine pulled back the other way. 'And you didn't think that maybe, just maybe, you shouldn't just agree to whatever he was saying?'

'What are you?' Kurt gave his chest a light shove. 'So dense you didn't even notice your hand being lifted? Red twine being wrapped round and round it?'

With a quick sidle Nathan wedged himself between the two and stood silently, shoulder to chest with the both of them. 'I'm going to stand here until someone gets scissors,' he informed them. Kurt just continued glaring at Blaine behind Nathan's back, receiving an equally hard stare in return.

Wes carefully lifted their tied wrists and inspected the red string wrapped securely around them. 'What happened?' He gave the string an experimental tug, letting their hands drop as it refused to move. 'Someone?' He prompted as they continued glaring in stony silence.

'The owner of some ridiculous stupid romantic stall tied our hands together,' Kurt said shortly. A muscle twitched along Blaine's jaw. 'I didn't realise we were standing in line.'

'What the hell happened to you two?' Adam ducked past Wes to stare at their hands. His expressive eyes flickered with amusement before he looked up into Kurt's face with a helpless chuckle. 'Of all people it had to be you two?'

Kurt pulled a face, quickly turning into an irritated frown as he awkwardly slapped the back of his tied hand into Blaine's. 'Stop touching me!'

'Stop touching me?' Blaine repeated incredulously, expression hidden behind Nathan. 'How does that work?'

'Guys,' Nathan cut in awkwardly as Kurt and Blaine automatically stepped closer to each other as their voices raised once again. 'Guys.'

Somehow it just happened, a short pause before they caught each other's eye over Nathan's shoulder and gave into a quick, guilty burst of laughter. 'Sorry,' Blaine muttered, lips pressed tightly together as his shoulders shook. 'God, sorry,' he pressed his hand over his mouth and laughed helplessly, a half silent choking laugh. 'You're absolutely ridiculous, Kurt.'

The tall Warbler between them slipped away and Blaine staggered.

'Just like a ballerina,' Kurt quipped unthinkingly as he tugged Blaine upright against him.

'Try not to be overwhelmed by my elegance and poise,' Blaine's hazel eyes were bright and laughing. Arm curled around Blaine's back and his joined hand gripping his upper arm, Kurt suddenly remembered he wasn't supposed to like Blaine. Black eyelashes flickered and Blaine's expression sobered. 'Hard to remember everything we said, isn't it?' His eyes tracked a slow path up Kurt's face before finally meeting his eyes.

'Everything we screamed I think it should be,' Kurt murmured absently, unable to lift his eyes from Blaine's mouth. There was the faintest hint of dark stubble across his jaw. Kurt swallowed. 'Okay,' his voice was higher and rushed as he quickly dropped his arms and stepped back.

Blaine cleared his throat. 'Right. Yep.'

'Go get scissors,' Wes whispered to Giles, 'before they're suddenly at each other's throats again.'

From the bench opposite Trent stared. He slowly raised his eyebrows, 'Are they both blind? Isn't it obvious Blaine's into him?'

'Very obvious,' Adam agreed sadly, gazing openly at Trent as the blonde-haired boy stared incredulously ahead.

'How can they not notice?'

'I honestly have no idea.'

'I think Kurt really likes him still,' Trent bit musingly into a chip.

Adam rolled his eyes. 'You think, Sherlock?'

'Oh, I don't understand,' Trent shrugged and fished into the bag for another chip. 'They've been arguing the whole trip. Kurt never wanted to see him again after this morning, how can he hate him and be into him at the same time?'

'Are we going to have a serious relationship conversation?' Adam inquired. 'You know I need a coffee when we do that,' he caught Trent's eye and they both smirked.

'I'll get you your coffee later then. How come you know so much about everything and I don't?' Trent slapped him lightly across the nose with a chip.

Yelping in protest, Adam rubbed across his nose. 'That could screw up my skin.'

'Rubbish,' Trent laughed, 'your idea of skin care is washing your face and that's it.'

'Shut up and give me some chips,' Adam held out his hand. 'I am wise and you are my padawan.'

Standing in the entrance of the shop, Kurt looked at the pair on the bench and looked away with a smile tinged with envy. His eyebrows shot up as he was yanked across the entrance and into the warmth of the small takeaway shop. His boots echoed across the tiles as he walked with forced confidence beside Blaine to the counter. He stood with a wide, hideously faked smile as Blaine ordered calmly. The string pulled painfully against his now tender skin as Blaine once more tugged him to the side, waiting for their order. Reaching across with his free hand, Kurt manoeuvred Blaine's hand around within the confines of the string and, arranging their hands palm to palm, twined his fingers through Blaine's and clasped. 'The string was cutting into my wrist where you kept pulling it,' Kurt explained, looking firmly forward with a snap in his voice. Blaine's hand was both firm and soft wrapped around his, palm warm and fingers surprisingly gentle as Blaine curved them further over the back of Kurt's hand. The prospect of hours tied to Blaine's hand, essentially holding his hand, made Kurt's toes curl inside his black boots. He'd called him a bastard, amongst various other unflattering things, and he was still fairly confident he meant it. Kurt rolled his eyes faintly and tilted his chin upwards. He couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh, cry or just cut Blaine's hand off and be done with it.

'We'll look for a store that might sell some form of scissors later.'

'If we find a chemist we might be able to use nail scissors or clippers.'

Blaine tugged their hands in a hint. 'Lift up.' Bringing their wrists up in front of his eyes, Blaine picked at the knot. Kurt's ears buzzed as Blaine brought the ties to his mouth and caught one side of the knot between his teeth. He hoped Blaine didn't notice the involuntary squeeze of his hand as Blaine's nose and chin brushed against the sensitive skin of his wrist. 'This is impossible,' his voice was muffled and hot breath ghosted over Kurt's skin. Mercifully the woman behind the counter called out something and pushed their chips towards them. 'We're going to have to sit to eat these.' The chips were awkwardly juggled between Blaine's hand and braced against his coat as he tried to turn around and walk. 'I'm going to drop them,' he warned Kurt quickly. Rolling his eyes, Kurt reached across Blaine and wrapped his hand around the other side of the packet.

'And we're supposed to get the door open how exactly?'

'Like this.' Their tied hands lifted under Kurt's outstretched left arm and Blaine lifted his fingers from the back of Kurt's hand to curl them around the door handle. He pulled and they shuffled in out the door in a hasty sideways walk. The biting cold immediately assaulted them and Kurt shivered as the wind whipped across his legs. 'Maybe we'll get snow?' Blaine looked up at the iron grey sky. Wordlessly shuffling closer together they slowly left the warmth and bright light of the shop.

Walking seemingly hand in hand towards the group of Warblers, Kurt faltered as he caught Simon's eye. Simon picked at his loose jeans and glanced away across the road. With a bit of shuffling and a quick stomp on Blaine's foot that Kurt didn't even try to pretend was accidental they sat together on the end of a bench. Chewing his lip, Kurt picked at the red twine. It couldn't be that he was gay, not if Simon was comfortable around Blaine, it had to be something purely about _him_. He still couldn't shake that nagging feeling there was something wrong with him. The sense of, Kurt twanged the string with a yelp from Blaine, almost fear in Simon's eyes on the train was not easy to brush aside.

'They'll be uptight and structured,' Mark suggested. Kurt glanced curiously up at Nathan.

'The school in Hamburg,' he mouthed.

'_We_'_re_ uptight and structured,' Giles cut across him. He ducked as Wes hurled a chip at his face. 'But we have fun while being uptight and structured,' he amended, fishing the chip out of his scarf and eating it.

Blaine wrinkled his nose. 'That's actually pretty disgusting, Giles.'

Giles' shrugged. 'It's only been touched by Wes.'

'I believe my point still stands.' Blaine deftly caught the chip Wes threw at him.

Wes held his hands up for attention. 'Back to the main topic, out of all the songs we've prepared recently, what does everyone like the best?'

'Love Me For A Reason,' Giles said promptly.

'That was preformed only by you and your overactive imagination.'

'_Love me for a reason,_' Giles mouthed and clasped his hands to his chest, '_let the reason be love.'_

Mark nudged Nathan in the side. 'How come he can get a girlfriend and I can't?'

'Stay the Night,' David suggested. 'I think that's our strongest.' Wes nodded and made a mark in his notebook.

'Candyman was great at Dalton, but I'm voting no for that over here,' Mark shuffled with vague discomfort on his feet. There was a murmur of agreement.

'Fever, the Michael Buble one,' Nathan said firmly.

'Sweet Disposition,' Simon offered, 'that was my favourite,' he added with a shy smile. Kurt looked at him in surprise and was further surprised when Simon curved a tentative smile at him.

'Good,' Wes made a firm mark on the paper, 'I like it. Kurt solos in that so we'll have variety. We'll check with Trent and Adam later.'

'Wait,' Kurt shook his head, casting one last glance at Kurt, 'you're letting me perform that? In public?'

Wes shrugged. 'Last I remember you didn't have to strip in it. You know our policy, the best for the song sings it. And you're the best for it.'

Kurt sat in confusion as the conversation continued around him. Blaine gave his hand a little shake and looked at him in silent congratulations. There was no point in pretending he was angry anymore, this morning and come and passed and for reasons Kurt still couldn't fully explain he couldn't remain furious at Blaine. Kurt squeezed his hand back.

'I think they'll have really amazing dancers,' Mark mused.

'They won't have good costumes.'

'They'll be better than what we're wearing,' Kurt said drily, shaking out of his thoughts.

'Blaine will finally be able to put his beloved blazer back on,' Nathan pressed his hand over his heart. Giles held his fingers up in the shape of a heart and pouted. 'Has the separation been hard?'

Blaine held his hand up wordlessly, waiting a moment in silence before replying. 'Sorry,' he said, 'I was just trying to reign in my uncontrollable laughter.' Pressing his hand softly over his mouth, Kurt tried to hide his smile. Blaine caught his eye and smiled almost shyly before they both hurriedly looked away. Kurt let Blaine reach for the chips propped between their legs before leaning across himself. Sitting there on the bench amongst the Warblers even his confusion and the faint flicker of continuous hurt couldn't stop him from smiling and talking loudly. As Blaine's hand flexed within his he allowed himself a brief moment to fantasise. A small part of him secretly revelled in the string binding their hands together.

GGGGGGGGG

Blaine carefully turned his gaze back to Kurt as he looked away and traced his eyes over his profile. Sighing to mask a frustrated huff, Blaine looked away as Kurt nibbled distractedly at his lip.

'Stop staring,' Wes whispered quietly beside him as his eyes drifted back to Kurt. 'You're making it worse.'

'How could I possibly make it worse?'

'You'll confuse him.'

'He confuses me.'

'Oh, well in that case,' Wes spread his hands, 'if you've got such an excellent mature reason.'

'See this chip?' Blaine twirled it slowly between his fingers. 'I'm going to stick it up your nose in a minute.'

'Simon's gone for a walk by himself.' Wes left it at that.

Craning his head back and bracing his hand on the wooden plank, Blaine stared at the lone figure slowly pacing the front of the shops. He waited, fingers drumming on the seat, until Simon turned around with his hands deep in his oversized coat and face blank in thought. Finally Simon cast a glance his way and Blaine raised his eyebrows in a silent question, Simon just shrugged in response and waved him away, smiling briefly before his face clouded in thought again. Shivering slightly in the gust of wind, Blaine settled back on the seat. Pacing alone was still a step up from hiding in the bathrooms alone. It had taken two weeks for Simon to smile, a further month to openly laugh. Blaine bit his lip against a smile as he remember the first time he saw Simon properly smile, the dimple on his left cheek flashing into view as he tilted his head to the side and stared at Blaine's messy curls for the first time. He had reached out to playfully tug at a curl. Then it had taken Blaine the better part of half an hour to coax him out of the bathroom where he'd bolted to. He tapped his heel on the cobbles, talk about falling for the unattainable. He glanced across at Kurt again.

'Boys,' Mr Rowley said in greeting and scanned the group, doing a silent head count. 'We're three down?'

'Simon,' Wes pointed down and across the car free street, 'Adam and Trent,' he gestured to a bench further down, closer to the actual road.

'Have you all had your lunch? Enjoyed the Christmas market?'

There was chorus of yes and the rustling of empty chip packets.

'Sir,' Giles began politely. The rest of the Warblers winced in preparation. 'Are you wearing that hat for a dare?'

'You don't like it?' Mr Rowley adjusted his hat, the wings of the swan drooping over his ears as mufflers.

Giles tilted his head. 'I don't think it's really a question of _like_.'

'Is Simon alright?' Mrs James' boots sounded on the road.

'I think,' Nathan's voice trailed off as he looked at her, 'so.'

Mrs James rearranged the tail of her dragon hat over her shoulder. 'They're only five euros in the little store across the street.'

Her statement met with silence. Then Mark and Nathan were on their feet and halfway across the street already.

'Do you want one?' Kurt elbowed Blaine.

Balling the empty chip packet in his fist and lobbing it into the bin, Blaine rose to his feet and tugged Kurt with him, answering by pulling him quickly across the street. 'Simon,' he turned and called, gesturing the boy down.

Kurt froze.

Brakes squealed.

It wasn't as though he even registered the scream. Not consciously.

His hand was suddenly tugging in Blaine's and his legs were moving in a run down the street before he could even think. Sound, breathing, thought, all returned in a sudden dizzying rush as Kurt's heart thudded in his throat and he slammed into the back of someone standing in the way. The scream had ended and Kurt's breathing rasped in his ears as panic pushed him forward.

Trent had his arm wrapped around Adam's shoulder, nose pressed to his cheek as he spoke softly and steadily to him. His hand clasped tightly over Adam's, thumb rubbing soothingly over the back of his hand as he continued speaking in that soft murmur.

'What happened?' Kurt shoved his way through the people around. He pushed roughly at someone's back and burst through, dropping beside Adam without care for his knees on the stones. Blaine thumped down beside him.

'Adam!' Mark ran across the street from behind, Mr Rowley following in a hurried jog.

Adam raised his pale face and took a deep breath through chattering teeth. People stood in a hesitant semi-circle around the two boys sat on the footpath. Kurt grasped his right hand in concern, lacing their fingers together as he stared anxiously into Adam's face. Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tightly and lifted it up between them to shift closer to him.

'Are you hurt?' Mr Rowley crouched in front of him. Dark fringe slipping over his eyes as he silently shook his head, Adam turned and tucked his forehead into Trent's shoulder.

As the gathered Warblers stared in concern at Adam, Kurt shifted his gaze to Trent in sudden understanding. 'What happened to you, Trent?'

'Right arm,' Trent nodded at his arm slung awkwardly across his lap, acknowledging Kurt with a wan little smile before turning his full attention back to Adam. Whispering something inaudible and shaking his head, Adam pulled slowly away and leaned across to lay his fingertips lightly on Trent's arm.

'He went to cross the road,' Adam finally spoke quietly and steadily, fingers gently rolling Trent's sleeve up, 'and I heard the squeal of brakes,' Trent silently watched him as he tucked his coat sleeve up, 'I turned and Trent was laying on the footpath.' The mittened hand on Adam's back stroked over his side. 'The idiot had just slipped and fallen on the path,' head bent over Trent's arm, Adam's voice caught, 'I thought he'd been hit. I think the car thought so too.'

'I'm fine,' Trent ignored everyone, head bent to Adam's as he murmured comfortingly to him.

'You're not bloody fine!' Adam snapped and swiped a rough hand under his eyes before exposing Trent's arm.

Mr Rowley cleared his throat. 'How does it feel, Trent?' He asked briskly, eyes serious.

'A bit-' Trent paused as Adam glared at him, 'quite painful,' he confessed honestly. Deep pale blue bruising was already starting to show in the gap between his mitten and rolled sleeve.

'Can you move your fingers?'

'I'd rather not,' Trent admitted.

'It's swollen,' Adam cut in.

'What happened?' Simon looked around at the gathered Warblers, turning to Blaine.

'Trent slipped on his side and arm, Adam thought he'd been run over,' Giles cut over the start of Blaine's explanation.

'He was hit?' Simon turned white.

'No, he just fe-' Giles trailed off as Simon turned and ran. 'Okay,' he said slowly.

'Fuck!' Blaine swore and tugged frantically at his tied wrist. 'I need this off,' he yanked and cast his eyes desperately after Simon's running figure. 'Shit, Kurt,' their fingers clasped tightly and Blaine dragged Kurt after him as he ran after Simon.

Kurt dug his feet in and pulled back with his hand outstretched after Blaine. 'What the hell?' He demanded angrily. 'I'm staying with Adam and Trent.'

'Trust me,' Blaine grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. 'Put in your iPod and look the other way, please Kurt,' he looked back at Simon. Searching Blaine's face, Kurt nodded shortly and followed as Blaine released an obvious sigh of relief and broke into an awkward sprint. Kurt longed for romance, he could almost convince himself that this was for him. That he was running hand in hand with his boyfriend, the wind whipping at their coats and scarves as they ran across the old cobblestones, past little shops and under a grey sky that meant nothing to their joy in each other's company. His boots clattered on the stones and he moved on from that. He used to think having a boyfriend would be the only way he would find someone to love and accept him as himself, Dalton and especially this trip were slowly teaching him otherwise. Kurt's feet hit the ground firmly. He wasn't going to make a fool of himself. He didn't _need_ a boyfriend. It was a bittersweet revelation to have while being tugged forward by Blaine's warm hand, his fingers clasped around someone he didn't need but still wanted.

Kurt knew. He just knew as he watched Blaine fold himself around Simon and clasp the back of his head. Simon buried his head in Blaine's shoulder and clutched tightly at his back. Tears squeezed from Simon's closed eyes and his mouth moved, silent under the sound of Kurt's iPod. Whatever Blaine had felt for Simon was still there. That final confirmation didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Instead there was relief. A relief that made him want to cry and curl up in Blaine's arms, to eat his body-weight in chocolate and pass out in front of Bridget Jones Diary. But however twisted, it was still relief that he finally knew where he stood.

'Hey, I promised, didn't I?' Blaine's reassuring murmur sounded dimly in a brief lull of music.

Simon finally smiled and in that moment Kurt saw what Blaine saw. A lopsided dimple appeared on his cheek amidst the faintest smattering of freckles and his blue eyes were bright and lively. His mouth moved as he murmured something inaudible to Blaine and his eyelashes flicked down as he laughed at something, looking up with a shyer smile and quiet confidence in his eyes.

Blaine's palm was warm pressed against his and his fingers comforting in the loose clasp of their hands. A lightly tanned hand curled over the dark fabric covering Blaine's shoulder and Kurt slowly dropped his eyes away, tracing the lines and contrast of skin in his and Blaine's hand instead. He couldn't watch. Bound to Blaine's side and forced to feel the warmth of his skin he longed to be anywhere else. Dark grey clouds scudded across the sky as Kurt tipped his chin upwards into the biting cold wind, silently watching their path over the outline of the old stone buildings. He'd never felt quite so trapped, anchored by Blaine's hand even as he stared expressionlessly at the sky.

A slow ache started to spread down his arm as he moved further away and his arm remained caught behind. A young woman walking past slowed curiously and gestured at his hand, asking him a question with a smile. Kurt shrugged and replied in English. The woman nodded in understanding and mimed a snipping movement with her hand. Kurt's bruised heart jumped and he clasped his hand to his chest, bending his knees in a silent plea. The woman laughed and dug through her bag, eventually pulling out a small pair of nail scissors. Moving obviously and holding them up for him to see, she quickly snipped through the string.

'Thank you,' Kurt breathed and clasped her arm gratefully.

'For funny?' She asked.

'A joke?' Kurt guessed, she nodded and laughed, 'yes, yes, a joke,' Kurt said quickly.

She laughed again and waved a goodbye as she tucked her bag back over her shoulder. Blaine's arm was already around Simon and Kurt stood in silence for a moment before slowly moving away. His wrist throbbed and his coat sharply across his legs in the growing wind, Kurt tucked his chin into his scarf and shook his head to himself. A faint smile curved his lips and Kurt turned his music up as he walked down the street alone. Each breath of ice cold air stung his lips and nose and somehow, as the permanent weight of uncertainty slipped away, he felt alive.

'Behold!' Nathan spread his arms, 'They've been separated!'

Kurt flicked him a quick smile before stepping beside Adam. 'Hey,' he said softly and slipped his arm around Adam's waist, 'How are you?' He bent and touched Trent's good arm. Sat on Nathan's coat on the ground, Trent looked up with a little smile, lips too red against his pale skin.

'Nothing serious,' Trent looked at Kurt's free wrist. 'Are you okay?'

Kurt laughed. 'I think you're more important at the moment. How is he?' He directed his question at Adam instead.

'It's probably not broken, Mrs James is taking him in a taxi to the hospital though.'

'Just to check,' Trent shrugged then winced at the movement. 'I think that's the taxi,' he moved to stand to his feet and Kurt and Adam jumped forward in protest. Gripping his sides, they slowly brought him to his feet and Adam tucked him protectively into his side.

Kurt gently tugged Trent's gold and blue scarf off and slipped it under his injured arm. 'Lean your head down,' he instructed and knotted the scarf carefully behind his neck. Trent smiled his thanks as Kurt spread the scarf under his arm in a makeshift sling.

'You have permission to make fun of me for about a week,' Trent propped himself against the side of the taxi as it stopped.

'Good,' Adam opened the door for him, 'don't for one minute think I won't.' He curled his hand under Trent's good arm and slowly helped him down into the back seat.

Adam hesitated by the car door as the other Warblers subtly faded back. Trent leaned his back wearily against the seat and smiled up at Adam. 'I'll be fine,' he said softly. Biting his lip, Adam bent over and framed Trent's face in his hands. He tapped his thumbs gently over his cheekbones before reluctantly drawing back.

'I'll be waiting,' Adam said simply.

Kurt slipped his hand into Adam's as the car pulled away with one last reassuring smile from Trent. 'You'll see him in a few hours and you'll be able to fuss over him.'

'That is an attractive thought,' Adam admitted and dug in his pocket. He turned away to quietly blow his nose before turning back to Kurt with a sniff and a smile. 'Now, where were we before I embarrassed myself?'

'Have you ever thought about taking the direct approach? Trent, you're gorgeous and I love you?'

'Oh no,' Adam chuckled wryly and pulled his coat tighter, 'no, he needed a friend and I will be the best friend he needed. And besides,' he neatened Kurt's scarf for him, 'what if he said no? Then where would I be?'

There was an empty stillness amongst the Warblers as they watched the taxi turn the final bend and disappear from sight. Standing at the side of the road they huddled together, the closer stand of the pairs of friends obvious within the bigger group.

'We're one down,' Giles broke the silence finally. 'This feels weird.'

'We'll see him in a few hours,' Kurt said firmly, standing close beside Adam.

With an unspoken consensus, they all slowly moved away from the road and started a slow wander up the street under the cheerful Christmas decorations.

'I would like a hug,' Kurt wrapped his arms softly around Adam and rested his cheek against his neck. He let Adam cling for longer under the pretext it was for Kurt's benefit.

'You alright?' Adam drew back, leaving his hands on Kurt's waist.

'When I date someone I'm not settling for anything less than their whole heart.' Kurt hitched his bag up.

Adam left his hand on Kurt's side as Mr Rowley called for their attention, pointing down the street as the wind snatched at his words and ruffled the swan hugging his head. 'If you'd told me at Dalton I'd see Mr Rowley with a silly swan hat I'd have had you committed.'

'We have to get one each on the way back,' Kurt stared at the hat. 'I'll be back, I want a closer look.'

Adam hung back as Kurt moved to the front of the group. He caught a familiar glimpse of neat dark hair following Kurt and edged towards him. Blaine looked down in surprise as Adam squeezed his arm lightly, just below his elbow, before letting go with a soft pat. 'He's still upset,' he said quietly to Blaine, 'you took a sledgehammer to his feelings and pride. Give him a while.'

'Why are you telling me this?'

Adam shrugged, flipping his fringe with a little smile. 'Kurt's my friend, and I know for a fact he misses you like Sam missed Frodo. Don't get me wrong,' he held up his hand, 'I'm Kurt's friend and I'm completely on his side, you prick,' Blaine smiled at the look Adam shot him, 'but I get it. I get you're as cut up as Kurt is, well I think you are and if you aren't I'll make sure you never speak to him again,' his voice softened, 'and that you don't have someone as awesome as me or Trent to be your friend.' Adam spread his hands helplessly with a shrug before walking after Kurt. Blaine watched as Adam flicked through the messages on his phone and his shoulders moved in a sigh before he tucked his phone into his pocket again.

'Hey,' he caught Adam's attention, 'no word from Trent?'

Adam shrugged and hitched a smile in place. 'Can't expect him to be doing much texting.' He twitched another smile and kept walking.

GGGGGGGG

'Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?' Giles turned around excitedly as the group neared the old church.

Wes gave him a critical look. 'It's unlikely.'

Giles pointed solemnly at the stone statues adorning the outside of the church. 'Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast,' he lowered his voice, 'faster than you could believe, don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink.'

'No,' David said slowly, 'no, I wasn't actually thinking that believe it or not.'

'Doctor Who!' Giles looked around desperately. 'No? No one?'

'Good luck,' Blaine offered.

'Yes!' Giles rounded on him with delight as Blaine finished the quote.

Blaine shivered slightly and hunched his shoulder briefly. 'The angel statue in the south courtyard at Dalton scared me for weeks after that episode.'

Kurt gazed up at the old church nestled between smaller stone buildings. It looked magnificent and he had absolutely no desire to set foot in it.

'Mr Rowley,' Kurt stepped forward. Mr Rowley glanced at him in amicable curiosity and tucked his swan hat into his backpack as he smoothed his hair back neatly. 'I'd rather not go inside, please.'

Mr Rowley sighed and poked the beak in as he pulled the zip across. 'Kurt,' he began reasonably.

'I'm gay. I look gay, I act gay and today of all days I'm not going into another church.' Kurt held his head up determinedly.

'Alright,' he agreed reluctantly, 'you'll just stay out here? We won't be very long inside.'

'Sir,' Blaine cut in, 'if it's all the same to you, I'd prefer to stay outside too.'

'Alright, alright. No wandering off. Have your phones on,' Mr Rowley waved his hand, 'you know the drill, don't you? Boys,' he raised his voice and pointed towards the church entrance, giving Kurt and Blaine a quick smile he followed the rest of the Warblers inside.

'Can we pretend our hands are tied again?' Blaine held out his hand, 'Just for a while longer?' Shifting his bag to his other shoulder, Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and tilted his head in a silent prompt. 'I wanted to talk to you.'

'And that's better if our hands are tied?' Kurt allowed himself to be steered over to the low stone ledge running around the outside of the church and street.

'Do you think we'd have spoken to each other this afternoon if they hadn't been?'

Kurt acknowledged that with a silent dip of his head. 'Well you've still got your right hand free,' Kurt complained, wriggling back on the low stone ledge to prop his back against Blaine's side.

'Poor baby,' fluttering his eyelashes, Blaine pouted at him over his shoulder.

It was instinctive to laugh and smile back, share Blaine's smile. It was that proper smile, the one that crinkled the corners of his eyes. 'It's nice when you smile,' Kurt heard himself confessing. He looked away but his lips remained quirked up as Blaine squeezed his hand.

'Yeah,' Blaine said simply. Kurt pulled out his phone and fixed his attention on that. 'Kurt?' Blaine's head rested against the back of Kurt's, a fumbling shuffle had positioned them back to back on the ledge. 'Can I say something?'

Kurt slipped his phone back into his coat pocket. 'Don't think I can stop you.'

'I sometimes get stress, panic attacks. Whatever you want to call them. That's what made me sick.' Blaine's hand was warm clasped in Kurt's. 'I just wanted to tell you. I know I tried to tell you before, but I really, _really_ wanted to make sure you knew it had nothing to do with actually kissing you.'

Kurt tipped his head back against Blaine's and their hair rubbed together. 'Blaine, can we just pretend it never happened?' He felt rather than saw Blaine's nod. 'If you,' he bumped their hands gently against the ledge where they dangled over, 'want to talk to me about the rest, stressing and all, you can?'

Blaine sighed and slid his head down to lean backwards over Kurt's shoulder. 'Thank you.' He remained silent but Kurt somehow hoped eventually he might talk.

'Blaine,' Kurt cleared his throat, 'I don't think you are a bastard. Well, I did, but not really.' He smiled as Blaine tilted his head into his neck.

'The same goes for everything I yelled at you. Sorry. You're just incredibly frustrating.'

'Maybe I deserved it,' Kurt gave a one shouldered shrug, 'but so did you.'

'I accept your gracious apology.'

'I'm not apologising!' Kurt said indignantly. 'I'm just,' another shrug, 'well-'

'I'm just welling too.'

Kurt remained silent, smiling faintly and feeling strangely free and light. 'You know, I'd have talked to you now without holding hands.'

'Oh,' Blaine went to move his.

Kurt shrugged. 'Doesn't bother me. You said you're a tactile sort of person and I think maybe I am. I never really got the chance to find out anywhere else. I don't like people touching my hair or messing my clothes but holding hands,' he shrugged again, 'it's nice.'

Blaine's back moved against his as he laughed. 'I'm glad someone agrees. I really do think more people should hold hands.'

'Blaine, I know you asked this a while ago and everything promptly when to hell afterwards. But we _are_ good? Well,' he amended quickly before Blaine could reply, 'maybe not good, but better?'

Reaching behind him, Blaine blindly caught Kurt's other hand and draped it in his down the other side of the ledge. 'Yep.'

**I Will Not Become Too Emotionally Attached To A Fictional Character/Pairing. Following the Klaine Glee rumours in the same way I followed rumours in the lead up to Children of Earth and I'm terrified the outcome will be the same: enough tears to fill a reservoir.**


	8. Hotel Pt 1

**This is later than usual, I'm sorry. The plot bunnies jumped ship to another story and left me abandoned with a sense of irritation at this story. I'm working through it and doing a number of edits.**

**On the subject of my OCs, I'm quite fond of them now and would love to write stories purely for them. In this story though I promise I'm trying my best to keep them just as a backing for Kurt and Blaine, their part relevant only to how it affects and relates to those two. I may be failing with Adam and becoming very attached, but moving on...**

Kurt looked up from his magazine as the door clicked open. There was a murmur of voices before Trent slipped into the room with a tired attempt at a smile. 'Hey,' Kurt dropped his magazine quietly beside him. His eyes scanned over the solid outline of a cast through the stark white sling across Trent's arm and looked up at Trent with a grimace. 'What was it?' He slid silently off the bed and moved to steer Trent down to the bed.

'A bad sprain,' Trent glanced down at it then back at, 'sort of ridiculous considering how much it hurts. Where's Adam?'

Kurt nodded his head towards the closed bathroom door. 'I made him take a bath to calm down.'

'Adam?' Trent tapped his good hand against the door. 'Adam?' He repeated louder. There was a sudden splash of water from inside and the slap of frantic bare-feet on the tiles before the door was flung open. Adam curled himself into Trent's side, a small wet figure in a hastily tied robe. Trent wrapped his good arm around Adam's shoulder and leaned his cheek against his spiky wet hair. 'It was just a sprain. Nothing major, you knew that.'

'I was still worried. It's my job to worry about you.'

'Hey,' Nathan stuck his head carefully around the door, eyes scanning the room until they landed on Trent.

'Just a sprain,' Trent twitched a smile.

Giles pushed the door open wider and whistled appreciatively. 'Impressive cast and all. Can we sign it later?'

'I have one of those snap ice-packs if you need it?' David offered.

'I have a heat pack like that?' Wes craned his neck over David's shoulder.

'I should go see how Blaine's going,' Kurt slipped his arm below Trent's cast and drew him into a gentle hug, leaving him with the protective care of Adam and the suggestions of the anxious Warblers.

Almost inside his own room, Kurt stopped as someone paced further down the hall, flickering in the edge of his vision. 'Simon?' Kurt lingered with his hand flat on the door.

Simon looked around guiltily and stopped his pacing. 'I-' he smiled nervously and gestured quickly at Adam and Trent's door, 'I just heard you say he couldn't get to sleep. This-,' he held out a teabag in his hand, '-tea,' he explained unnecessarily, 'ginger. It helps me sleep. I just thought-' another of his uncertain gestures. 'Maybe you could-?' He offered it out to Kurt with a silent plea. His plain blue pyjamas bagged at his ankles and wrists, lightly tanned skin rendered pale in the dim light.

Dropping his hand from the door, Kurt took the teabag with a small smile. 'Of course,' he said simply.

'Thanks.' Simon's relief flashed his dimple into view with his sudden smile.

Kurt watched him walk back down the hall in confusion. Pulling a face to himself, Kurt knocked lightly on the door, tea in hand. David met him curiously, Kurt held up the teabag, 'Ginger, for Trent from Simon.' David pulled a face and accepted it with a shrug.

Simon was out of sight as Kurt walked back to his room, the hall still and quiet as he thought over Simon's reaction to Trent's accident today. He swiped the passcard absently and leaned his shoulder against the door. Kurt sighed and dropped to the floor as his eyes landed on Blaine sprawled on the bed, crouching as he caught one of Blaine's ankles and propped his foot up on his knee. Simply put, with his cheek scrunched into the pillow and his mouth faintly open, Blaine looked cute.

'Whayadoin?' Blaine mumbled into his pillow.

'Shh,' Kurt said absently and slipped Blaine's shoe off. Blaine hummed faintly and his toes wiggled, Kurt bit back on a smile. 'C'mon,' he stood up and tapped Blaine's leg, 'go to sleep.' Blaine nodded faintly into the pillow before relaxing again, sprawled on top of the bedding.

Draping a blanket over Blaine's sleeping form, Kurt touched his hand to the back of his gelled hair before flicking the light off. Blaine opened his eyes briefly and looked curiously at Kurt.

GGGGGGGGGGGG

Kurt knocked briskly on the door and hummed as he bounced on his feet. 'You didn't come down to breakf-' he cut off as Adam slipped quickly through the door and pulled it shut behind him. 'You know we're staying in today instead of Koln, weather's too miserable apparently.'

'I went down earlier, Trent wasn't hungry.'

'How is he?' Kurt looked at the closed door and the flush of colour across Adam's cheeks.

'He's determined to have a shower,' Adam scrunched his hands through his hair, 'I can't talk him out of it.' He dropped his hands, leaving his hair in messy spikes, 'He's going to kill me,' he hissed.

'His arm's in a cast, he shouldn't be getting it wet.'

Another distracted hand through his hair. 'My point exactly! He's all drugged up and sleepy and he's going to drown himself if he has a bath.'

'Put him in a shorts and a tshirt and help him?' Kurt suggested half-heartedly.

'I can't,' Adam baulked. 'I can't do it. He'll be half-naked and all wet and trust me,' his fingers dug into Kurt's arm, 'my restraint is completely shot at the moment.'

'I'll help?' Kurt offered, instinctively waiting for the refusal that would bring.

Adam clutched his arm and dragged him through the door with a little groan. 'You're my hero.'

'Adam? Kurt?' Trent's voice cut through hesitantly. He sheepishly nodded at his arm as they stared. His left hand was somehow bound with strands of scrunched tape to his cast and the plastic bag covering it. He grimaced and wiggled his trapped fingers with a sticky rustle. 'Help?'

'Am I irritating Adam?' Trent murmured in Kurt's ear as he fumbled with the tape. 'Has he said anything to you? I think he's avoiding me.'

'He's been glued to your side,' Kurt ripped back on a piece with a hiss from Trent. 'I don't think he's avoiding you.'

The plastic bag rustled as Trent flexed his thumb. 'It just feels different. He's not happy, trust me I know happy and unhappy Adam faces.'

Kurt bit his cheek and fixed his eyes on the mess of plastic. 'Maybe you should ask him?' He suggested. Pulling a face, Trent leaned back in the chair, long eyelashes dark against his pale cheeks as he closed his eyes. 'Trent,' Kurt stilled his hand on his arm, 'you look awful.'

Trent pursed his lips in a quick kiss, mouth quirking into a small smile. 'I love you too, Kurt,' he tilted his head back on the wall, eyes still closed as he sighed.

Kurt turned and fixed Adam with a significant look, jerking his head firmly. Adam reluctantly slipped out from behind the bathroom doorway. 'Talk him out of this,' he mouthed.

'Trent,' Adam sank to his knees beside Trent, 'you're off your face on medication. This is a bad,' he squeezed his knee, 'idea.'

'I'm having a bath.'

'Usually when you're stubborn it's sort of adorable,' Adam tilted Trent's face to meet his eyes, 'this isn't one of those times.' Trent smiled lazily and patted Adam's cheek before his eyes slid closed again. 'I think he's high,' Adam craned his head back to stare up at Kurt.

'I feel disgusting,' Trent suddenly rose to his feet and Adam sprang up beside him, 'I'm having a bath. I'm not high, I'm just sweaty and I think I smell bad and I'm tired and I want a bath and I want to be clean and sleep. Everything hurts.'

Clasping Trent in his arms, Adam rubbed his back soothingly and pulled a helpless face at Kurt.

'I'll put the water on,' Kurt gave in, 'we'll help then you can sleep.'

'Thank you,' Trent said sincerely.

'I might just,' Kurt glanced down and plucked at his sweater, 'change my clothes first.'

Sneaking back through the corridor to Adam's dressed in his pyjamas earned him some raised eyebrows and a look of open mouthed curiosity from Mark. Kurt just shook his head and shrugged, Mark shrugged back and Kurt felt they'd just had a deep conversation in boy.

Adam was dressed in a loose t-shirt and obnoxiously pink boxers, sitting cross-legged in the bath as he fixed the bag covering Trent's cast. 'There you go,' Adam smoothed down the last strip of tape, 'all ready to go in the microwave.'

'This is very gay, isn't it?' Trent gingerly lowered himself into the water, 'If there was a scale with playing football on one end and,' he winced and gripped the bath tightly as he moved his arm, 'doing each other's make up on the other end, we would be off the scale right now, wouldn't we?'

'Off the scale, out the room, country and somewhere in the Australian outback.'

Trent shifted and immediately yelped in pain, Adam rolled his eyes and put a steadying hand on his shoulder, holding him in place. 'I've seen you naked before.'

'True, very true. I was drunk,' Adam explained as Kurt's arched a curious eyebrow, 'fell in the pool.'

'I had to get you changed and sober before your parents came,' Trent flashed a shadow of his usual warm grin at Adam.

'It was going well until I started to talk,' Adam slipped his hand under Trent's cast as Kurt tipped his head back into the shower spray.

'Introduced yourself as Albert Gaylord to your parents,' Trent snorted with laughter, eyes closed under the water.

'I think I was doing well just standing up,' Adam's voice was light and teasing, his expression longing as he gazed openly at Trent. Kurt lightly hit his shoulder and Adam mimed a frustrated scream. Trent slowly pulled himself upright, guided by Kurt and Adam's hands, resting his forehead against Adam's shoulder. 'Hurts?' His voice gave nothing away.

'I believe the correct expression is like a bitch.'

Kurt held up the shampoo bottle questioningly, raising his eyebrows at Adam and nodding at Trent's hair. There was a screech of skin on plastic as Adam tightly gripped the bath edge and shook his head.

Trent's arm was in a cast, Adam was on the verge of an aneurysm and about to dig his fingers through the bath edge yet Kurt wanted to smile. All his life people had been afraid to catch 'gay' just being around him, and now he was rubbing shampoo through a guy's hair. While he sat in bath.

'If you weren't such a fussy idiot you wouldn't have to do this.'

'I'm sweaty, gross and I smell,' Trent whispered into Adam's shoulder, 'you know I hate that.'

'Just so you know,' Adam pressed the face-washer firmly over Trent's eyes, 'when you're better I'm going to punch you for this. This is the worst thing you've ever decided to do.'

'Probably.'

Sighing, Adam absently washed an extra bit of shampoo out of Trent's hair. 'Dalton is such a gay school. We should all wear pink and giggle.'

'I'm the Sam to your Dean Winchester.'

Adam snorted and shifted with a splash of water. 'If there's ever an episode that features Dean sat with Sam in a bath while Castiel,' he glanced at Kurt, 'washes his hair, the fangirls, and I include myself in that, would probably die.' Trent laughed weakly and immediately hissed in pain, curling his hand protectively around his arm. Adam squeezed his shoulder, 'Sit still, Sam.'

'I'm happy to go without conditioner today,' Trent bit down firmly on his lower lip.

'You sure? We're not doing this again tomorrow, no matter how bad you think you might smell.'

The shower head dropped into the water as Kurt reached for Trent's hand, gripping tightly as he rose slowly to his feet. Wrapping a towel tightly around his shoulders, Trent shuffled on wet feet out of the bathroom. 'I will thank you both in sonnet form when I don't want to die.'

Adam slowly sunk beneath the water and laid along the bottom of the bath. Kurt propped his elbows on the edge and stared down at him. Covering his face with his hands, Adam screamed. Kurt sympathetically reached down and squeezed his shoulder. Water splashed noisily as Adam resurfaced and pushed his hair back.

'Got anything in your pockets?' Adam asked.

'No-' Kurt broke off in a yell as Adam wrapped wet arms around his waist dragged him down into the water.

Water crashed over his face as Kurt fell with flail of arms and confused, gasping breaths amidst water filling his mouth and nose. 'You-' he surfaced with a gasp and frantic grasp at something solid, 'you-' he turned a wide-eyed stare at Adam, water dripping steadily from his hair as the bath water sloshed in waves around him.

Adam bit his lip and grinned faintly. 'We seem to have our deep and meaningful moments in baths and bathrooms,' he draped himself back comfortably, 'I'm ready for one now. I-' broke off and glanced towards the entrance as someone knocked on the door. 'It's open,' he called out.

'Is Kurt here?' Blaine asked.

'Here,' Kurt moved to stand up then sank in resignation with a splash. 'Bathroom. In the actual bath.'

Blaine stopped in the doorway and gestured wordlessly at them, tilting his head in a question. 'Reason?'

Kurt shrugged. 'Not sure.'

'Right,' Blaine shook his head, 'anyway. I,' he rubbed his neck, 'I just wanted a word with you,' he looked at Kurt.

'Pull up a seat,' Adam patted the water. 'Pretend I'm not here,' he sank slowly beneath the water.

Blaine met Kurt's eye questioningly and Kurt just shook his head. 'He's a bit upset at the moment.'

Blaine broke into an unexpected laugh, eyes warm as he looked at Kurt with a smile. 'You're settled in perfectly, you know that, don't you?'

'Simon doesn't like me,' Kurt said with a hint of a challenge, nerves prickling at him.

Adam surfaced with a loud gasp and the slap of his wet hands on the bath. 'It's okay, I can see you were both clearly very concerned about my wellbeing.'

'Simon likes you,' Blaine spoke steadily over the sound of water dripping from Adam's hair.

'He what?' Adam cut in.

'Not like that.'

'He thinks I'm sort of repulsive, Blaine. You don't seem to have a problem with that.'

'I know,' Blaine cut across, 'you screamed that at me yesterday morning.'

There was a short awkward silence. Adam skimmed his hand across the water surface.

'I think you're gorgeous, not repulsive. You _know_ that. That's the problem, isn't it?'

'You think I'm-' Kurt's voice softened in hopeful disbelief, '-gorgeous?'

Adam sank back under the water.

Blaine just looked at him. 'Dah.'

He couldn't help it, Kurt dipped his head down to the water and laughed, looking up and meeting Blaine's eye with a smile. 'Yeah,' he held out his hands, 'you too. Help me out.'

'You're not going to-' Blaine hesitated just out of reach, 'hug me or something are you?'

Water crashed down as Kurt rose to his feet, his clothes plastered to his body as he laughed again. 'I'm not that cruel, I value clothes,' he kicked Adam with his toe. His hands slipped easily into Blaine's grasp, Blaine's hazel eyes so close and invitingly warm as he stepped out of the bath. 'One moment?' He glanced over his shoulder at Adam before looking back questioningly at Blaine. Blaine nodded and ran his eyes once over Kurt's body before biting his lip and stepping back. 'Adam,' Kurt turned and crouched beside the bath. Adam's wet hair rose slowly above the water, followed by his eyes as he stared silently at Kurt from the water line. 'For what it's worth, I'd date you.' He tensed in surprise as a wet hand curved his neck and Adam pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

'Thanks,' Adam whispered and laid back.

'Oh, screw that,' Kurt surprised himself. 'Blaine,' he poked his head out the door, glancing briefly at the sleeping Trent on the bed before gesturing Blaine back to the bathroom. 'If you want a d and m it's going to have to be in the bathroom.'

Kurt climbed with an ungraceful splash back into the bath and stretched his legs out across Adam. Blaine looked awkwardly between them before slumping on the tiles by the bath.

'Oh, don't mind me,' Adam waved his hand, 'I'm practically Mr I Have Issues.'

'I don't usually, you know, sit and talk like this,' Blaine tapped his fingers across the bath edge. 'This isn't really my thing.'

'No, your thing is more having breakdowns, isn't it?'

Kurt kicked Adam and looked sympathetically at Blaine. Blaine's shoulders slumped slightly. 'Yeah, I guess.' He pressed his hands together between his knees. 'I can't deal with stress. I'm not very good a keeping things together.' He flexed his fingers faintly. 'And I apparently have a knack for pissing Kurt off,' he flicked a glance at Kurt through his eyelashes, a smile hovering over his lips.

Kurt flicked water at him. 'You piss me off too,' he held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. Blaine smiled and leaned forward, catching them and squeezing before leaning back. 'But if it wasn't for you I'd still be at McKinley with Karofsky. You're going to have to work a lot harder to make me forget that.'

'You shouldn't put up with me out of misplaced gratitude.'

Kurt shook his head. 'No hero worship. Just _you_. Flaws and all.'

A wet little clap broke the silence, Adam bit his lower lip and pressed his clasped hands to his mouth as he smiled. In the silence Kurt could faintly hear the thundering rain outside, he stretched and pushed ripples across the water.

'Are you ever going to ask Simon out?' Kurt broke the silence.

Blaine opened his mouth then closed it again with a resigned shrug. 'Kinda already tried that once, didn't I?'

'What?' Water slopped over the side as Adam sat up. 'You asked Simon out?'

'I thought everyone would have known.'

'Yeah,' Adam said sarcastically, 'because Simon's so chatty. Sorry,' he added after a brief pause, 'no offence with your, you know-'

'I'm not interested like that anymore. It was brief and horrifically misguided.'

Kurt's heart promptly leapt into his throat.

'Anyway,' Blaine carried on, 'I'm trying to avoid Mrs James. She wants to talk to me about yesterday apparently.'

Kurt winced and slid down with a squeal of fabric against the bath. 'Sorry. I yell loudly when I'm angry. As you know.' He watched muscles shift faintly under the loose neck of Blaine's top as he shrugged.

'It's over and done,' his mouth curved into the crooked smile Kurt loved, 'now I just have to hide.'

'I could come with you?' Kurt offered. 'Just if you wanted, I mean – support, you know-'

'That,' Blaine swallowed and nodded his head, 'would be nice,' he finished softly.

Out of view from Blaine Adam moved his hands in a little victory dance, dimples appearing as he grinned quickly at Kurt. The three of them froze as someone rapped on the door.

'With the whole hiding thing,' Adam started slowly, 'it's likely you were very crap at it and Mrs James followed you?'

'The door's open isn't it?'

The door opened with a faint brushing sound along the carpet.

'Yep,' Blaine tipped his head back against the bath and groaned.

'Boys?'

Adam slapped the flannel over his face. 'Here.'

The bathroom door creaked open and Kurt covered his face with his hands and sank down.

'Is someone having a water birth?' Mrs James asked.

'I can explain,' Adam sat up.

'I'm listening.'

Adam drummed his hands on the ledge before sadly shaking his head. 'Actually I can't. Sorry.'

Curling his hand inches from Kurt's shoulder on the edge, Blaine pulled himself up to his feet. Kurt automatically rose with a splash behind him. Mrs James tilted her head in a silent question.

'I'm sort of all mixed up in this too,' Kurt said softly, his hand grazing Blaine's back, hidden from view. Blaine took a tiny step backwards into his hand and Kurt felt a blush creep up his neck. Maybe? Just maybe.

'Blaine?' Mrs James' voice was simple and kind. 'You know what I would like to talk about, don't you?'

Blaine ran his hand over his head and grimaced and smiled. 'Unfortunately.' He yanked down a robe from the hook and held it out to Kurt. 'I'll be in our room,' he gave Kurt a small smile.

'He likes you,' Adam hissed as soon as Blaine closed the door. He obligingly covered his eyes as Kurt hurriedly stripped off his pyjamas, letting them fall with a slap to the ground.

'But he said he didn't,' Kurt brushed his hair back indecisively. He pulled the robe closed tightly and bounced on the balls of his feet with a burst of nerves. 'I don't know! I'll talk to you later.'

'Kurt,' there was laughter in Adam's voice, halting him by the door, 'are you naked under that?'

Kurt blushed furiously and pulled the door closed.

GGGGGGGGGGGG

The side of his hand grazing Blaine's on the bedcover, Kurt silently beside him as Blaine spoke quietly and steadily. The rain pattered and splashed across the window and Kurt watched the fast drops streak down the glass. There was something soothing in the rumble of the storm outside and the cosy warmth of the hotel room. Twitching his hand slightly, Kurt brushed his fingers along Blaine. Falling silent, Blaine bumped their shoulders together, Kurt watched his throat move as he swallowed and chewed his lip.

'I just hate feeling like I'm not in control,' Blaine finished finally, looking up to meet Mrs James' eye.

'Blaine,' Mrs James folded her hands in her lap and leaned forward, 'I am in no way qualified to give advice but from another person, _talk_,' she urged quietly, 'or sing,' she smiled, 'that might be more suited to you. I don't know what it is that makes you feel so out of control, and it's not my place to ask, but I would urge you to speak to someone, a friend or even someone professional. There's nothing wrong with that.'

'Don't suggest I take a break from the Warblers.'

Mrs James just smiled. 'Somehow I can't see that as being anything short of pointless. My only concern is your health and-'

Blaine shook his head and Kurt felt his fingers dig in slightly to the covers. 'This is an exception, the last time I was this-' he waved his hand in a short expressive gesture, 'was last year. I'm not in the habit of being physically sick.'

Mrs James rose to her feet and gave Blaine one last smile. 'Thank you for telling me, Blaine. You do know I'll be keeping an eye on you?'

'Kinda figured,' Blaine quirked a smile.

'I don't suppose,' Mrs James lingered in the doorway, 'you know where Giles, Mark and Nathan are?'

Both Blaine and Kurt shrugged and she drummed her fingers thoughtfully on the doorway before stepping outside. Blaine thumped back onto the pillow.

'So,' Blaine spoke to the ceiling.

'So,' Kurt echoed.

'You still mad at me?'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Kurt said absently. 'You still think I'm a diva that refuses to take hints?'

Blaine groaned and closed his eyes. 'Can we forget everything we said yesterday?'

The bed creaked as Kurt laid back beside Blaine. 'Deal,' he said quietly. 'Well,' he added, touching their shoulders together hesitantly, 'not all of it. I liked some of it later.' His lips curved into a smile as Blaine squeezed his hand. 'I'm sorry,' he said as they laid listening to the storm outside, 'I'm sorry for how I've been on this trip.'

Blaine's hair brushed his cheek as he shook his head. 'Nah,' Blaine wiggled their hands together, 'don't be. It's my fault too. I was the one that kissed you.'

Kurt was silent, then he twitched a shrug. 'You're a good kisser.'

'Not bad yourself.'

Kurt rolled his face into Blaine's shoulder and laughed. He felt Blaine shake under his cheek as he laughed too, easy and friendly as their hands squeezed tightly together.

'Want to tell me about Simon later?' Kurt asked eventually.

'Yeah,' Blaine tilted his head to meet his gaze with a smile. 'I think some of it I would maybe.'

'I'd like that,' Kurt smiled.

'Is that your phone?' Blaine lifted his head as a phone started humming.

'I'm not-' Kurt cut off and blushed.

Blaine stared at him in confusion then understanding dawned with a loud snort and uncontrollable laughing. 'You're-' he looked down at the robe and raised his eyebrows, 'you are, right?' Kurt just blushed further and Blaine collapsed in laughter. Kurt reached across and answered the ringing phone.

'Blaine's phone, he's currently laughing at someone's expense and can't answer,' Kurt said sweetly.

'We're outside.' There was a knock at the door. 'Put on socks, bring an extra pair and come join us. And avoid Mrs James.' The phone cut off.

'You need to put on more than just socks,' Blaine gave a choked whisper before dissolving in helpless laughter again.

'Just so you know,' Kurt slapped Blaine with the end of the robe's belt, 'I hurried out for _your_ benefit, after graciously agreeing to help a friend.'

A firm hand wrapped around the collar tugged Kurt back down to the bed, Blaine's grin suddenly inches from his face. Whatever Blaine had been about to say faded away as something flickered across his face. It all came back in a rush, all the reasons Kurt found Blaine attractive. His hand was unbearably close, knuckles _just _grazing the skin of his neck as he continued to hold Kurt in place above him. Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine's eyes flicked down, the neck of his robe hanging down from his chest as he hovered above Blaine. 'Socks,' Blaine broke the silence, looking away suddenly and releasing a loud breath. 'Socks. Apparently we need socks.'

Kurt blinked and quickly slid off the bed. 'This is going to end badly, isn't it? If Giles has got bored.'

Blaine laughed and threw a pair of socks at the back of his neck. 'You know your fantasy of late night gossips and snacks? _This_ is how I imagined mine. Happy families,' he laughed and shrugged, inviting Kurt to laugh at him. Kurt picked up the socks and lobbed them back at Blaine, watching with growing happiness as Blaine grinned.

The three Warblers outside spun around as Kurt and Blaine stepped into the hall.

'Whatcha think?' Giles spread his fingers inside a pair of dark blue socks. 'Genius, yes?' He raised a leg and waved his foot, black socks pulled up to his knees.

'I'm not _quite_ grasping the genius plan,' Blaine pulled a face.

'These,' Mark pointed at his feet through his webbed sock hand, 'empty room with polished floors,' he pointed up at the ceiling, 'us.'

'Why's it empty?' Kurt asked suspiciously.

Giles picked at a thread on his sock. 'It may have been closed for cleaning,' he admitted, 'then we stole one of those cleaning signs and reclosed it.'

'For the greater good,' Nathan added.

'It's not like there were people queuing up to go in,' Mark said. He yelped as Adam crept up behind him and covered his eyes with two green and pink striped hands.

'I don't want to get holes in my socks,' Wes rubbed his hands together and stopped beside Mark.

'And I don't want to get expelled,' David added.

'Company assembled?' Giles looked around. 'Moving out!'

Kurt grinned as Adam slipped a sock covered hand into his and tugged him to his side. 'Blaine keeps looking at you.'

'I don't know what to think,' Kurt confessed as they crowded into the lift. 'It's all,' he glanced at Blaine's reflection in the mirror, 'not what I thought. I think.' He frowned. He grunted as he was suddenly slammed into Adam, David pressed to his back.

'Step back for the ladies,' Giles announced. There was the sound of higher voices and Adam rolled his eyes dramatically. Everyone stumbled and there was a ripple of laughter as the lift moved upwards.

'What's that?' Mark pointed up at a little green plant hanging above his head. Nathan took one look and sidled away from him.

'That's mistletoe,' Nathan said warningly.

'Oh!' Mark froze awkwardly as though glued to the spot.

'You're not standing directly under it with anyone,' Adam hinted, craning his neck over Kurt's shoulder, 'you can actually move, you know.'

'Isn't that bad luck?'

Nathan snorted. 'Well none of us are kissing you so it looks like you're cursed.'

'Here,' an accented voice cut in.

A hush fell in the lift, only the rustle of clothing and scuff of feet on the floor as a blonde girl pressed a quick kiss to Mark's cheek. Mark gaped and turned bright red. A quick burst of muted laughter passed amongst the girls and they hurried out as the lift slowed. The blonde girl gave Mark a smile over her shoulder as the doors closed.

A chorus of whistles immediately broke out and Nathan clapped Mark heavily on the shoulder. 'Nice job,' he said admiringly. The lift doors opened at their floor and no one moved.

'Did she do that as a joke?' Mark turned around anxiously. 'Do girls do that? Would she have done that for anyone standing under it?'

'You should go back down and find her,' Wes said firmly.

'No way!' Giles rounded on him, 'you have to-'

'Girls don't like it when you act too keen!'

'Of cou-'

Taking pity on Mark as he looked in confusion from person to person he caught his eye and beckoned. Mark ducked under David's arm and shuffled to the side of the lift. 'As the closest to a girl interpreter you're going to get amongst this lot,' Kurt began, 'you should find her later today. Give her time to talk with her friends then go and talk to her, because interested and keen is actually good.'

'Really?' Mark asked anxiously. 'She was hot. She won't think I'm desperate?'

Kurt looked at Mark's freckled face, wide honest blue eyes and scruffy hair. 'She'll think you're cute.'

'It's true,' Adam added. 'We'll talk you through it.'

'Are we giving boy advice?' Blaine drew closer.

'Not you,' Kurt said firmly and without thinking, 'you're confusing.'

Blaine blinked in surprise and gave a small smile. Kurt almost squeaked embarrassingly as Blaine's hand brushed the small of his back. He bit his lip tightly against a sudden smile and hoped.


	9. Hotel Pt 2

**Owing to edits I've done Chapter 8 is also a new chapter.**

'Well if you took the socks off your ears you might look a _little_ less conspicuous,' Kurt reached up and pulled the green sock off Nathan's ear.

'Sh!' Wes hissed and slapped Kurt commandingly with his sock. Blaine shook with silent laughter and drew Kurt closer to his side.

'So behind us is the slightly irate cleaner and ahead is Mrs James and Mr Rowley?'

'I'd take Mrs James.'

The other Warblers rounded on Giles. 'Are you mad?' Nathan hit him. 'Remember the flying bread incident?'

'The cleaner was short, angry and German,' Giles said resolutely.

'Give me the socks,' Simon held out his hand. David was the first to hesitantly hand over his spare socks. Simon silently slid them on over his own socks, repeating it with the other socks. 'There,' he straightened with a hint of smile, 'now they look like slippers.' He wordlessly stepped out of the alcove and walked down the hall towards the teachers. The Warblers watched in confused and anxious silence. Simon said something unheard to Mrs James, she placed a hand on his shoulder and walked by his side down the corridor and out of sight. They waited with bated breath as Mr Rowley slowly followed.

'The kid's got talent,' Nathan said appreciatively and stepped out.

'I should go check Trent,' Adam untucked his arm from Kurt's. He kept his hand curled around his wrist and subtly tugged him to the side as the other Warblers slunk off down the hall. 'I was thinking,' Adam drew a deep breath, 'you're gonna need to set up a spare bed in your room because I'm telling Trent. I'm going mad, there's no way I'm getting over him if I keep thinking _maybe_. He's starting to notice something's wrong and I don't want it getting weird. And I'm not going to make it through another time of taking his shirt off for him,' he added matter of factly.

'You won't need a spare bed,' Kurt bumped their forehead together lightly, feeling Adam's nervous breath against his cheek.

'I think I will,' Adam whispered before stepping back with a deep breath.

'I'll be in the lounge upstairs,' Kurt let his fingers slip through his with a final squeeze.

'I'll be crying in the bathroom,' Adam flashed him a tight smile.

GGGGGGGGG

Kurt settled himself on the couch alone, tucking his legs up and curling comfortably into the corner with a book. It was only him and Simon, they exchanged a brief smile and Kurt looked quickly back down at his book.

'Kurt,' Simon asked carefully after a few minutes of silence between them.

'Hmm?' Kurt looked up curiously.

'Are you,' Simon clasped his hands between his knees, 'happy?'

'I think so? Why?'

Simon didn't elaborate and just shrugged, pressing his hands tightly as he stared at them.

Kurt dropped his book to the couch with a thump. 'Is this about Blaine? Because believe me,' he raised his eyebrows to himself, 'you have no competition from me.' I think, he added silently.

'I want-' Simon swallowed thickly and dipped his head. His brow furrowed and he opened his mouth, then closed it again wordlessly. 'Everyone's nice,' he said finally, sounding unsure, 'I fit in a bit. I think? I want to-' again he cut off. 'I'm,' he took a steadying breath and said slowly, 'gay.'

The silence was awful.

'Fuck.'

Simon dragged his hands through his hair, knuckles white as he shook. 'Fuck,' he whispered again. He tracked red marks down his face from his fingernails. 'I can't touch anyone, see? Especially you, you'd know. You and Adam. You'd _know_. I'm disgusting.'

'You're not,' it was automatic and vastly inadequate.

'That's what Blaine says, and Julia. Sometimes I believe it,' Simon dug his nails into his cheeks, 'sometimes I don't.'

'Julia?' Kurt asked numbly.

'Therapist. Fuck,' Simon swore again and kicked his heel against the floor. His shoulders shook with sudden choked, humourless laughter. 'I'm fucking gay. You're the second person I've actually told.'

'Oh God, I have no idea what to say,' Kurt murmured.

'It's okay. Neither do I.'

Kurt leaned forward on the couch facing Simon, 'Simon,' he hesitated uncertainly, 'I mean this in the most positive way, most of us already thought you might be gay or possibly bi. No one cares, I don't mean it like that,' he added hastily, 'I just mean it's not a big deal whether you're straight or gay or whatever variation between. I thought at the start that everyone would still judge but really,' he met Simon's eyes honestly, 'no one cares.' His heart leapt into his throat as Simon started to cry, soft, deep wrenching sobs. Kurt's fingers dug into the fabric of the couch as he sat frozen in worry. Opposite him Simon sobbed silently into his hand. 'Oh God,' Kurt murmured and wavering between sitting and standing. 'Simon, should I-' he stretched out his hand and immediately withdrew it, 'do you want someone? Blaine? Did I make it worse? I made it worse didn't I? I'll get Blaine.'

Simon shook his head and hunched further forward.

'It's not a bad thing being gay,' Kurt could hear his own voice, too high and too fast with nerves, 'it's fine. There's nothing wrong. Look at Blaine, Trent, Adam, they're fine.'

'Adam's miserable.'

Kurt sank back down heavily to the couch. 'Yeah. Yeah. you're right. I'm confused, Blaine's a mess, Trent's obliviously happy and Adam's this close,' he held his fingers inches apart, 'from ripping Trent's clothes off.'

To his surprise Simon gave a soft little chuckle, raising his tear-stained face. 'And I tried to kill myself.'

'Oh God,' Kurt squeaked. He glanced desperately around the empty room as his mind screamed _too much information_. 'I-I-' he was rambling.

'I'm sorry,' Simon was strangely calm while Kurt panicked, 'I just haven't had many people to talk to.'

'It's fine,' Kurt managed to squeeze out. 'Talking is good. I'm here. I'm listening.'

'I don't really know what to say,' Simon bit down hard on his lower lip. 'I just want it to be better.'

His soft words hung in the air and Kurt released a shuddering breath. 'Tissue?' He held out the small white tissue. Simon stared at it before bursting into a sudden snort of laughter.

'Sorry,' Simon blushed and wiped his eyes, accepting the tissue. 'Sorry, I-'

'Realised what a pathetic solution that was?' Kurt risked a grin. 'Does your therapist know you-'

'She knows everything,' Simon blushed further. 'I'm sorry for everything. I know I've been upsetting you. On the train especially.'

Kurt shook his head vigorously. 'No, no. No, I get it now. Really, I understand.'

'I'm better now,' Simon offered tentatively. 'I only tried it,' Kurt's fingers gripped automatically on the couch, 'when I first realised I was-' Simon choked on the word. 'I live with my uncle now. It's better.'

'Will you tell the others?'

The tissue ripped in Simon's hands as he started in fear. 'No! No,' his voice steadied again, 'no, I just wanted someone else to know. It's only taken a month to work up the courage to talk to you,' Simon gave little self-deprecating smile.

'Is there anything,' Kurt pressed his elbows into his stomach and gripped his arms, 'you wanted to talk about?'

'Will you walk down with me and get a coffee? Giles lost the kettle in our room but I found it again this morning.' Simon's composure was eerie.

'How did he lose a kettle?' Kurt watched as Simon's face seemed to transform with a smile.

'It's Giles?'

'Can I ask a question?' Kurt was careful to leave the usual large circle of space around Simon as they walked. Simon paused in the middle of wiping his face with his sleeve and looked openly at Kurt. 'Your clothes.' Simon's face shifted in understanding immediately.

Spreading his arms slightly, Simon glanced down. 'I don't like to stand out.'

'You'll stand out more in those,' Kurt said critically before stopping apologetically. To his surprise the dimple of Simon's cheek appeared as he smiled, the smile slowly spreading wider.

'Do you think Mrs James found out about the socks and angry staff?' Simon nodded at the scattered Warblers down the hall.

Kurt's heart quickened sickeningly as he stared down past the room doors to the dark haired figure sat in the centre. 'Shit,' he swore and pressed his fingers to his mouth. Simon melted into the crowd as they drew closer and Kurt's heart broke for Adam.

'Everyone, out,' Mrs James ordered quickly and quietly as she sank to her knees beside Adam. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders she bent her head to his, murmuring inaudibly in his ear as he cried.

Kurt felt a firm hand slip into his, squeezing and holding tightly as he walked numbly down the hall. Glancing up he looked into Blaine's face,

'Blaine,' Kurt whispered as the first tear fell. There was a rustle of fabric and a soft thump as the two found themselves in each other's arms. Blaine buried his head in Kurt's shoulder, arms tight around his back and hands gripping almost desperately at the back of his sweater. Pressing his cheek to the warm skin of Blaine's neck, Kurt clutched him closer and felt Blaine shudder to match his own silent tears. Kurt pressed himself into the comforting warm and embrace of Blaine's body and released a choked, shuddering breath as Blaine's arms squeezed even tighter around his shoulders.

GGGGGGGGG

'Simon told me.' Kurt finally spoke. Blaine's shoulder was warm under his cheek as they sat together on the bed, close under the blanket draped across them by Blaine. 'I think, finally, I understand.'

'He sent me text, he wanted me to say thank you to you. I guess he told you everything?'

'The basics,' Kurt stared down at the roughly woven threads of the hotel blanket. 'Yesterday, the car and how he reacted, was that how he tried-?' He felt Blaine's nodded against the top of his head and curled closer against him. 'He was telling me everything and I had no idea what to say,' he confessed.

'He told you,' Blaine's voice was soft and comforting, the tight curl of his arm around Kurt's shoulders drawing comfort for himself, 'I only started to find anything out when I walked in on him having a breakdown in the bathroom between classes.'

'You liked him,' it was a simple statement.

'I know how he seems and but when you get to know him there's a-' Blaine's shoulder shrugged under his cheek.

'Spark?' Kurt suggested softly. 'I think a caught a glimpse.' He shifted obligingly as Blaine moved, settling back against his side and tucking the blanket up under his chin. 'Today has certainly been eventful,' he said quietly, he smiled faintly as Blaine squeezed his arm.

'And I think Giles wanted to play dare poker with the girls later.'

Kurt smiled at that then his smile faded again. 'I panicked when Simon told me. No wonder you've been stressed,' his hand found Blaine's under the blanket.

'Nah,' Blaine wriggled down and tucked further into Kurt's side, 'I'm better with everyone else's problems than my own.'

'But you make them your own problems,' Kurt argued.

'Yeah,' Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's, 'maybe. I think I'm getting better.'

'That's a fast turnaround.'

'Maybe,' Blaine just repeated, squeezing his hand again. Kurt tentatively tilted his head to press his forehead against the bare skin of Blaine's neck and lean closer. Blaine just hummed and adjusted around him. Kurt smiled.

GGGGGGGG

The quiet Warblers all froze as Trent's fork suddenly clanked down onto his plate during dinner. Kurt's breath caught. Blinking rapidly and avoiding everyone's eye, Trent quickly pushed his way through the tables and chairs, breaking into a jog as he ran down the stairs and towards the lifts.

'I hope-' Blaine didn't need to finish to voice everyone's thoughts.

GGGGGGGGG

'Dinner was pasta. You love pasta.' Trent blurted out and promptly burst into tears. A small hunched figure in an overlarge sweater, Adam lay curled and still on the bed. Standing in the doorway, Trent pressed his hand over his face and sobbed, uncontrollable and bitterly. 'Adam,' he choked out, tears crumpling his face again.

Trent laid himself on the bed behind Adam, shoulders shaking as he shivered uncontrollably and reached out a scared hand to lightly touch Adam's back.

'I'm a dumb idiot,' Adam finally spoke, voice hoarse and quiet. With a faint rustle of bedding and clothes, the mattress dipped as Adam shifted to face Trent, his face pale and tear-stained, eyes lowered away from Trent's.

Adam's dark eyelashes were wet with tears, those tears glistening on his cheek in the dim light of the room. Trent silently traced his features, for the first time _really_ looking. Blinking, Trent slowly raised his hand and touched the back of his fingers to Adam's cheek, feeling cold, wet skin beneath his touch. Adam's skin was smooth as he gently stroked his fingers up over his cheekbone, lingering and rubbing little circles.

'You're beautiful,' Trent broke the silence with a whisper.

'I know I don't look like John Barrowman,' Adam murmured, brown eyes finally lifting to Trent's.

'You look a bit like Ben Barnes,' Trent whispered with a shy little smile forming. He bit his lower lip and brushed his finger lightly down the bridge of Adam's nose. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I was afraid you'd react badly. And you kinda did,' fingers curling in the sheets, Adam lowered his gaze from Trent.

Trent's hand slid slowly over Adam's cheek, fingertips brushing over his ear and up, dipping into the soft brown hair falling forward. 'I wish you'd told me earlier,' he stroked his thumb over his temple.

'Trent,' the bedding rustled and dipped as Adam brought his hands up and cupped them softly over Trent's cheeks, 'you're impossible, imperfect and I kinda adore you.' His dark brown eyes gazed with a hint of nerves into Trent's.

'Yeah,' Trent murmured softly, then blushed furiously. Adam remained silent before breaking into a wide, shy smile that spread helplessly into a grin and quiet chuckle. 'I've missed these recently,' Trent touched his fingertip to the dimple on his cheek and Adam closed his eyes in pleasure. He shifted forward on the pillow and nervously touched his lips to Adam's cheek in a soft kiss. Adam's hands, warm and steady on his cheeks, carefully drew his head down just that little bit more. Adam's mouth was soft and inviting under his, lips warm and wet as they slowly kissed. Eyes closed, all he could concentrate on was feel, the feel of Adam's fingers stroking through his hair, the gentle tug on his lower lip, the press and slide of another mouth on his. 'I was thinking,' Trent drew back to whisper against Adam's lips, 'I must have been completely blind. And you're hot,' he grinned as he felt Adam's mirroring grin against his mouth, 'why didn't I realise this?'

'Oblivious,' Adam stole another lingering kiss. 'You think I'm hot?'

'Very hot,' Trent whispered and kissed him again. He trailed his good hand down Adam's cheek.


	10. Bus

'Blaine?' Kurt knocked loudly on the door. 'Blaine!' He raised his voice over the shower and rattled the doorhandle. 'We're supposed to be down there now. Hamburg, we're only going halfway across the country.'

Blaine cursed behind the door, taps screeching and wet footsteps slapping hurriedly across the tiles. Kurt bit his lip and inspected the hem of his jacket, glancing between the door and the clock.

'Blaine,' he reached over and rapped on the door again, 'get out!'

'I'm not done!' Was the frantic reply. The door flung open and Blaine hurried out, a hand held up to shield his face from Kurt as he darted for his bag. 'Wh-' he turned on the spot, hands spread in confusion, 'where's my bag?'

'Downstairs, on the bus,' Kurt slipped his arm through Blaine's and walked him steadily towards the door, 'I packed for you.'

'But these-' Blaine lifted the old clothes under his right arm.

'Can stay on the bus,' Kurt propelled him towards the lift, jabbing the buttons and relaxing as the doors slid shut. Blaine glanced indecisively around the lift before finally releasing a loud breath, turning to bury his head in Kurt's shoulder with a faint laugh. Kurt patted his back lightly, biting back a smile. 'Your hair smells nice at least,' he commented lightly.

Lifting his head from Kurt's shoulder, Blaine ran his hand through his hair with a rueful expression. 'Well that's something at least,' he glanced at his reflection in the metal doors with another rueful groan, smoothing back his hair.

'You look _fine_,' Kurt rubbed his arm briskly, meeting Blaine's eyes with a grin. 'Sorry,' he dipped his head, looking towards the wall as his grin grew with a stifled laugh.

'I look bad, I look bad don't I?' Blaine plastered his hands over his hair, dragging it down straight.

'No,' Kurt hastened to assure him, 'I'm not laughing at your hair, promise.' There was a meeting of eyes, hints of smiles, a shuffle of feet, and then with a thump of clothes and bodies Blaine and Kurt collided in a laughing, swaying hug. Kurt laughed as Blaine gripped the back of his shoulders tightly, laughing with him as he pressed his face into Kurt's scarf and clutched him closer. With one last warm burst of laughter, Blaine drew back and stepped out of the lift. A blush rose faintly to join Kurt's smile as Blaine offered his hand, larger fingers closing around his gloved hand and tugging. Half running out the hotel lobby, his hand caught in Blaine's, Kurt smiled and laughed.

GGGGGG

'Has anyone seen either Adam or Trent?' Mrs James' question met with silence on the bus. 'Anyone?'

'Is that-' Kurt half rose from his seat and stared out the window as someone pushed through the hotel door.

'That's Adam-'

'Is-'

The Warblers rose with a cheer as Adam dropped his bags and leapt off the upper step, punching his fist into the air. Kurt shrieked and clasped his hands together excitedly. A familiar sandy haired figure hurried out after Adam and caught him around the waist, tugging him into his side as they walked on the bus together.

Whistles and yells filled the bus as Trent clasped the back of Adam's neck and tugged him forward into a kiss. Adam pulled back with a wide grin and draped his arm around Trent's shoulders.

'He said he'd date me only because I look a bit like Ben Barnes,' Adam declared.

'It's true,' Trent admitted. 'Only reason.' They shared a grin.

Kurt met Adam halfway in a tight hug and swayed on the spot. The bus rumbled into life and Adam drew back with a soft smile. Kurt simply smiled at him as Adam cupped his face and pressed a firm kiss to his cheek. 'Thank you,' Adam whispered, tapping his cheeks before slowly dropping his hands. 'Blaine's staring at you,' he leaned forward and whispered in Kurt's ear, 'go get him.'

Kurt gripped Adam's waist. 'Opinion. You know as much as I do. What should I do?' He ended on a hiss.

Adam's dark eyes flicked quickly over Kurt's shoulder before he looked back decisively at him. 'I have no idea,' he said before breaking into a quick grin, dimples appearing, 'my advice sucks.'

Hitting his waist lightly, Kurt stepped back. 'Some help you are.'

Adam just gave him a look. 'He wants in your pants and he wants in them now.' He placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and turned him around before he could response, he gave him a little push towards the seat beside Blaine. As if on cue, Blaine looked up and patted the seat next to him with a questioning glance. Kurt avoided Adam's eye as he slid in beside him.

'What's this?' Kurt reached up and tugged at the beanie covering Blaine's hair. Blaine just grinned sheepishly and pulled it down securely. 'Seriously Blaine, am I ever going to see your hair properly?'

**398km to go**

'I spy,' Giles draped his legs over the arm rest and turned to face up the aisle.

'We all know you just want to kiss us,' Nathan leaned back and propped his foot on Giles' back, giving him a sharp shove. He gave a loud bark of laughter as Giles pitched forward, scrabbling at the edge of the seat before landed with a thump in the aisle.

'Giles,' Mrs James called back warningly.

'It wasn't me,' he spread his hands in protest.

'Back in your seat,' Mrs James flicked her newspaper up again.

'That's it,' Giles turned and fixed Nathan with a stare. Nathan shrank back in his seat and drew his knees up, biting down on his knuckle in mock fear.

'Help! Help,' Nathan scrambled back in his seat, wedged between Nathan and the window. 'Help!' His voice shook with laughter as his palms squeaked against the window, legs kicking on the seat as he desperately tried to evade Giles. 'I'm being molested,' his voice was muffled, 'hel-' his arms flailed above the seat as his cries cut off.

The bus rocked as Kurt leaned sideways, throwing him into Blaine's side. 'Is he gay?' He asked him quietly, laughing as Nathan surfaced with a splutter and wiped his hands over his cheek and mouth.

'They're both straight,' Blaine broke off to wolf-whistle at Giles, he turned back to Kurt with a smile, 'they've been friends for years.'

'Truth or dare,' Giles announced and clapped his hands.

'For the record, I didn't just hear you say that,' Mrs James called up the aisle, pointedly putting in her earbuds. Mr Rowley continued snoring at the front of the bus.

Mark grudgingly put his phone down. 'I'm in, everyone?' There was a murmur of assent and Giles clapped his hands again.

'Basically,' he pointed his finger and waved it between Wes and David, 'I want to see you two kiss.'

Mark raised his eyebrows. 'Speak for yourself.'

'I'm not kissing him,' Wes glanced at David and grimaced, looking away with a shudder. 'At least not until someone else has done something horrible too.'

'Oi,' David protested, 'I'm not that bad!'

'I've got one,' Mark offered, 'Kurt,' he flashed him a grin, 'has to wear Nathan's t-shirt over his sweater for the rest of the day.'

Kurt stared at Nathan, 'What manner of hideous t-shirt are you wearing under that?' He asked bluntly. He just received a grin in return and Nathan slowly lifted up his sweater. 'Oh hell no,' Kurt thumped back in his seat and crossed his arms. He waved his hand dismissively. 'There's no way I'm wearing that. You couldn't _pay_ me to wear that. No offence, Nathan.'

'Anyone who refuses a dare has to sleep tonight with the moose next to their bed,' Giles said firmly.

'Mean,' David nodded his head.

'I can't have an option of two dares?'

'Your second option is to,' Giles tapped his fingers thoughtfully across his mouth, 'kiss Blaine's neck for eight seconds. We'll be counting.'

Kurt flipped his finger at Giles. 'Sorry,' he turned and murmured to Blaine. Kurt had never been less sorry in his life.

Now or never. Blaine ignored the stares of the others and leaned his head to Kurt's, he pressed his mouth to Kurt's ear and whispered, 'I don't mind.' Blaine shifted his foot on the floor and tilted his head away towards the window, trying to fix his expression in innocent good-humour as he exposed his neck. The air almost seemed to prickle on Blaine's neck and shoulder as he waited, heart faster and mouth dry. Then there was suddenly just Kurt's mouth. Soft, gentle and warm on his bare skin. Blaine froze and Kurt continued pressing light, methodical kisses over his neck and shoulder, emotionless and simple even as Blaine's fingers dug further into the seat. A faint groan slipped from his lips as Kurt teased the soft skin below his ear. Blaine flushed and Kurt faltered, mouth lingering before he pulled away. Embarrassment rang in his ears and Blaine remained frozen in position, every breath he took too loud and too obvious.

The material sliding back over his shoulder seemed harsh in comparison to the soft touch of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt watched the scenery slide past outside with wide eyes. He worried nervously at his lip. 'Blaine-'

'Hm?' Blaine looked at him with a vaguely guilty expression.

Kurt twitched a smile. 'Nothing.'

**354km to go**

How exactly does one flirt on a bus surrounded by nosy and overly loud boys? Kurt shot another glance sideways at Blaine, watching freely as Blaine frowned in concentration and tilted his phone. His lip curled and he let his phone drop down to his knee. Kurt wasn't quick enough in moving to avoid Blaine catching his eye.

'Angry Birds,' Blaine explained, gesturing at his phone with a shrug. 'I _hate_ those green birds that turn around. I've been on this level forever.'

Kurt held out his hand, wiggling his fingers as Blaine stared in confusion. 'Give me your phone and I'll show you. I am,' he bit his lip in concentration, sliding his thumb back across the screen, 'something of an Angry Birds expert,' he angled the phone to show Blaine. 'Possibly an addict but I prefer the term expert.'

'How did you do that?' Blaine demanded and shuffled in closer to Kurt.

'Here,' Kurt placed the phone back in Blaine's hand and carefully covered his thumb with his own, 'like,' he waited before quickly pulling Blaine's thumb back, 'this.' He slowly removed his hand.

'You can clear that level?' Mark leaned across from the end middle of the back seat. 'Can you show me too?' He asked eagerly.

Kurt stifled a sigh and turned around to Mark.

**333km to go**

'_btw,'_ Kurt read his latest text message from Adam, '_did blaine realise you were naked under that robe yesterday? :P'_ Beside him, Blaine glanced across curiously as Kurt flushed and hastily cleared the screen. A new message appeared almost instantly.

'_i'm sitting 4 seats away i can see your expression. How'd he find out?'_

Kurt gave in and replied. '_he didn't realise because i ripped it off to have sex with him if that's what you're wondering'_

He heard the snort of laughter from down the bus.

**303km to go**

'Do I want to know?' Mrs James stared at the little ponytail on the top of Mark's head.

Mark opened his mouth and remained silent in pained hesitation. 'Ve started to play dare poker und I vos not very good at playink,' he mumbled eventually.

Mrs James slowly raised her eyebrows. 'Would that be an appalling attempt at a Russian accent?'

'Yes,' Mark said miserably. 'I haff to spek like zis all day.'

'I'm now slightly concerned over the state of the rest of my students,' Mrs James turned to watch the others walk off the bus as Mark shuffled off. 'Sideways?' She looked as Nathan crab-scuttled past her.

'Sideways,' he repeated with a shrug, awkwardly hopping down the bus steps.

'What was inflicted on you two?'

'Actually we just spent the last hour making out,' Adam informed her cheerfully, flashing a bright grin before bouncing off the bus with Trent.

She tilted her head as Blaine came down the aisle. 'The hat, Blaine?' She was surprised to receive a silent glare in return.

'Worn by choice,' Kurt whispered as he followed.

'So,' David turned to Kurt outside the petrol station door and rubbed his hands together, 'are you ready to pay for thinking you had a better hand than me?'

'Shut up and move out the way,' Kurt pushed past to the stifled sniggers of the gathered Warblers. The automatic doors slid open silently and Kurt strode through. Quiet footsteps behind him sounded as the Warblers hung back to watch. Kurt felt deeply suspicious as he halted uncertainly in the far aisle, the single shifty boy loitering in the back aisle. He ran his eyes over the various names on the packets and pulled a face. He snatched one off the shelf. That would do. He flicked a glance up at the cash register and sighed, looking across at the grinning Warblers with a slow unimpressed shake of his head. He started the slow walk towards the register.

'Hallo,' an older man cheerfully greeted Kurt.

'Hallo,' Kurt echoed and smiled. He stood awkwardly, the jumbo packet of tampons clutched in his hands while the man continued speaking in German. Kurt just nodded tentatively and attempted to subtly cover the tampons with his hands. The man chattered away happily, apparently unperturbed by Kurt's lack of response. Kurt hurriedly scanned the store before plastering a fake smile across his face and looking back at the old man. He forced a weak chuckle as the man elbowed him in the side and gestured at the tampons with a guffaw. Kurt glared daggers at David over the aisle shelves. Despite the language barrier the meaning in the 'eh eh' accompanying his elbow was unmistakable. Shaking his head with another chortle, the man waved Kurt past and continued his way down the aisle. Drawing himself up, Kurt stalked towards the register, pointing threatening at the gathered Warblers before smacking the box down on the counter. The cashier took one look at his face and quickly composed himself. Kurt brusquely handed over the money and snatched the tampons up.

'Bastards,' he said shortly and refused to even look at David.

Mark slumped against Nathan and howled.

**278km to go**

_'Here is my heart,_' Adam placed his hand over his heart and closed his eyes, swaying, _'take it and say,'_ legs outstretched and feet propped on the back of the seat in front, he sang dramatically, _'we'll never part,_' he reached across the aisle and clasped Kurt's hand, _'I'm just a slave, only a slave to you,'_ he threw his head back, _'temptatiooooon.'_

**253km to go**

'I'm pulling this stupid and incredibly hideous hat off,' Kurt informed Blaine, hovering his hand just inches from the woolly thing. Blaine looked at him in obvious indecision before grudgingly nodding and hunching his shoulders up as he slumped down in the seat. Kurt pulled it off triumphantly and froze with a faint strangled sound.

**252km to go**

'Can I?' Kurt finally gave in and asked.

Blaine looked curiously at him and pulled out his earbuds. 'Can you what?'

'Can I touch your hair?' Kurt sighed. Blaine just stared at him then slowly inclined his head to Kurt. 'Sorry,' he apologised to Blaine's dipped head as he skimmed his palm over Blaine's thick curls, 'you just have amazing hair. Really,' he said earnestly as Blaine snorted. He tugged gently at a curl, letting it slip through his fingers, 'you've got amazing hair. I wish it was longer. You should,' he gave one dark messy curl a slightly sharper tug, 'have shown me before.' He couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to bury his hand in Blaine's hair, wind his fingers through those curls, tug Blaine forward.

'You seriously like my hair?' His hazel eyes appeared deeper as his dark curls spilled over his forehead.

'It's a crime to smother them like you do,' Kurt gave one a little flick.

Blaine laughed openly. 'Trust me, I look like a rug.'

'I've never had the urge to ran my hands through a carpet.' Kurt belatedly realised urge was perhaps not the best word to use.

Blaine shuffled down next to him and leaned the back of his head against Kurt's shoulder. 'Then by all means, keep playing with my hair.'

That wasn't an offer Kurt was about to question. Friends, however, didn't stroke each other's hair. He caught Trent's eye over the seat back and received an enthusiastic thumbs up. He absently gave Blaine's hair a little tug and blinked as he heard a quiet little hum. He tentatively moved his hand again and Blaine rubbed his cheek against Kurt's shoulder.

'Just so you know,' Blaine's voice was lower with a rough edge, 'if I've been reading things wrong again, if you still only think of me as a friend, you should probably move your hand away.'

'Kurt! Blaine!' Giles yelled down the bus, 'Get yours arses down here-'

'Language, boys,' Mr Rowley called out reproachfully.

'-and do 21 guesses with us.'

The confusing, nerve-wracking and exhilarating moment was gone.

**213km to go**

'-_there's so much I need to say, it could take all day, yeah but what you got I don't need it, I can't listen to all your reasons_-' Trent signalled the cut and pointed at Adam.

'-_the reason is yooooooou,_' Adam pressed his hand to his heart and sang dramatically to Kurt, '_and the reason is you_-' He turned and grinned at Wes, nodding at him.

'-_you look so fine, I want to break your heart and give you mine, you're taking me over, it's all the same, you've got me tethered and chained, I hear your name, I'm falling over, I'm not like all of the other girls_-' Wes sang with dignity as the Warblers snorted in laughter.

_'Girl, you really got me going you got me so I don't know what I'm doing now, yeah you really got me now, you got me so I can't sleep at night-'_

_'Nightly, beside the green green grass, swing swing, swing the spinning step, you wear those shoes and I will wear that dress,' _Blaine inclined his head with a quick grin as he looked directly at Kurt, _'oh, kiss me-'_

'-_you and me, and all other people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_-' Kurt hoped that was about as subtle as a fist to the face.

**165km to go**

'Kurt,' Blaine grabbed his hand quickly and tugged him to the side as the other boys trooped up the steps to the bus from yet another petrol station stop.

'Bus! On! Now!' Mrs James warned and shepherded everyone on.

Blaine gave a little growl of frustration and tugged Kurt flush against him. The cold breeze whipped around Kurt's face and stole his surprised gasp as they stood together in the shadow of the bus. The rough wool of Blaine's glove was warm cupping his cheek and Kurt smiled. Blaine's dark eyebrows flicked in silent question. Kurt's smile widened and Blaine suddenly grinned in dizzying relief.

'Get it, Blaine!'

The Warblers pounded their fists on the windows above the pair and yelled encouragingly. Kurt stepped back, casting a smile and a glance at Blaine over his shoulder as he walked onto the bus.

**123km to go**

'Pass me another,' Mark opened his hand quickly, grinning widely as he carefully tied another tampon to Giles' hair. Mouth half open and snoring, Giles slept as the Warblers crowded around him. Kurt accidentally bumped shoulders with Simon as he leaned forward over the back of the seat. Simon just flashed him a quick smile before they both looked back at Giles.

**33km to go**

'How far avay are ve?' Mark called out sleepily.

'Not long,' Mr Rowley replied.

Mouth faintly open, Trent slept on using Adam's leg as a pillow. Kurt yawned widely and wriggled comfortably against Blaine's side. He looped his arm over Blaine's around his waist and tipped his head back into Blaine's neck. Blaine nestled closer and Kurt closed his eyes again, warm and content in Blaine's arms. He hoped this was saying what he hadn't had a chance to voice yet.

**2km to go**

'Guten Morgen,' Nathan beamed at Giles as his dark blue eyes slowly opened.

Giles frowned sleepily and batted at his face, movements turning frantic as he slapped at his head and wriggled upright. 'You little fu-' Wes slapped a hand over Giles' mouth and smiled politely up at Mr Rowley. Nathan waved his phone and blew Giles a kiss.

GGGGGG

Blaine dropped down face first on the bed and laid still. 'Hamburg,' he muttered into the duvet, 'woo.' Kurt flopped down on his own bed, staring tiredly at the plain white ceiling before wearily lifting his knee to slip his shoe off. 'Did you get the second keycard?' Blaine turned his face towards Kurt, his cheek squashed up on the bedding.

Dropping his shoes to the ground Kurt gratefully wiggled his toes. 'I think so. It'll be somewhere.' Blaine grunted and flopped his head back down. Kurt reluctantly rolled himself off his bed and reached for his suitcase.

When Blaine finally heaved himself off his bed they moved with shuffling steps, blinking silently at each other as they brushed their teeth and staggered through the hotel room. Blaine kicked his clothes wearily towards his suitcase and tugged down the blankets on his bed. Kurt watched in vague, tired interest as the loose neck of Blaine's pyjama top slipped over his shoulder and exposed the smooth curves of his neck and upper-arm. He gave a faint sigh as Blaine hitched it back up and crawled into bed.

'Ngh,' Blaine muttered and tugged the blankets over his head.

Kurt flicked the lamp and buried his cheek into the pillow with a grunt.

GGGGGG

It was that sudden sense of being watched that snapped Kurt's eyes open from the middle of a dead sleep. Something rustled in the dark and he frozen under the blankets, already wide awake and tense. There was a low threatening groan and something heavy thumped onto the mattress and Kurt threw his head back with a panicked scream. He was cut short as a hand slapped across his mouth and he thrashed wildly under the heavy weight across his face and body.

'It's me you idiot!' Blaine hissed and wriggled frantically under the bedding beside Kurt.

'Blaine?' Kurt stopped kicking and lay stock still, heart thudding in his throat.

'No,' Blaine whispered harshly in his ear, 'the other Blaine!'

'How was I supposed to kno-' his hiss was cut off and he pressed against Blaine's side as the thing groaned again. Blaine's arm was tight around his waist, his own hand clutching Blaine's t-shirt as they huddled together. 'It's the moose, isn't it?' Kurt whispered finally. He could feel Blaine's fast heartbeat against his own chest as they lay together in the silence. There was another disturbing moan.

Blaine shuddered. 'I hate that thing,' he whispered.

'Why are we whispering?'

Blaine's body shook faintly against his as he muffled a laugh. 'So the moose doesn't hear us?' He murmured. Something clicked in the dark alcove by the door and they both froze again. Blaine's hand splayed and pressed firmly between Kurt's shoulder blades. Something chuckled menacingly. Kurt and Blaine yelled and slammed together.

'The _fuck_ was that?' Blaine demanded, his cheek squashed against Kurt's neck. Kurt's fingers dug into his bare arm and his breath puffed quickly over Blaine's temple.

'You go have a look,' Kurt whispered and gave his legs a little kick towards the edge of the bed.

'_You_ go have a look!'

'You're the one that's all gentlemanly and dapper!' Kurt hissed. There was another chuckle and that strange clunking sound.

'Wait-what-what are you doing?' Blaine tried to shuffle away. Kurt's hand patted determinedly over his head. His breath hitched as Kurt's fingers slid tentatively through his hair.

'Your hair,' Kurt's breathing caught faintly at the slow slide of curls between his fingers, 'it's curly. _Extra_ curly.'

'I meant what I said about you touching it,' Blaine murmured, his lips brushing the dip between Kurt's beck and shoulder. The hand winding through his hair tightened suddenly and there was a fleeting press urging his head forward. He didn't know what it was, just the clutch of Kurt's hand in his hair and the warmth of soft skin under his lips. Blaine hesitantly moved then suddenly Kurt was gasping, he was trailing his mouth over the dip of his throat, Kurt was arching his head back, fingers were digging into his scalp and quickened pants filling the air. As quickly as it started it was over.

'Moose,' Kurt flung the covers over his head. Blaine froze alone, shoulders hunched, he imagined he could almost feel the hot breath of a living moose on the back of his neck. Something shuffled behind him. Silence. Carl suddenly gave his signature strangled roar directly in Blaine's ear and Blaine was already curled around Kurt under the sheets. It took a few moments of stifled panting breaths to realise Kurt was shaking with silent, hysterical laughter.

'What?' Blaine whispered, grinning faintly as the reality of the situation began to hit him. Kurt pressed the back of his hand over his mouth and screwed his eyes shut, tears of laughter slowly trailing down his cheeks as he shook. 'What?' He was grinning properly as he half leant over Kurt and pressed his hand to his side. Kurt took a breath with a choked snort and fell into helpless crying laughter. 'Jesus,' Blaine swore as the moose nudged him through the blanket and Kurt pressed his hand against the bump in the blanket and pushed Carl away. There was a crash and the moose noises stopped, Kurt bit his lip and blinked bright eyes up at Blaine. 'So,' Blaine whispered as the humour faded, 'so,' it turned into a tentative question as he dropped his eyes to Kurt's parted lips.

Blaine's dark curls framed his head like a halo and Kurt gazed up into his face, the shadows of long eyelashes and the soft curve of his lips. The sheets whispered together as Kurt propped himself up on his elbows and touched his forehead to Blaine's. His eyes slid shut. The tip of Blaine's nose slowly grazed down the side of his, his forehead rubbing lightly and his face tilting carefully. Kurt remained still and breathless in the warmth and dark under the sheets. The scent of Blaine's hair, his skin, was everywhere, the heavy warmth of his body. Carefully and delicately, Blaine's mouth touched Kurt's. 'Oh, finally, thank God,' Kurt whispered against his lips and pressed forward. 'I don't,' he tried a soft kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth, 'I don't know how to kiss,' he confessed quietly to the warmth of Blaine's skin.

'You were wonderful before,' Blaine murmured. Elbows still propping him up, Kurt concentrating just on the feel of soft lips teasing his. There was no hand on his cheek to hold him steady, only the dip and push of Blaine kissing him. There was a subtle change, a gently insistent nudge and Blaine caught the corner of his lip in a tugging kiss. Kurt sighed quietly and sank back into the pillow. He threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair and guided him slowly down, still kissing, mouths open and lips wet. Kurt rubbed his thumb slowly through Blaine's thick curls and smoothed his other hand down Blaine's side. The sheets rustled and shifted above them as Blaine slid his elbows out and lowered himself down to press onto Kurt. 'I'm not too heavy?' Blaine whispered between slow kisses. Everything was warm and heavy and comforting, Blaine's chest firm and pressed so tightly against Kurt's.

'I can feel your heartbeat,' Kurt looped their ankles together and toyed with that one loose curl hanging over Blaine's eyebrow. Blaine stole one last lingering kiss before slowly rolling off Kurt. Kurt shifted to face Blaine and curl his hand around the front of his t-shirt. Smiling, Blaine covered his hand and pressed their foreheads together.

'I think,' Blaine paused to squeeze his hand and curl closer, 'we should talk tomorrow.'

Kurt smiled his agreement. 'And find out what was chuckling in the doorway,' he added in a whisper.

Blaine shivered and pressed their legs together. 'I'd rather not.'

'I was about to go mad on the bus today.'

'So was I,' Blaine tentatively kissed him again and Kurt hummed happily, unable to keep from smiling into the kiss. 'What?' Blaine drew back with a smile of his own.

Kurt shook his head. 'Just happy.'

'Yeah,' Blaine was bolder as he pressed forward again, 'actually,' he grinned sheepishly, 'I'm kinda ridiculously happy. Like of the nonstop smiling variety,' he nuzzled into Kurt's cheek. 'I apologise in advance.'

'This isn't very romantic,' Kurt murmured, 'but if we try to sleep like this I'm going to end up kneeing you.'

'You're okay with this? I mean, we only just kissed really and-'

Kurt placed his fingertips over Blaine's mouth. 'I'm unbelievably okay with this. Trust me, dreamy boy in my bed is a personal favourite of mine. And to correct you, we kissed before so it's a respectable time frame.'

'Yes,' Kurt could hear the amusement in his voice, 'but then I wanted to throttle you for most of the time in between.'

'Sh,' Kurt pressed his fingers down firmly, 'still counts.'

Chuckling, Blaine rolled over and glanced over his shoulder. 'Can I be the little spoon?' Kurt smiled against the back of Blaine's neck, resting his cheek against him and curling up tightly.

**Almost finished :)**


	11. School Meeting

**I really can't believe the amazing feedback I'm getting from you guys, thank you! I honestly never expected this story to be very popular because I was including OCs. **

Kurt stretched out his hand then quickly withdrew it. He nibbled his lower lip uncertainly and inched his fingertips back towards the mound of Blaine curled under the bedding of _his bed_. His boyfriend in his bed. Blaine made a muffled snuffling noise and Kurt snatched his hand back guiltily. He remained frozen in position as a pair of hands curled around the top of the blankets and pulled them slowly down to reveal messy hair and sleepy hazel eyes. 'Mm?'

'I swear I was about to wake you up,' Kurt assured him guiltily.

The corners of Blaine's eyes crinkled and he pulled the blankets further down to show his smile. 'Oh yeah?'

'It's snowing,' Kurt couldn't contain his excitement. He bounced lightly on the edge of the bed and pointed at the window. The bed dipped as Blaine propped himself up on his elbows and gazed across the room. The blankets slithered down to his stomach and his tshirt pulled tightly across his chest, Kurt snuck a sideways glance at him.

'It's gorgeous,' Blaine said in soft wonder. 'Even in the city.' He suddenly blinked and looked away. Kurt curiously followed his glance and his heart thumped as Blaine flipped back the blankets and shuffled sideways, patting the space beside him. 'Indulge me,' Blaine looked up hopefully, 'Christmas time, snow, cold outside, I'll confess I'm hoping for cuddles.'

Kurt wasn't sure where to put his hands, where to lay, which way to face or what to do with his legs. Curl back into Blaine? Put his arm around him? Look out the window? He'd woken up with soft curls tickling the back of neck and a possessive hand touching his waist, but they were awake now, the uncertainty of morning, what did Blaine think? He pulled the warm blankets up to his chin and wriggled down into the mattress with a shiver. He could feel the warmth of Blaine's body against his side, almost touching but not quite. He flexed his cold toes and pressed his feet down.

'Here.' The mattress dipped Kurt into Blaine's side. Blaine shoved his shoulder under Kurt's and nudged Kurt up onto his side, looping his arm around his waist and pressing close.

'So,' Kurt tried to relax and slow his rapid heartbeat as Blaine curled around his back, all warmth and the perfect heavy weight of another person pressed close, 'I guess you're a snuggler.' He shivered in pleasure as dry lips brushed the back of his neck. He felt the puff of Blaine's breath across his skin and his familiar hand stroked the dip of Kurt's neck and shoulder. As the silent snow drifted past the window and the bright artificial lights of the still dark city shone across the hotel room Kurt could almost imagine it was just him and Blaine, just the two of them in their own world. He rolled back into Blaine's chest and angled his forehead against Blaine's jaw, closing his eyes softly. Blaine's hand stroked slowly up and down his side and Kurt sighed contentedly. Kurt shifted around as Blaine slipped his other arm under his shoulder and hugged him closer into his chest. Blaine's heartbeat was under his ear as Kurt nestled into his arms and pressed his cheek to Blaine's chest.

'You're adorable,' Blaine bent his head to Kurt's and touched his lips to his temple. Kurt smiled and hummed when Blaine's arms tightened securely around his back. 'Also, the moose is gone.' Kurt tensed in his arms. 'Personally I suspect Giles.'

'The missing keycard,' Kurt sighed. 'I'll plot some form of payback for Giles. I bet it was him that chuckled.'

'Maybe I'm just speaking for myself, but I kinda like the moose now.'

'You what?' Kurt lifted his cheek from Blaine's chest and stared up at him. Blaine looked down at him and Kurt felt his shrug against his arms and chest, just that sensation of Blaine moving against him spread a contented smile across his face. He ducked his head back down to tuck under Blaine's chin and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

'Now who's the snuggler?' Blaine shifted the arm under Kurt to cup his hand over the back of his head.

'You started it.'

Blaine rubbed his thumb through the soft hair at the nape of Kurt's neck. 'It seems like hugs make you all sleepy and cuddly,' he rolled Kurt's relaxed body forward to a pleased hum from him, 'correct me if I'm wrong,' he dropped his other arm down to circle Kurt's waist and hold them together. Kurt dropped his arm over Blaine's side and pressed flush against him. Blaine watched Kurt's lips curve up into a smile, eyes still closed.

'You're nervous.' Kurt's blue eyes opened and he looked up at Blaine in a mix of amusement and affection. 'I can feel it,' he drifted his fingertips between Blaine's shoulder blades as evidence.

'Aren't you?'

'Yep. But this is,' the warmth of Kurt's cheek was perfect pressed to his chest, 'nice,' Kurt sighed into the thin cotton of his t-shirt.

'Not going to fast or anything?' He felt rather than heard Kurt chuckle into his t-shirt.

'We're hugging, Blaine,' over his hair Blaine could see the corner of Kurt's mouth curve up in a grin. Soft hands rubbed his back fondly.

'In my bed,' Blaine propped his chin on the top of Kurt's head to tuck him in as close as possible, 'in pyjamas, in the dark.' The gentle rhythmic press of Kurt's stomach and chest against his stopped for brief moment before he felt a shorter breath released.

'You shouldn't say things like that unless you do want it to move fast.'

Blaine's own breathing hitched at that thought. Strange to think how little experience he'd had, yet suddenly with Kurt in his arms moving fast seemed like a very attractive option.

'I think we should get out of bed,' Blaine breathed hurriedly.

'You move first.'

He was teasing him, eyes bright and lips curved, he was teasing. Blaine almost groaned. 'You're on that side of the bed,' he reminded him, unable to keep from smiling quietly and dipping to brush his nose down Kurt's. Dark eyelashes fluttered closed so near his and small hands wound through his hair, tugging his head just that bit further down. 'What happened to you being nervous?' He chuckled, stopping centimetres from Kurt's mouth.

'I like being kissed,' Kurt whispered and lifted his head to close the gap.

'We should _really_ get out,' mumbled against Kurt's mouth it took all his control to pull back from those soft lips.

Kurt sighed and rolled onto his back beside Blaine. 'The voice of reason. How I hate you.'

'Oi,' Blaine protested and ticked his fingers reproachfully along Kurt's side. Kurt squirmed and laughed.

GGGGGGGGG

Kurt hopped up beside the bathroom sink in front of Blaine and braced his hands on the edge, leaning forward to block Blaine's access to his bag. 'I was thinking,' Kurt swung his legs faintly, 'you might leave the gel out for today? Until the performance at least, not that you don't look amazing,' he reached up and couldn't help it, touching his finger to a loose curl, 'but I know your views on your incredibly sexy curls.'

'Sexy?' Blaine's face was a mix of amusement and pleasure.

'I'm allowed to say that, right?'

Blaine looked up at him through thick dark eyelashes as he tentatively traced his fingertip over Kurt's knee. 'Allowed and encouraged,' there was a hint of nervous embarrassment in his laugh and his finger dragged slowly over Kurt's tight red pants.

Kurt framed Blaine's face between his hands and dropped his gaze to Blaine's mouth. 'Can I-' he shifted closer on the bench and kept his eyes fixed on his mouth.

'Yes,' Blaine breathed eagerly.

'I just want,' Kurt bent his head and touched his lips to the corner of Blaine's, 'to try.' He tightened his fingers in Blaine's curls and slid his lips slowly up his jaw, feeling the faint prickle of stubble. He smoothed his thumb over his other cheek and smiled against Blaine's cheek at that rasp of stubble again. There was something strangely attractive about that. Experimenting, Kurt repeated that slow slide and dragged his lower lip gently. Blaine arched his neck with a shuddering sigh and the hand at Kurt's back pressed forward encouragingly. Eyes closed, he mapped the curves and dips of Blaine's face with his fingertips and his lips. Somehow in that blind press of skin he caught Blaine's mouth under his. The arms gentle around him urged him on.

'Please,' Blaine whispered, 'more.'

Their lips were wet and smooth together and it was perfect. The tug of Kurt's lip into Blaine's mouth left him weak, warm pressure had him stroking his palm down Blaine's neck.

The sharp rap at the door jolted them apart. 'Breakfast, boys,' Mr Rowley's voice came through muffled.

Kurt let out a shuddering breath, loud in the bathroom, he straightened and pressed his hands to his forehead.

'That was-' Blaine took a step back and thumped his back into the wall. Lowering his hands, Kurt looked down at his knees and slowly smiled, his smile widening into a grin as he bit his lip and looked up. Blaine's eyes softened. 'Look at you,' he murmured simply.

'Breakfast waits for no man,' Mr Rowley called warningly and gave the door another rap. 'School here starts at 7.30.'

'We should go, breakfast waits for no man,' Blaine informed Kurt seriously.

'You'll let your hair go free?'

'If you'll play with it,' Blaine whispered with a grin against Kurt's ear as he squeezed his shoulders and steered him out the door.

'How many of the Warbler's have girlfriends?' There was a perfect lack of tension or awkwardness when their shoulders bumped together as they walked down the carpeted hall.

Blaine chewed his cheek lightly. 'Well, Wes and David both do, Wes' girlfriend is actually stunning. Mark's never had a girlfriend,' he smiled fondly, 'I'm not sure about Nathan, Giles,' he raised his eyebrows to himself and shook his head, 'in the nicest way, his girlfriend is as insane as he is. They have the strangest open relationship, but they've been seeing each other for ages and to be honest, they adore each other.'

'Giles?' Kurt looked surprised. 'He flirts with everyone.'

'Oh, Maddie was telling him all about this gorgeous guy she was kissing at a party a while ago, I don't know how they work but,' he shrugged, 'they do, and they're happy. I guess that's what matters.'

Kurt just held out his hand and wriggled his fingers hopefully, smiling as Blaine slipped his hand into his and squeezed. 'It's all new for me.'

'I've never had anything beyond a few coffee and movie dates,' Blaine confessed, 'I'm as nervous as anything,' he caught Kurt's gaze with a crooked grin and shared laugh. 'I don't want to screw this up.'

'You won't,' Kurt promised and squeezed their hands tightly. He suddenly laughed. 'Just thinking about how I'm going to have to tell Dad and everyone about us when we get home,' he explained at Blaine's curious gaze.

Blaine's face blanched slightly at the mention of telling Burt.

GGGGGGGGGGG

'Kurt?' Mr Rowley glanced at the next name. Students, both Dalton and the partner school, walked around the large sports hall, voices echoing amongst the scrape of chairs and hurrying footsteps. He hadn't even been at Dalton for an especially long period of time and it was already strange seeing the students walking around out of uniform. He couldn't say he was really looking forward to putting back on the uniform for tonight's performance. The only upside was his secret guilty fantasy involving Blaine and the Dalton tie. He blushed faintly just at the thought.

Kurt focused back on Mr Rowley and tilted his chin. 'Here,' he said coldly. He scanned the other small groups of Dalton students for familiar curly hair. Even the thought of his first proper solo tonight and the meeting with the German school choir failed to lift his sullen mood at having been deliberately separated from his boyfriend. Quick glances, fleeting touches of hands were all he had had to content himself with since breakfast, what with the hurried shepherding onto the bus and his having been forced to sit next to Mark as Mr Rowley paced the aisle with his clipboard. Kurt hated that clipboard. He hadn't even been able to appreciate the falling snow and the way it had looked settling gently in Blaine's eyelashes. Being put in a group with Simon today also, that was a low blow to the giddying excitement he felt thinking about Blaine after seeing the sad resignation in Simon's eyes as Blaine had taken his hand on the walk to the bus. He knew all too well the difference in faint persistent hope and the flat, sad depression that came with the confirmation there was to be no more hope. Kurt tugged his coat tighter around him and sank further down in the hard plastic chair.

'There's only three of us,' Adam said, leaning forward confidentially, 'we know we're here, Mr Rowley.'

'Adam, enough,' Mr Rowley lowered his clipboard and ran a weary hand over his thinning hair. 'You're in groups and you're going to stay in these groups for the day. Yes, you were deliberately split from your friends and I expect you to therefore be interacting completely with the German students. I expect you to be mature representatives of Dalton.'

'So,' Adam turned to face Simon, 'do you speak German?'

'Not a word.'

'Excellent,' Adam gave a humourless little smile, '_Kurt_, do _you_ speak any German?'

'Now you mention it, Adam, I don't believe I understand any German at all.'

Adam nodded simply and remained silent, smiling steadily at Mr Rowley. The teacher sighed and walked away. 'I'm so going to get a detention when we're back,' Adam said immediately and broke into a quick laugh. 'Seriously, split from our friends? What are we? Enemies?' He kicked the leg of Kurt's chair and flashed him a dimpled smile. 'I can't believe they haven't even let us play in the snow yet. Heartless.' He stood up from his chair and stepped back to glance out the door. 'It's still mostly dark outside,' he sighed, 'I can see the snow in the light, it's gorgeous. I maintain it's never this pretty at home.'

Simon fidgeted on his seat and glanced around the school hall. 'So we just wait for our group to meet us and show us around?'

Adam glanced down at the number written on his tag. Kurt had refused point-blank to stick anything to his top. 'We're number three. I guess we just wait for the German number threes to find us and give us the guided tour of the school. Hopefully soon because it's _freezing_ in here.' He kicked his legs out and slumped back in the plastic chair. 'I miss Trent. Already. I am fully content being that co-dependent and I want my boyfriend back.'

The clunk of Kurt's chair as he rocked back on two legs was lost under the loud echoing chatter of the gathered students. 'I'd planned to talk to Blaine,' he admitted.

One dark eyebrow arched quizzically. 'About?'

Kurt couldn't help the corner of his mouth quirking up.

'Are-' Adam's voice started to climb and Kurt thumped his chair down quickly and loudly. Simon glanced curiously between them and Kurt tried to compress what would probably be three hours of conversation into one single stare. Raising his hand, Adam drummed his fingers rapidly across his lips and stared fixedly across the hall at Blaine. His wondering expression faded and Simon's faint look of hopeless resignation smoothed away as a group made their way over. 'Oh well _this_ is going to go well,' Adam said sarcastically as the matching German group slowly walked towards them. 'They look thrilled.'

'Well one of them isn't 6ft.'

'That's because she's a girl,' Adam muttered through a smile as he rose to his feet to greet them.

'Hello,' one of the boys held out his hand stiffly. 'I am Michael. This is Max and Eva.'

Simon shifted nervously behind Kurt, Kurt tilted his chin defiantly in the face of Max's stare and Adam tapped his foot lightly. An awkward silence fell.

GGGGGGG

'Not that I'm not all for culturally enriching experiences,' Adam whispered, 'but I'm in favour of losing the silent stooges and joining up with another group.'

'Dear God yes,' Kurt agreed fervently.

'You're sitting on my hand,' Simon mumbled.

Squeezed into a single toilet cubicle, Adam on the lid with his legs outstretched against the door and Kurt on his lap, Simon curled tightly between the wall and back edge of the toilet.

'I might not speak German but I have a pretty good idea what they were saying about my boots,' Kurt added in a whisper.

Simon craned his head over Adam and Kurt's shoulder. 'They're great boots.'

Kurt swivelled his feet for observation. 'Thanks.' He reached backwards and covered Simon's hand, ignoring the quick intake of breath and the instinctive jerk away. Awkwardly wiggling his fingers, Kurt pushed Simon's other hand with its sharp fingernails off.

'You can see the scars,' was all he said. Maybe he was overstepping himself, reading too much into the tentative offer of friendship Simon had only so recently extended, especially now as he was dating the person Simon liked.

The tension drained out of Simon and his hand slumped under Kurt's. 'I'm trying. God, I'm trying I just- it's-'

'It's okay.'

Adam remained uncharacteristically silent, eyes fixed ahead on the cubicle door as Kurt murmured to Simon. Kurt withdrew his hand and Simon immediately placed his other hand over the small crescent shaped scars, hiding them.

'So,' Adam's voice echoed in the empty bathroom. 'I'm going to call Trent and ask him to rescue us. Kurt, off, you're on my phone.'

'I text Blaine before, I said we were in a bathroom.'

'Text Trent the actual place.'

Kurt made to stand off Adam's legs when the bathroom door creaked open. The three in the cubicle froze. Kurt jumped back onto Adam quickly and hitched his legs up. Adam groaned silently and rubbed his legs, bracing his palms against the walls to hold his legs up with Kurt. 'Trent,' he mouthed at Kurt.

The voices outside talked comfortably and there was the sound of someone jumping up onto the bench.

'Fuck,' Adam mouthed.

'No thanks.'

Adam pulled a face and bit Kurt's shoulder in lieu of being able to hit him. 'I think they're here to stay for a while,' he pressed his mouth to Kurt's ear and breathed almost inaudibly.

'They're going to know someone's in here, it's engaged,' Kurt whispered back under the loud voices outside.

'We're so fucked,' Simon added in a resigned whisper.

'Three gay guys in a toilet, who's going to think anything suspicious?'

'What do we do?'

'Get my phone out,' Adam bit his lip in concentration and slowly inched his feet higher up the door. He pulled a face with a silent ooh as Kurt wriggled sideways on his lap and tried to slip his hand into his pocket. He grinned widely as Kurt silently hit him.

'You're wearing skinnies!' Kurt hissed as he jammed his fingers into the top of the pocket.

Simon hurriedly grabbed Adam's shoulders as they threatened to topple backwards with a particularly harsh thrust of Kurt's hand. Adam's mouth quivered with the effort of suppressing laughter and Kurt bit down firmly on his lip. Head lolling back, Adam shook with silent laughter, face working as he stared at the ceiling and tried to compose himself.

'Stop it,' Kurt's voice cracked as he tried to silence Adam, tears prickling as he drew in a steadying breath. Everything was silent and still for a moment. Kurt released his shaky breath and immediately broke into silent crying laughter. He tried to shove his hand further into the pocket and collapsed weakly onto Adam's shoulder, his hand caught as he laughed helplessly. 'This looks,' he whispered, voice wavering between bursts of laughter, '_so bad_.'

'P-pull your hand out,' Adam struggled to speak between fits.

Kurt gave a tug and slumped forward again with an audible snorting breath. 'It's _stuck,'_ tears tracked down his cheeks and he buried his forehead into Adam's shoulder and cried. Arms still wrapped tightly, holding them all upright, Simon dipped his head to the back of Adam's neck and laughed helplessly.

'Shh, shh, shh,' Adam tried to silently stop them. There was a moment of silence before they all met each other's eyes and erupted into howling laughter. Adam's hands fell from the wall and with a tangle of legs, arms, hands and a loud thump they slumped down between the toilet, wall and floor. Kurt lay sprawled over Adam and laughed hysterically into his neck while Adam sobbed into his hands and Simon fell into wheezing silent laughter. Footsteps hurried across the tiles towards them and Kurt just howled. The door shoved open above them and he couldn't explain, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. His hand was still shoved into Adam's front pocket between them and he heard a stunned intake of breath above him. More footsteps followed with a loud familiar snort of laughter.

'I can't-I can't,' Kurt sobbed and slumped to his knees by Blaine's leg, leaning his head forward and crying silently into Blaine's thigh.

'We-' Simon drew a deep breath with another burst of spluttering laughter before continuing, 'we were hiding,' he pointed at the stall to give himself a moment of draw another breath, 'and then people came in and we were stuck and Adam said-' Simon lost it again and wheezed. 'He said- said-'

'He said what?' Wes prompted.

Simon shook his head as tears streamed down his face. 'He said,' he whispered as his voice shook, '_get his phone out_.'

Understanding suddenly dawned on Blaine's face and he grinned, looking down at Kurt laughing helplessly into his leg. 'I think I get it. The phone was in his front pocket, right? And he couldn't get it out himself because you were all sitting on him?'

Kurt spluttered out another laugh and forced himself to take a deep gulping breath. 'Yes,' he breathed out and closed his eyes firmly. His mouth quivered.

'This may seem like a silly question, but why were you hiding in a toilet stall?'

'Our group,' Kurt rose to his feet with the help of Blaine, he still couldn't meet Adam's or Simon's eyes, 'was quite awful.'

'Join our group then?'

'So,' one of the grinning German students spoke, 'you and him,' she pointed at Adam and Kurt, 'you are not boyfriend?'

Leaning into Blaine, Kurt smiled. 'Adam's just my friend.'

'Your hand down, that was to get phone out?'

Kurt covered his face with his hands and willed himself not to start laughing all over again. He nodded. It was only as they made their snorting and laughing way out into the hall that Kurt realised Adam's laughing question had included all of them as being gay. He quickly looked around for the shorter figure in the green top and felt his happiness fade as Simon bent his head to the ground and walked slowly behind them. He wasn't quick enough to look away before he caught the hopeless longing in the gaze Simon lifted to the back of Blaine's head. Simon met Kurt's eyes and just raised his shoulders helplessly. 'I had my chance,' he half mouthed, half whispered. It scared Kurt how quickly his mood had changed.

'What's wrong, Giggles?' Blaine smiled at Kurt as Kurt turned his face forwards again.

'Nothing,' Kurt resisted the urge to clasp their hands together as Simon walked behind. 'I'm just lucky, so lucky in everything. Everything could have been so much worse.' Blaine looked curiously at him and caught hold of Kurt's hand with a reassuring squeeze. Kurt closed his eyes and his heart sank slightly. 'Let's go outside,' he leaned closer to whisper.

'Snow,' Blaine blinked those beautiful long eyelashes and smiled. Kurt tugged him quickly away by the hand and couldn't bear to meet Simon's eye. Behind them were the gleeful shouts of Trent and Adam, the pair of them running past at the mention of snow, Adam's arm already linked with one of the German girls. Early morning light was weakly lighting up the grey and white sky and Kurt tilted his face up into the soft snow with a smile. Blaine spun and laughed as they both stepped outside and into the slow white swirl of snow. Snowflakes settled over his dark hair and dusted his jacket, boots silent on the snow covered grass. Kurt laughed and let Blaine tug him forward, resting his chin on the damp shoulder of his jacket and holding him close. His smile remained as together they turned in slow circles, Blaine steering even as he nudged his cold nose into the small gap between Kurt's scarf and skin. Shying away, Kurt let out a loud yelp as Blaine chuckled and pressed his icy fingers under Kurt's jaw.

'Where are your gloves?' Kurt tried to step back only to be turned in another circle.

'In my pocket,' Blaine was beautiful standing there under the slowly falling snow, his eyelashes dusted in snowflakes and eyes bright and kind.

'You should put them on,' all he could do was whisper and press his hand to Blaine's cheek.

'No,' their dance turned slow and intimate, hands slipped between coat buttons to curve between warm layers, 'if I did that,' Blaine blinked snow dusted eyelashes and smiled simply, 'I'd have to let go of you. Kurt,' his hand between Kurt's jacket and outer sweater pressed lightly, 'I thought,' he said carefully, 'I'd screwed everything up with that first kiss. That you'd see me as this huge fake friend that was only there because you were hot.'

'You think I'm hot?' Kurt's voice caught in obvious hope.

Blaine looked up. 'I just confess and all you hear is me saying you're hot?' Kurt's hands found Blaine's, tugging them out to hold tightly. Blaine shook his head and looked sideways at Kurt with a smile, 'You're so cute,' he said softly.

'Blaine,' taking hold of Blaine's scarf, Kurt tugged lightly at the ends and held him in place, 'I want to get this straight. Right from the start,' he gave the scarf another little tug for emphasis. 'I could stare at you for hours you're so ridiculously good-looking and I've had a crush on you since approximately fifteen seconds after you said "my name's Blaine".' He slowly tugged on the ends of the scarf, drawing Blaine forward into a slow kiss. He felt Blaine's lips curve into a smile under his and fingers curled around his wrist, clasping their hands together on his scarf. 'Confession number two,' Kurt murmured against his lips, 'I thought you liked Simon.'

Blaine nuzzled his cheek. 'I used to. I was afraid I was making the same mistake with you.' The tip of his nose trailed over Kurt's cheekbone as Blaine slowly mapped his features. 'He didn't think of me that way at all, I scared him.'

'If,' Kurt twisted Blaine's scarf through his fingers, he couldn't stop himself asking, 'Simon felt the same way about you and you'd realised this while we were fighting, would you still be here?' He gave the scarf a little tug.

'Yes,' Blaine said immediately and honestly, sensing without needing to ask that this was important to Kurt, 'I like Simon, I don't know how to classify it or really say how I feel about him, he's just Simon and I can't see myself ever not being there for him. But-,' he nudged his nose against Kurt's cheek to tilt his head up, meeting his eyes, 'you're you. I never felt like this about Simon, not like this.'

He should have smiled, his heart should have leaped, before Simon's confession it certainly would have but now his stomach just twisted uncomfortably at the thought of downcast blue eyes. For that brief moment in the bathroom today he'd seen Simon laughing and happy and that was hard to push aside. 'I'm lucky,' was all Kurt could respond with. He tucked his chin over Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes.

'If I'm doing anything wrong here,' Blaine's fingertips touched to the side of Kurt's neck, 'let me know. I don't really know what I'm doing,' his breath puffed in an uncertain laugh over Kurt's jawline.

'It's all going wonderfully from where I am,' he placed his hands around Blaine's waist, wishing his thick coat wasn't there.

Blaine settled for pressing light kisses to Kurt's jaw and cupping his neck with his hand. 'They make this seem so easy in movies.'

'Are you trying to imply I'm difficult to kiss?'

Blaine pressed his grin into Kurt's cheek. 'Totally.'

'I am difficult though,' Kurt admitted.

'Oh I know,' Blaine agreed. He suddenly froze. 'I wasn't supposed to agree then, was I?'

Laughing, Kurt pulled Blaine roughly against and squeezed tightly. 'It's true though.'

'I've learnt you can be surprisingly eloquent while in a screaming rage.'

'Mm,' Kurt pressed his face to Blaine's shoulder, 'I think all of our Dusseldorf hotel learnt that too. I do like how you run your hands through your hair when you're frustrated and angry.' He inched tentative fingers up the back of Blaine's neck and tugged at a little curl.

'I think we've established you just like my hair full stop.'

Kurt laughed. 'True, very true. So,' he wound that curl around his finger and chewed his lip, 'I don't know how to be someone's boyfriend. God, that sounds stupid, doesn't it?' He stopped, wide-eyed as Blaine laid a finger over his lips.

'For starters,' Blaine leaned in to softly kiss at Kurt's lips around his finger, 'we get to do this,' he smiled against the corner of Kurt's mouth, 'which I think is pretty awesome. And I can ask you to keep playing with my hair because I love it when you do that.'

'Hey love-boys,' one of the Germans, Annette possibly, grinned and nudged her friend, murmuring in rapid laughing German before gesturing the two of them to follow. 'We take you to start practice now.'

Kurt linked his arm through Annette's as she offered her arm out with a friendly smile, Blaine's arm around his waist on the other side.

'We give you a quick tour on the way to practice. Your last group,' she exchanged another rapid string of German with the boy at her side.

'They are not so friendly,' he finished for her.

It was snowing, Blaine was beside him, Annette decided against the tour to instead give him an update of gossip at their school with added anecdotes by her friend, Kurt couldn't stop smiling.

GGGGGGGGGGG

'Adam's upset in the bathroom,' Wes pointed at Kurt from his authoritative stand on the upper choir stand level, 'you go get him. Blaine! Find Simon. Nathan, you find Giles and I'm willing to wager you'll also find the German's missing girl with him. David, ring Trent and find out what happened with him.'

'So much drama,' Mark sat on the bottom of the choir stand and propped his chin in his palms as everyone rushed past him.

'Adam!' Kurt jogged forward anxiously.

Adam looked up with a friendly smile as he strolled into the auditorium. 'Yarsh?'

'Are you alright? What happened?'

'What happened when?'

'In the bathroom.'

'You stuck your hand down my pants?'

'No! Just now. And I didn't stick my head down your pants you-' Kurt broke off to smack him in the arm. 'Wes said you were upset in the bathroom?'

Adam pulled a face and pushed his flopped fringe back. 'No? I _was_ in the bathroom, but I can't say I was particularly upset. Just, you know, doing the normal thing. As you do in bathrooms.'

Kurt frowned. 'Then who was-' he turned as heavy footsteps pounded towards them and Giles sandwiched between them.

'So,' Giles nodded regretfully and patted their shoulders, 'hot German girl has a large German boyfriend.'

There was an angry shout form behind them.

'Aaand large German boyfriend isn't very happy with me,' Giles continued.

'Because you made out with his girlfriend?

'Because I made out with his girlfriend,' Giles repeated and grimaced.

Someone yelled and there was the unmistakeable sound of a fist striking someone. Wes barrelled past them with an indignant shout, closely followed by Mark and Kurt slowly closed his eyes. 'You know, you and Nathan aren't completely dissimilar from behind.'

Giles caught on fast and winced. 'Oh great.' He slowly turned around to a sheepish silence from the others and the sound of Wes abusing someone in fluent German. 'He'll never speak to me again.'

**Bathroom**

'I'm fine,' Simon said quickly and splashed water over his face, not before Blaine had seen the telltale red around his eyes.

'Uh huh,' Blaine said mildly. His eyebrows furrowed as he glanced down at Simon's hands before he slowly closed his eyes and sighed. Simon moved to hastily cover them before giving up and drooping his head forward.

'I think I might need some bandaids,' Simon broke the silence.

'Yeah,' Blaine agreed tiredly, 'yeah I think you might.'

The tap dripped and echoed as silence fell again. The nail cuts on the sides of Simon's hands stood out red and swollen. 'So,' Simon turned his back to Blaine, hiding his hands as he ran water over them, 'are you with Kurt now?'

The tiny slump of Simon's shoulders under his baggy green top went unnoticed as Blaine smiled unconsciously. 'Yeah.'

'I thought so. Congratulations.'

Simon's legs dangled over the edge of the bench as he sat when Blaine left, head bent forward, staring down at his hands in the pressing silence.

**Choir stand**

Trent leaned his forehead on Adam's shoulder, watching as his boyfriend unravelled the bandage to redo and tighten it.

'I keep expecting you to be creeped out that I've had a crush on you pretty much forever,' Adam confessed. He smiled and briefly closed in his eyes as Trent ran his hand down his side. He looked up fondly into big wide-set blue eyes. 'You really had no idea, did you?'

'None. You were just my best friend in the world.'

Adam stopped and turned his head into a soft kiss. 'Way to a guy's heart.' He meant to say more, add some light quip but his breath caught embarrassingly in his throat. He swallowed, blinked, and kept his face turned to Trent's arm. It came as no surprise that Trent saw through him and stroked his side again, leaning across to kiss his jaw. 'So,' Adam cleared his throat.

'Don't bother,' Trent said in exasperated affection, 'I might forget everything else but I can read _you_.'

'Yeah?' Adam looked up, dimples showing, 'You missed the big one though.'

'I knew you loved me, I just didn't know you were in love with me,' Trent said matter-of-factly. He slowly grinned. 'I just made you blush.' Adam's shoes scuffed on the floor as he shuffled closer and slipped his hand carefully under Trent's half-cast to lift it. 'I've seen you naked. Be embarrassed about that instead. Actually don't, you-'

'Trent,' Adam said clearly, he waited for Trent's attention to turn back to him, he relaxed into a smile, 'you need to stop moving,' he explained.

'Oh,' Trent looked down in surprise and obediently sat still. Adam wrapped the bandage securely around his cast again and tucked his arm back into the sling. 'I'd kinda like to see you naked again soon.'

**Auditorium floor**

'_What_ is going on?' Mrs James only needed to touch her hand to Nathan and Giles' shoulders for them to both stop moving. Wes stopped his tirade and glared angrily in silence between the Warbler boys and the German show choir boys.

The German teacher snapped questions at her students while Mrs James waited in prickly silence for one of the Warbler's to start talking. Wes elbowed Giles sharply in the side and shoved him forward.

**Alcove**

'For someone,' Blaine half sighed, half groaned, 'who said,' it was hard to speak with Kurt's mouth at his neck, 'they didn't know what to do...'

'I'm discovering I'm a fast and eager learner,' Kurt mumbled against Blaine's skin. 'The theory seemed embarrassing, but actually doing everything,' he let it trail away as he cupped the other side of Blaine's neck and bit lightly.

'Excellent,' Blaine breathed and tipped his head back.

'I wonder if humans instinctively know how to kiss?' Kurt mused.

'Is n-now,' Blaine's voice caught and his fingers dug into Kurt's waist as gasped at the slide of Kurt's lips, 'really the _ah,'_ a proper groan that had Kurt shivering in satisfaction, 'm-moment for a philosophical discussion?'

'I ramble when I'm nervous,' Kurt confessed, faintly embarrassed.

Blaine dipped his chin back down and smiled at Kurt, rising up slightly to touch their forehead together. 'So you are still nervous too.'

'Do we have to keep going into this?' A touch of the familiar defensive Kurt snap crept into his voice and Blaine just smiled.

'Kurt, I've _never_ done this before,' he looked directly into his blue eyes, 'never. I have no idea what to do either.'

Kurt curved his mouth into a small smile. 'I was telling the truth when I said I _really_ like doing this. I'm not embarrassed about kissing you or,' he nudged his nose into Blaine's cheek and inhaled, 'touching you, I thought I would be but I'm not, I'm just afraid I'll do something wrong.'

'You've been the one leading this,' Blaine splayed his hand at the small of his back, 'you're braver than I am,' he murmured against Kurt's ear.

'I really do like kissing you.'

'Then let's just kiss, take it all as it happens.'

**Stage floor**

'Chewie?' David offered the packet to Mark.

'Thanks,' Mark unwrapped it and chewed, leaning back on his palms as they sat on the wooden floor.

Behind them Trent and Adam laughed and murmured over something, down amongst the seats before the stage a larger group of students and teachers were gathering around Giles and the angry German boyfriend.

'I think it's going well,' David commented.

GGGGGGGGGG

'You look happy,' Kurt commented they finally filed onto the choir stands. Adam just made a strangled noise and hopped impatiently on the stand. 'And you look like you're about to burst,' Kurt placed his hands on the back of Adam's shoulder and pressed down firmly, 'calm.' The wool of Adam's long sweater twisted under his hands Adam turned around pressed his hands together under his chin.

'I have a proposition. Actually it's more of plea. The plea of a desperate man. I _need_,' he stared into Kurt's eyes, 'to be in the same room as Trent tonight.' Earnest pleading brown eyes stared into widening blue eyes. 'Mr Rowley told me he'd be splitting me and Trent up now we're dating.'

'Oh God,' Kurt pressed his palm over his mouth to hid his grin, 'are you serious? Really? _Already?_'

'It's a bit different with us, we've been married for years already.'

'True,' Kurt couldn't help smiling widely as he looked away and at the Warblers and the other choir filing onto the other side of the stand. 'Oh God,' he pressed his fingers guiltily to his mouth.

Adam followed his gaze down to Blaine and snorted loudly. David looked around at the snort and in turn followed Adam's gaze, he looked at the large hickey on Blaine's neck and gave a low whistle. Giles had less subtlety as usual, elbowing Blaine in the back and wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt hurriedly unwound his scarf and passed it across to David, nodding down at Blaine. The scarf travelled silently from hand to hand down and across the stand. Kurt watched as Blaine received a sharp jab in the back from Wes and had the scarf wordlessly thrust into his hand. Confusion then understanding crossed Blaine's face and he raised a quick hand to his neck. Hazel eyes flashed to Kurt and Kurt mouthed an apologetic 'sorry'. Blaine just wrapped the blue scarf around his neck and looked pleased. Nathan stifled a snort behind Kurt as they all surreptitiously watched Blaine dip his nose down into the scarf and inhale, eyes closed as he breathed in Kurt's scent. It was almost a physical ache that spread through Kurt's chest at the sight of Blaine's little gesture, the warmth he felt, the yearning to feel Blaine's cheek under his hand, just to wrap his arms around the boy that stood there so adorably in his blue scarf.

The other choir shuffled and murmured amongst themselves on the other side, keeping a clear division between the two groups.

'This is a combined choir, not a standoff,' Mrs James clapped her hands together and jerked her head to the side of the German boys and girls, 'shift it, Warblers!' Beside her the German teacher, Frau Waldorf, barked an equally sharp command and there was a thump of feet and muted mumbling as the groups merged together. The two teachers exchanged long-suffering looks that spoke of the hardships of teaching and managing students. Kurt found himself next to the friendly girl that had been in the bathrooms earlier that day and on the oval with them.

'You bring the pistols, we bring the swords, yes?' Annette flashed him a grin.

'It seems that way,' Kurt agreed and smiled. She laughed again and aimed a playful shot at him.

'Attention please everyone,' Frau Waldorf held her hand up for attention. 'As you know, we will be singing Stille Nacht, Silent Night,' she directed that at the scattered Warblers, 'as our combined item tonight.'

As they started singing, their voices blending together even in that rough and faltering first practice of combined German and English, it was still beautiful and serene. Kurt risked a glance at Blaine, the masked unhappiness in Simon's eyes and the way he hid his hands, the nerves in Adam's glance at Trent, worry in the tight clasp of Wes' hands, Nathan's black eye, the bristling hostility between Giles and the German with the admittedly slightly _free_ girlfriend. As usual it was just everything on the surface that looked perfect. Blaine caught Kurt's eye and twitched the smallest of little smiles. Kurt smiled back. That at least was perfect on every level.

**There's always that moment where you absolutely completely must **_**not**_** laugh and then you meet your friend's eye...**

**Just the performance and the aftermath of that to come, and then the final day in Paris.**


	12. Performance

**The chapter that was supposed to be pulled for **_**very **_**quick swap updates has returned. I won't go into computer problems other than to say my computer is **_**very**_** lucky to have survived, my rage that is, not whatever made it lose my chapter cuts file. **

**But I'm calm. Very calm. It's not like I mind having to reconstruct it from my giant scene dump file. I'm not bitter. Anyway, there's now added scenes shuffled from what was supposed to be the next chapter because I felt quite enormously guilty.**

'Do it,' Wes ordered flatly.

Giles groaned and looked longingly over Wes' shoulder at the door out of the chemists. 'I-'

'Giles.'

'Look,' Giles tried another approach, 'it really doesn't look that bad, you'd hardly notice it from the audience.'

Nathan snorted derisively, his black eye standing out dramatically against his pale skin. 'Man up and buy the damn concealer.'

Kurt plucked the tube out of Giles' hand and held it up against his cheek, swivelling him around to face the mirror. 'Look at the colour difference, no one in their right mind is going to think it's for you. They'll think it's for your girlfriend.' The pale patch on the tube contrasted obviously with Giles' darker olive skin.

'My skin's not that pale,' Nathan said critically.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt held it up to Nathan's face. 'Yes it is.'

Nathan pulled at his cheek and tilted his face in the mirror. 'Really?' He glanced down at the concealer then back up again. 'I'm sure I'm not that pale.'

'Here,' Kurt took the top off the tester and ran it under Nathan's eye as he cringed. He gripped Nathan's chin tightly in his other hand as he tried to wince and tilt his head away. 'Hold still,' he ordered and smoothed it across with his thumb. 'There,' he stepped back and turned Nathan around to the mirror again, 'it matches.'

'Huh,' Nathan said in surprise and tentatively touched his finger to his eye.

'This'll look good too,' Giles neatly slipped something into Nathan's raised hand. 'Help with the whole image.

Nathan opened his mouth to absently thank him before looking down at the red lipstick he was holding. He set it down the shelf with a clink and suddenly lunged for Giles. Kurt stepped back and let Wes handle that one. He glanced over his shoulder as someone tugged at his sleeve.

'Hey,' Blaine looked sheepish and held up a different concealer, 'is this my colour?' He shrugged self-consciously and rubbed his fingers over the hickey on his neck.

'Blaine, this is number _one_,' Kurt gestured exasperatedly at the concealer, '_I'm_ number one.' Blaine frowned and flipped the tube over, holding it out to read the label. 'Give it to me,' Kurt ordered and held out his hand commandingly. The tube was snatched briskly out of Blaine's surprised hands before he had time to respond, Kurt already at the shelf and running his finger lightly along the rows.

'What?' Kurt demanded.

The faint smirk spread into a quick grin. 'You're so bossy. Is something wrong?'

'Just something Annette said today, she said we were so cute together,' Kurt frowned down at the rows of products, 'I don't know, it just felt weird.'

'I don't know,' Blaine's arms were warm around his waist, their cheeks pressed together as Blaine stood behind him, 'I'm pretty cute.'

'Is it because two gay guys together must be cute?' Kurt flicked his nail against a bottle of conditioner and chewed his lip. 'You wouldn't just say to a straight couple they were cute together like that,' he shrugged against Blaine's chest, 'it just felt like an awkward thing to say. I didn't know how to respond.'

Blaine bumped his nose against Kurt's neck before drawing back with a light squeeze of his waist. 'Yeah, I know. It's always going to be strange, we're always going to be just a little bit too different.'

Kurt turned around and clasped his hands behind his back. 'You're always very accepting of things, aren't you?'

'Maybe,' Blaine picked up a random bottle of something and flipped it through his hands. 'Is that bad?'

Bumping his hands lightly against the shelf behind him, Kurt shrugged. 'I always want to change things, I hate having to accept something.' He relaxed into a smile as Blaine looked at him with his familiar crooked smile.

'You're braver than I am,' Blaine admitted and turned around to place the bottle back.

'No, you keep saying that and you're wrong,' Kurt leaned forward to tug softly at Blaine's collar, 'I'm just different. And maybe a little bit stubborn.'

'Very stubborn,' Blaine agreed and flashed a grin as Kurt shoved him lightly. 'You're not feeling weird about everyone knowing about us, are you?'

'No,' Kurt said quickly. He blushed. 'I like showing you off,' he confessed. 'People's reactions make me,' he twisted his mouth, 'just a bit sometimes. They're not negative, I'm not being called a fag, but I'm not just "oh that guy with the boyfriend", I'm the guy with the _boyfriend_.' He flicked his finger over the hem of his top. 'But that's not really the biggest thing to be concerned with, all things considered.' Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled back, understanding. 'C'mon,' he slipped his hand into Kurt's, 'let's find the others.'

A loud chorus of 'naws' broke out as they came around the corner hand in hand. Kurt just rolled his eyes and squeezed Blaine's hand.

'Cute,' Nathan held up his hands in a heart.

Kurt leaned sideways and touched his nose to Blaine's cheek. 'That's different,' he whispered with a smile.

'Got your heavy duty hickey concealer?' David looked up from adjusting a bow in Trent's hair.

'I like bows,' Trent mouthed back at Kurt's questioning glance.

'I have to say,' Giles strode over and tugged down the collar of Blaine's coat, 'you do good work, Kurt. Impressive.'

'So we have concealer for your bruise,' Wes pointed at Nathan, 'concealer for Kurt's work of art on your neck-' Blaine grinned happily, '-and a bow for Trent.'

'Where's Adam gone?' Mark braced his hand on the shelf to peer over the top. Everyone turn curiously to see the top of dark brown hair in a far aisle. Nathan turned to Trent with slow suspicion dawning across his face. Trent meekly tugged his blue bow down over his eyes.

'Oh!' David said loudly.

'What?' Mark demanded immediately. 'What? What is it?'

Giles whistled and rocked back and forth on his feet.

'I don't get it,' Mark sighed resignedly and fidgeted with the end of his plain scarf.

'This is embarrassing,' Trent whispered as he crept behind Kurt and left the others to antagonise Mark with hints. He slipped his hand into Kurt's and pulled him away.

The biting cold air snatched Kurt's breath away and stung at his cheeks as they stepped outside. Trent held his palm upwards and smiled into the softly falling snow. He closed his eyes as snowflakes brushed across his cheeks and opened his eyes to grin widely at Kurt. 'How are you doing?' Kurt asked, voice muted in the slow swirl of snow.

'It was a bit embarrassing,' Trent tipped his chin up and let the snow fall on his face.

'I mean in general.' The wool of Kurt's gloves was rough across his cold skin as he adjusted his beanie.

'Oh,' Trent gave his cast a light pat under his jacket, 'it doesn't hurt that much, I just have to keep it still. It really isn't that as bad as it looks.'

'Adam, Trent, Adam.'

Trent's wide blue eyes opened and he smiled sheepishly. 'Oh. Adam.' He tucked his arm around his waist, hugging himself. 'It's amazing,' he said honestly, 'it's just natural, you know? I had no idea he thought about me like that but it just,' he flicked the end of his scarf at the snow, 'makes sense. There's nothing weird about it because we were already close and I really like that I can hold his hand now and it means even more than it did before. And I can kiss him,' he said matter-of-factly. 'It's weird, I don't know why this didn't happen sooner.' Trent let the snow flutter between his outstretched fingers. 'He was my best friend and now he's my best everything.' He glanced over his shoulder and his face softened as Adam snuck through the door.

'Ninja buying,' Adam grinned and tucked the plastic bag under his coat with a rustle. 'Giles didn't even notice.'

'They know,' Kurt grimaced.'

'Oh well aren't you Mr Subtle,' Adam nudged his shoe into the back of Trent's leg.

Trent scoffed. 'Who was it that used to serenade all the couples at train stations?'

Adam just stuck his tongue out, loosing focus as he tried to chase the snowflakes with his mouth. Trent neatly caught the end of Adam's tongue between his forefinger and thumb. Adam frozen and gave an unhappy little whine, trying to pull back as Trent's grin widened and he refused to let go.

''elp?' Adam asked plaintively.

'You are my slave for the rest of the day,' Trent declared and let go. 'Actually no no no,' he quickly caught the belt of Adam's coat and tugged him back, 'I'm cold,' he blinked snow dusted eyelashes at Adam, 'don't go.'

Kurt inched slowly around to Trent's back and watched Adam prop his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder, he waited for dark brown eyes to open and held up a handful of snow questioningly. Adam's answering grin was wicked, dimples and bright eyes.

Laughter rang out loudly as Trent shrieked and slapped at his back. Kurt darted backwards and ducked behind Adam as Trent shook the snow out of his scarf. 'No, no,' Kurt said through laughter, clasping his arms around Adam's waist and turning him to face Trent as a shield, 'I have your boyfriend.' Adam pressed his hands together angelically and Kurt fluttered his eyelashes over his shoulder.

'You can keep him,' Trent gave his scarf one last shake. 'I'll have Blaine instead.'

'Who's having me?' Blaine asked in confusion, the rest of the Warblers starting to trail out of the store.

'Kurt,' Adam said immediately and gave a cackling snort. 'Sorry,' he patted Kurt's hand on his waist, 'couldn't resist.' He dipped his head forward and sniggered again.

'Could I have my warm boyfriend back please?' Blaine held out his hands hopefully.

Just the words _my boyfriend_ spread a little smile across Kurt's face. He dropped his arms from Adam and took Blaine's hands. Blaine squeezed their hands briefly before looping his arm around Kurt's waist, thumb finding the coat's belt loop and tugging. Beside them Adam fished the blue bow out of his bag and presented it to Trent with a fond smile.

'Hey, Blaine,' Simon's quiet voice intruded on Kurt's covert examination of Blaine's jawline. 'Hey,' he repeated, remaining an awkward few feet back from the pair.

'Looking forward to tonight?' Blaine went to put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Simon shied to the side and Blaine's face fell in confusion. 'Can I talk to you for a moment?'

Now it was Kurt's turn to stand awkwardly as Simon drew back with Blaine. He could make a fairly good guess what it was about but he still thumped his boots slowly down in the snow and turned in a little half-circle, fidgeting with his gloves.

'-yeah, I want you to read it,' Simon's voice carried under the babble of voices from the other Warblers and there was a quiet rustle of paper, 'sorry, I kinda had to make do with writing on a tissue, it was all I had on me,' he cleared his throat, 'if I was smarter I'd give it to you at the airport, but I'm making the most of my momentary courage. Read it later, please. And I'm sorry.'

Blaine's answering murmur was a mix of humour and acceptance which Kurt couldn't quite make out. Kurt fixed his expression in mild curiosity as Blaine walked back towards him. 'Everything alright?'

Blaine spread his hands uncertainly. 'I don't know if it's because Adam and Trent are dating and now we are, if it's all a bit-' he broke off to tug pensively at his beanie. 'But anyway,' he lightened his tone, 'no matter what people think of us I'm happy.'

The walk to a nearby cafe was slow and punctuated by the occasional triumphant exclamation as either Adam or David constructed a particularly good insult. Adam lowered his pocket dictionary and slowly, with faltering pronunciation and a wicked smile, delivered his latest. David just scoffed and flipped the pages of his dictionary before firing one back. Kurt couldn't care less what they were actually calling each other but the puff of warm breath on his cheek every time Blaine leaned in to translate had him feigning a burning interest.

Kurt wished he could control the blush he knew was spreading over his face each time Blaine flashed him that crooked grin and his scarf fell forward, a tiny triangle of bare skin revealed. The beanie Blaine had jammed on his hair would have usually had Kurt reaching for the matches and petrol but it couldn't be anything less than adorable with the hint of dark curls peeking out across his forehead. The way Blaine shook his head and scrubbed a quick hand through his hair as he sank down into his seat in the cafe made Kurt's drop to his own seat turn into more of a melt. Concentrating on what Blaine was actually saying was impossible when he looked like that.

'Am I embarrassing you, Kurt?' The angle of Blaine's chin down towards the table and the soft fan of his eyelashes sent a sharp pang throughout Kurt as he jolted back to the conversation.

Those dark eyelashes flickered, still downcast, when Kurt nudged his foot under the table. 'I'm embarrassed,' just admitting it caused the telltale burn of a blush across his cheeks, 'because I feel like a twelve year old with his first boyfriend. And _don't-_' he held up a warning finger, 'tell me I look like a twelve year old.'

Blaine tilted his head and looked up through his eyelashes with a hint of a tease. 'Wouldn't dream of it.'

'I feel like I'm just _screaming_ nervous new boyfriend,' Kurt cast a glance over his shoulder and flipped his scarf neatly before lifting his spoon to his mouth. 'What?' He let the spoon trail from his mouth as he looked questioningly at Blaine.

Blaine shrugged, a quick jerky gesture, and lifted his coffee cup up to half hide his mouth. 'Just watching you eat.'

Kurt raised his eyebrows and pulled a face. 'Quite creepy, Blaine, quite creepy.' He ate another piece of the cake and Blaine shifted faintly. 'Look, do you want some?' Kurt scooped up a piece and offered the spoon out. Before he had time to feel self-conscious the spoon dipped in his hand as Blaine slowly closed his mouth over it, hazel eyes fixed on Kurt's. 'Oh,' Kurt breathed as the spoon slid from between Blaine's lips. He got it.

'So by all means,' Blaine licked a dab of cream off his lower lip and gestured at Kurt with a quick arch of his eyebrows, 'keep eating.' He wriggled back in his seat and folded his arms, deliberately settling back to watch.

Blaine's legs pressed against Kurt's under the cramped table and Kurt nudged his knee into Blaine's with what he hoped was convincing nonchalance. The little smirk on Blaine's face said otherwise. Kurt rolled his eyes and firmly pressed their legs together and Blaine grinned.

'Excuse me?' Wes' voice cut loudly through the chattering conversation in the cafe.

Looking around Kurt found curious eyes staring at him and Blaine, a group of women at a nearby table smirking with familiar disdain. It would be easy to blush and turn his head away, to shift back from Blaine and hope, hope everyone would stop staring. Instead he dropped his hand to the table top and grasped tightly at Blaine's hand.

There was silence. Then a chair scraped loudly on the floor and Nathan rose to his feet. Clothing rustled and scarves dropped to the table as the Warblers suddenly stood up. Through the gaps in the wall of coats and jeans Kurt saw Trent trail his thumb over the back of Adam's hand and flex his fingers to link with his boyfriend's. The mirroring rub of Blaine's fingers over his knuckles was everything he'd hoped for.

The continuing silence and then the sudden embarrassed footsteps out the cafe door only made it better. With a collective thump and the thud of elbows on tables the Warblers sat back down and started talking again.

GGGGGGGGGGGG

The window squeezed under Kurt's gloves as he wiped a careful circle on the fogged glass and looked down at the two figures standing beside the bus. Blaine spread his hands and dipped his head to the side in a frustrated gesture Kurt recognised all too well. Simon's mouth moved and the shake of his head was a clear order for Blaine to stop talking. Frustration was written plainly in the furrow of Blaine's dark eyebrows and the way he gestured shortly at Simon again.

Kurt sank back and propped his knees on the seat in front and sighed. It wasn't even a nagging sense of doubt, it was a _certainty_ that this wasn't going to end well.

GGGGGGGGGGGG

'I've lost my tie,' Trent announced miserably, fisting his hands in his sandy hair as he gazed across the hotel room. 'Do you have a spare?'

'_Trent!_' Adam called up the hall again, he dangled a tie from his hand and waved it pointedly at Trent.

'You found it?' Trent asked hopefully.

Adam rolled his eyes. 'I brought you a spare you loser.'

Trent smiled and jogged down to him, taking the tie with a sheepish expression and a quick kiss. As Trent and tie were united Kurt turned his attention to the other altercation happening two doors down. His own tie hanging loose around his neck, Blaine braced his hand on the doorframe and leaned out behind Kurt to watch. He stifled a snort as Wes darted forward again and tugged firmly at Giles' pants.

'What?' Giles protested and struggled sideways, 'what?'

'Don't be a-,' Wes caught hold of the sides again and yanked determinedly, 'stupid,' another tug as Giles writhed and protested dramatically, 'arse.'

'You said I had to pull them up,' Giles struggled to tug his pants back up towards his chest even as the other Warbler kept his tight grip.

'You _know_ what I meant,' with one last yank Giles' pants settled at his hips. 'Don't even think about pulling those back up,' Wes ordered and stabbed his finger into Giles' chest. 'Nathan,' he glared around his shoulder and at the other Warbler slinking away, 'tuck your damn shirt in!' Hunching his shoulders slightly, Nathan stuffed his shirt into his pants with a long-suffering expression. 'Right,' Wes smoothed back his hair and glanced around with a sigh, 'who else is there?'

'My shirt doesn't fit,' Mark spread his arms and looked down at his shirt. The white fabric strained across his chest, stretched between the buttons and pulled open across his upper chest. Kurt looked on interestedly as muscles shifted when he moved his arms. 'I think my mum packed my brother's shirt instead,' Mark let his arms drop with a resigned slap to his side.

'Wait,' Giles snorted, 'your _mum_ packed your suitcase?'

'Just leave it unbuttoned, no one will see it under the blazer and red vest,' David suggested.

'You look like a stripper,' Giles sniggered.

Kurt turned away from the drama at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. Hopeful, Blaine held out his tie to Kurt. 'Forgotten how to do a tie?' Kurt teased as he looped it around Blaine's neck and tucked it under his collar. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist and smiled as his boyfriend deftly twisted the material, sliding it up and positioning it with a little wriggle. 'There,' Kurt smoothed his hands over Blaine's shoulders, pressing his palms over the curve of muscle under the thin fabric. Blaine shuffled forward with a contented purr and rolled his shoulder into Kurt's hand. 'Shoulders?' Kurt quirked a eyebrow. Closing his eyes, Blaine just smiled lazily and lolled his head to the side. The smooth skin offered was impossible to resist, soft and warm under his hand, Kurt stroked up and around Blaine's neck. It was hard to believe this was all his to touch.

'Ow!' Adam emerged backwards from their room with his hand clutched to his chest. Trent followed with a lopsided grin, his shirt unbuttoned at the neck and his blazer slung over his shoulder. 'You bit me!' Adam said accusingly and slapped his chest with the tie held in his hand.

'I said I'd bite you if you didn't stop laughing,' Trent caught the end of the tie and looped it around his hand.

Adam glanced down at his bitten hand for inspection and tried to stomp on Trent's foot. Laughing, Trent darted to the side and gave the tie a firm tug. With a half-hearted protest and an attempted pull sideways, Adam ended up draped over Trent's side, his arms already around his waist. 'Can't believe you actually bit me.'

'It's not my fault I can't dress myself,' Trent curled his good arm around Adam's shoulders and swayed them together.

'I _like_ that you can't dress yourself.'

'Oh, oh,' Giles pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and staggered into Nathan's arms, 'hold me, Nathan. It's all too much.'

'Fuck off,' Adam said absently and rubbed his hand over Trent's back. Adam tucked his forehead in the crook of Trent's neck and curved his hand over his jaw.

'Blazers!' Wes ordered loudly and there was a rustle of fabric as everyone obeyed.

When Mr Rowley and Mrs James came to shepherd them downstairs they were greeted by a calm group of boys dressed identically in blazers, vests, scarves, gloves and mild expressions.

'All ready to go, boys?' Mr Rowley rubbed his hands together. 'Ready to see our German _friends_?' The emphasis on the word was unmistakable. Everyone stared at him in mixed expressions of incredulous wonder at being addressed like toddlers. Nathan slowly raised his hand and rubbed at his concealed bruise. Without taking his slightly wide eyes from Mr Rowley, Wes reached up and slapped his hand down.

'Pizza!' Adam broke the silence with a little hop.

'The performance is supposed to be the highlight, Adam,' Mrs James gave him a look.

'Performance comes _after_ pizza,' he countered and flashed her a quick, disarming smile.

Kurt waited for the group to begin moving towards the lifts and wordlessly seized Giles by the tie as he walked past. 'We have things to discuss. As you might have guessed, Adam and Trent want a room together tonight despite being split by Mr Rowley. I'm not all that keen on being split from Blaine and you're going to make sure none of these splits happen.'

'I am?'

Kurt used his tie to tug his head down in a nod. 'Yes you are. Because I know you stole my keycard and the moose and were out in the corridors at night and I've always thought I would make an elegant and clever blackmailer.'

Giles laughed and gave a mock salute. 'I'll see what I can do.'

GGGGGGGGG

Simon tucked his elbows in to his side and tucked his chair in closer to the table, eyes down as he instinctively avoided the brush of Adam's shoulder against his. Kurt watched his face transform into an agreeable smile as David asked him something, the smile sliding away as soon as attention drifted from him. A tiny sigh, a small push of his fork against his plate, the protective hunch of his shoulders as Trent leaned across for the water jug. Watching, Kurt fidgeted with a strand of cheese and faded out of the lively conversation. The animated buzz of conversation dimmed around Kurt as Blaine turned a quizzical glance on him, nodding at his pizza before looking up at Kurt with a question in his eyes. The excitement and laughter of the Warblers was infectious, cutlery clattering on plates and voices raising as everyone talked loudly, anticipation and nerves about the performance and trip ending only buoying them up. Blaine's hand squeezed around his knee under the table and despite Simon the buzz of excitement spread a quick smile across his face again. Another reassuring squeeze and Blaine turned back to the conversation, leaving Kurt to admire the back of his head. It was probably a sad sign that he found even the little curls of hair at the nape of Blaine's neck attractive. Kurt smiled to himself and lifted his pizza to his mouth without stopping his slow and open admiration of his boyfriend.

Kurt's elbow hit the table with a loud clunk as a foot slowly rubbed up the back of his calf. Opposite him Adam's eyes smouldered as he stared at Trent. The foot on Kurt's leg trailed teasingly up the to the inside of his knee. Kurt delivered a sharp kick to the leg opposite and Simon promptly choked on his pizza.

'Woah,' Blaine pushed a glass of water quickly towards Simon as he coughed weakly, 'you okay?'

'Fine,' Simon said weakly and shot Kurt an accusing glance. Blaine looked uncertainly between them and Kurt pressed his hand apologetically over his mouth. Adam looked between Trent, Kurt and Simon, understanding dawning on his face as he burst into laughter.

Conversation faltered as Simon pushed back from the table with a loud scrape of his chair. The bell above the door tinkled and cold air rushed through as Simon hurried out. Everyone remained silent in confusion and curiosity as Simon's dark form could be seen pacing along edge of the faint shadow outside the window. Simon pressed his hands to his face and bent over and the atmosphere inside sobered.

'I'll talk to him,' Blaine broke the silence and hurried outside with quiet footsteps.

'What happened?' Giles leaned forward and looked down the table.

Guilt turned the pizza tasteless in his mouth. Kurt swallowed and lifted the napkin to his mouth. 'Adam thought I was Trent and started playing footsies with me, I meant to kick Adam but I kicked Simon accidentally.'

There was a sympathetic murmur down the table mixed with humour and gradually everyone started talking again.

Blaine returned within minutes looking obviously confused and hurt. He remained silent as he slipped back into his seat beside Kurt, hands clasped tightly in his lap as he stared down at his plate and rolled his bottom lip slowly through his teeth. Kurt nervously brushed the back of his finger over Blaine's cold hand and waited for hazel eyes to lift to his. Kurt swallowed and slowly pulled his hand back when they didn't. Blaine shifted faintly in his seat and cold air hit Kurt's leg where Blaine's thigh used to be.

Kurt's breath caught with an embarrassing little hitch and he quickly lifted his glass to his mouth.

Finally Blaine lifted his head to fix Kurt with an unreadable stare before slowly looking back down at the table.

'Blaine?' Kurt's voice caught. His hand almost reached for Blaine's again but the fear of rejection dropped it slowly to his side instead.

'Hm?' Blaine looked up, smiling as he looked at Kurt. The smile faded as his eyes scanned over Kurt's face. 'Kurt?'

He couldn't get his hand in Blaine's soon enough. Blaine just chuckled quietly and pressed his hand, tilting his head to look curiously at Kurt, still smiling. 'What is it? You look strange.'

Kurt opened his mouth then slowly shut it again and shook his head wryly. 'No, nothing. Just me being stupid. How's Simon? He does know it was an accident? I meant to kick Adam not him.'

That unhappy expression was back on Blaine's face and relief swelled in Kurt that it wasn't because of him. 'I-' he broke off and smoothed his palm unhappily over his pants, 'he just said I was, and he was-' Blaine gave a short undecided sigh and then suddenly his mouth was moving firmly over Kurt's. Kurt didn't even hesitate, just melted eagerly into Blaine's kiss. He whined unhappily as Blaine pulled back within seconds. The sound of Blaine laughing, warm and deep, was almost as good. Almost. 'Maybe later,' Blaine's voice was hot and soft in his ear.

Not grinning was impossible. Kurt still smoothed his hand down Blaine's blazer covered arm and met his eyes, 'Simon okay and everything though?'

'He just said some stuff,' Blaine cut the pizza with perhaps a bit too much force, 'he didn't make much sense. I don't get it.' Another clink of the knife against the plate. 'He said some stuff about you,' Blaine admitted and a line flickered between his eyebrows.

And suddenly Blaine's expression made sense. 'Blaine-' there was a hint of reproach in his voice.

Blaine flicked a faintly guilty glance between him and where Mrs James stood outside with Simon. 'I got a bit angry.'

'_Blaine_.'

'If anyone's going to say those sort of things about you it's going to be me and it's going to be to your face,' he said firmly.

'Should that comfort me?' Kurt dipped his head towards Blaine's with a smile. 'Blaine, it's Simon. You know he-' Kurt gave a helpless gesture to try and encompass all that was _Simon_. 'Whatever he said I _really_ don't blame him.' Because he _really_ likes you.

'I know,' Blaine rubbed his hand up along his jaw and propped his elbow on the table, 'I'll have to apologise later, I was out of line. It just made me angry.'

Tilting his chin Kurt fixed him with an arch little glance. 'Bit of a temper?'

'Well, seeing as you've been on the receiving end of it-' Blaine let that trail away with the tiniest of smiles.

When they finally left the restaurant, voices rising as excitement grew with the closer time, Simon stood waiting in the snow for Kurt and Blaine. The light spilling out over the dark snow covered footpath threw Simon's anxious face into dark shadow and Kurt wordlessly drew him into a hug. He felt Simon tense sharply before light hands carefully touched his back.

'I hate myself sometimes,' Simon whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt stared into the softly falling snow. 'I like you.'

'You pity me,' Simon murmured and drew back with a regretful smile.

GGGGGGGGGG

Voices echoed throughout the school auditorium and footsteps clattered on the wooden floor. Lights shone down from the high ceiling, highlighting and casting long shadows stretching into the dark corners of the hall. Children ran laughing between the rows and parents talked amongst friends, raised , laughing voices breaking over the hum as more people crowded into the auditorium. Kurt bounced nervously and smoothed his palms down his blazer. He could almost _feel_ the easy excitement and curiosity from the people gathering in the audience. His heart thumped sickeningly with a dizzying mix of anticipation, excitement and nerves. Footsteps echoed quietly behind him and he sprang around, hands clasped tightly together.

'How are you feeling?' The words tumbled out of his mouth.

Blaine rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. 'Nervous. Quite nervous.' He unconsciously lifted his hand to his hair. Kurt quickly caught him by the wrist and lowered it back down to his side, dropping his fingers down slightly to clasp their hands together. 'Nervous, not flat-out panic and stress,' Blaine clarified with a quick wry smile. Kurt squeezed their hands tightly together and released a calming breath. 'Nervous?'

'Oh,' Kurt's voice stuttered, 'yes. Yes. Why did I say I wanted a solo? What if English singing sounds weird to them? I mean, I hear something sung in Russian an-' he took another quick breath as Blaine stepped forward and slowly pressed their foreheads together, 'And then there's my _voice_. I sound like I'm ten and-' it was hard to continue with Blaine's mouth pressed gently to his.

'You'll be wonderful,' Blaine whispered, lips brushing the corner of Kurt's mouth, 'as always.'

'I'm not always wonderful,' Kurt looped his finger through the button gaps in Blaine's blazer, 'I get bitchy and stubborn and selfish.'

'Mm,' Blaine shifted closer, all warm and inviting, 'that's what makes you wonderful though.'

'Yeah, right,' Kurt scoffed and tugged slowly on Blaine's blazer. His finger tip softly tickled the crisp white shirt underneath and Blaine gently caught his wrist. Fingers touching the inside of his wrist and hazel eyes gazing directly at him kept Kurt pinned in place, almost breathless. Blaine undid the buttons of his blazer and wordlessly slipped Kurt's hand underneath, pressing between the soft wool of his blazer and the warmth of his body.

'You know what I meant,' Blaine rubbed his hand slowly over Kurt's and splayed his fingers slowly to press Kurt's hand.

'Warm,' Kurt murmured, eyes fixed down on where his hand disappeared beneath the blazer. He flushed quickly and looked up, 'I'm sorry mean-I'

'Your hands are so gentle.'

It was hard to concentrate with careful fingertips touching his wrist and his hand _under_ Blaine's blazer, under his clothes. There was something more secretive and intimate about his hidden touch at Blaine's waist.

'I like guys,' Kurt breathed and his blush only deepened as he realised what he'd said.

Blaine grinned, all warmth and affection. 'I'm kinda glad.'

'it's just,' Kurt started to slowly drift his palm up the smooth, firm planes of Blaine's chest, 'I _really_ like this.'

The only warning he got was an indistinct little murmur and Blaine's thumb was suddenly tracing the part of his lips. 'You have _no_ idea how soft your lips look,' Blaine murmured, eyes fixed on Kurt's mouth. 'You always open your mouth just that little bit when you're trying to decide something. It kinda drives me mad.'

'Five minutes, boys!' Even Mrs James' face was alight with that contagious excitement of backstage.

'I'm glad I'm singing for you,' Kurt whispered and smiled shyly at Blaine.

**It's quite long...should I mention the guilt thing again?**


	13. Paris Pt 1

**Okaaay, so there's quite a few of you awesome people out there reading this. Nervous little smile here...I feel like I have some quite scary standards to meet now! **

The last note gently faded away into silence and for one moment no one moved. Kurt's breathing was the only thing he could hear, loud and quick. Then the stage lights blinked on and thunderous applause filled the auditorium. Faces relaxed into smiles and wide grins on stage and both choirs bowed formally as applause continued washing over them. Glancing sideways through the sea of blazers and black shirts and dresses Kurt caught Trent's eye and twitched his smile wider. Smiles turned into laughter and he was tugged sideways into a hug, wrapping his arm around their waist he grinned at the dark audience and dipped his head.

Their exit off stage was a clatter of footsteps and the chatter of swelling voices and the press of bustling bodies together as everyone hurried everywhere.

He caught Blaine's eye and spread his arms, grinning and collapsing forward into a staggering, crushing hug. He didn't stop grinning even as Blaine cupped the back of his head and drew him into a kiss, all clumsy touches and soft laughs as they smiled against each other's mouths.

'You were _stunning,'_ Blaine drew back only to kiss him again with a mix of excitement and pride.

'So were you,' Kurt tucked his hands under the lapels of Blaine's blazer and tugged him around and forward, stepping them both in a circle and leaning forward to press his mouth to his boyfriend's ear, 'as always.'

'I-' Blaine inhaled deeply against Kurt's cheek, clutching tightly and groaning in perfect, happy frustration, 'you-' He pressed a fierce kiss to Kurt's jaw.

'Yeah,' Kurt crushed their bodies together tightly, breathing his agreement of what Blaine felt, what it was too early, too soon to say. He wanted nothing more than to stay there, squeezed tight in Blaine's arms, every breath drawing in his familiar scent.

Everyone cheered and laughed around them, numbers and smiles being exchanged with the Germans as the hostility was forgotten in the excitement.

'You were awesome!' Mark shoved Kurt's shoulder and grinned happily.

'You really did sound wonderful,' Wes beamed and pulled Kurt into something short and vaguely resembling a hug.

He didn't know what to say, all he could do was keep grinning and blinking back on the prickle of tears as he was crushed in the centre of a huge group hug. He loved his friends at McKinley, he did, but this was something else. This was inclusion and unquestioning friendship that he'd never _ever_ had from a group before. Looking nervous at the press of bodies around him, Simon leaned just that bit forward to make the press of their arms together deliberate.

'You did sound amazing,' Simon smiled faintly.

'You were the one that first said I should do this solo,' Kurt smiled back.

In the middle of shouting conversations no one could hear or was listening to them and Simon leaned closer. 'I jealous, I'm so jealous, I didn't even know I was jealous until I realised I really do,' he choked on the words, 'you know, _Blaine_. But,' the grip of his hand on Kurt's arm was entirely unexpected, 'I'm happy for you,' the words were painful and forced and achingly honest. 'I am.'

'Simon,' he touched his hand lightly and felt Simon flinch but his hand remained on his arm.

Simon twitched a smile. 'I wish I could hate you, that would be easier, wouldn't it?'

'Maybe,' Kurt admitted.

'I don't,' Simon lifted his hand away and shivered immediately, tucking his arms protectively around himself. 'Habit,' he said at Kurt's look and shrugged but didn't move his arms.

The bus back to the hotel was just one blur of singing, cheering, crushing hugs and tiny, soft kisses along his jaw from Blaine. Even Wes grinned and slung his arms around Giles' and Nathan's shoulders, forgetting the large bruise starting to show through Nathan's makeup. Kurt kept his hand clasped in Blaine's as they stumbled out of the bus, keeping him by his side as long as he could until they were forced into separate rooms. Through the press of blazers under the lights of the hotel foyer Kurt saw Trent gently kiss the back of Adam's neck and he bit his lip against a smile. All crowded into the one lift, Kurt was pressed flush against Blaine in the corner. Blaine's hand slid up and down his arm and Kurt gazed steadily at him with a tiny smile. Blaine's hand lingered over his wrist and he rubbed his finger gently along the soft skin under Kurt's cuff. Kurt's knee brushed the inside of Blaine's and they exchanged a shy smile before being drawn out of the lift with the crowd.

'Goodnight,' Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips and slowly drew back, chuckling as Kurt whined and chased the kiss. The sparkle in his hazel eyes was wicked to rival even the usual sparkle in Adam's eyes.

It felt strange alone in the hotel room without Blaine shuffling past in his glasses, book clasped in one hand and toothbrush in the other. Slipping into his pyjamas, Kurt flopped backwards on his bed, too excited, too awake to relax or even stop grinning. The door creaked open and the breath huffed out of him as Adam dropped heavily down on top of him.

'Best. Trip. Ever.' Adam said emphatically into Kurt's neck.

'I'm so happy,' Kurt whispered and squeezed his arms around Adam's shoulders.

'Me too.' Kurt could feel Adam's grin against his neck and couldn't hold back a quick delighted laugh. Light hands slapped down his side. 'Shove over.' Kurt obligingly shifted sideways and Adam wriggled down beside him and tugged the duvet up to his chin. 'Hit the lights and start the gossip.' The room plunged into darkness. 'So,' the duvet rustled as Adam wriggled onto his side and turned his head on the pillow to face Kurt, 'you and Blaine, you've made out, yeah?'

'Yep,' Kurt grinned up at the ceiling, 'well,' he frowned in sudden thought, 'what counts?'

'Tongue?'

Even in the dark Kurt could feel his face heating in a blush. 'No.'

'Seriously?' Adam elbowed him in the side, 'You need to get onto that. You gave him a hickey, pretty sure you had your tongue on his neck at some point in that so just imagine that in his mouth.'

'Adam!' Kurt quickly pressed his burning face down into the pillow and hastily hit Adam while his friend just cackled. His eyes had adjusted enough to make out the wide grin still on Adam's face when he finally lifted his still heated face from the pillow. 'What about you then,' he demanded, 'have you ever,' Kurt wriggled his head back in the pillow, 'you know.'

'Like _you know_ you know?'

'Yeah.'

'Nah, you?'

Kurt laughed and turned his face to look incredulously at Adam. '_Me?_ I'd never kissed anyone properly before Blaine. Do you reckon it will,' he paused and scrunched his face up, 'hurt?'

'Oh, Jesus,' Adam gave a strangled laugh and pulled the duvet up to his eyes, 'don't say that, you're putting me off.'

The remained in silence for a moment, both thinking before Kurt broke the silence. 'I think it will,' he confessed with a cringe in his voice.

'Oh God I know, right?' Adam admitted immediately and they both broke into simultaneous, guilty laughter. They only laughed harder as the door cracked open and Blaine slipped in.

Blaine stood frozen in the entrance and looked between them. 'What?'

Adam and Kurt exchanged a glance and burst into laughter again. Still laughing, Adam crawled over Kurt and thumped out of the bed. Bending down he tugged Kurt up into a tight hug, holding him close for just a moment. 'So glad I met you,' he whispered.

'Me too,' Kurt pressed his cheek to his friend's shoulder and hugged him. He watched his dark outline pad silently out the door with a mix of nerves and happiness for him.

Blaine hovered between the two beds. 'Do-'

'You-'

They both laughed with a hint of nervousness and Kurt shifted across in his bed. 'You can, if you want?'

Even in the dark Kurt could see Blaine's face break into a wide grin. 'Awesome.'

GGGGGGG

'Mrs James is going room to room briefing us on tomorrow morning and Paris,' Nathan dragged Wes and David forward in the hallway and hissed quietly.

The three of them looked silently from the door of Kurt and Blaine's room to Adam and Trent's. Nathan picked at the hem of his green pyjama top.

'I thought Giles distracted her earlier with his story of a rat in his room so they could do the switch?'

Nahtan waved his hand impatiently. 'They've switched! They're there and she's _coming from room to room and she'll see.'_

'Fuck!' David ran his hand over his head and dug his fingers into his scalp.

'Yes, that's sort of the problem, isn't it?' Wes hissed at him. They turned to stare at the door to Adam and Trent's.

'_Fuck!'_ David repeated and exchanged a panicked glance with Nathan.

With one last flapping arm movement and a wide eyed stare Wes hurried down the hallway.

'Remind me tomorrow that I had an enormous headache this night,' Wes hissed over his shoulder before hunching over and clutching his head.

'Wesley?' They heard a quiet concerned voice from around the corner and Nathan and David slunk back into the doorway.

'Migraine,' Wes gasped.

GGGGGGG

Inside in the dark of their room, Kurt mapped the curve of Blaine's waist through his thin t-shirt. He didn't know what he was doing or even what to expect with each new slide of his hand over Blaine's chest. He lingered with his fingers just brushing the bare skin of Blaine's neck, his palm resting over the t-shirt.

'Do you think it's strange that Adam and Trent are,' he blushed in the dark, 'you know.'

'No,' Blaine covered Kurt's hand at his neck and stroked it gently. 'I've been at Dalton with them for a while and they were always a couple, even without being a _couple_.'

'Yeah,' Kurt concentrated on the brush of light calluses over his skin. 'I think so too.'

Blaine shifted slightly on the pillow. 'What's wrong? It's not Adam and Trent, is it?'

'No!' Kurt said immediately, 'No, I think they're everything a couple should be.'

Blaine was silent for a moment. 'Kurt,' he said finally, 'you know they're different, right? _We _don't have to-'

'I know,' Kurt said quickly and pressed his burning face down into Blaine's t-shirt.

'Are you blushing?'

'Maybe,' Kurt muttered, mortified, into Blaine's chest.

'Kurt,' Blaine just sounded affectionate rather than laughing as Kurt feared, 'you can just do whatever you're comfortable with, whenever you're comfortable with it, you know that, don't you? In two weeks, in two months, in six months. All I want from you now,' fond amusement crept into his voice and Kurt smiled despite himself as he kept talking, 'is a hug. That's all. I just like sleeping beside my boyfriend.'

'I want,' Kurt lifted his head and spoke while he was still brave enough to, he never continued, just flattened his hand further over Blaine's chest and slowly started to explore the faint dip and curve of muscles. 'Can I? Just...touch?'

'I'll take it off if you want?' Blaine offered.

Kurt leaned back to quietly admire as Blaine gripped the hem of his t-shirt and tugged it up over his head. Blaine's back arched as he raised his arms and Kurt resisted the strong urge to drift his hand down that curve. Dropping the top to the floor with a soft thump Blaine settled back down beside Kurt and met his gaze through apprehensively lowered eyelashes. Kurt carefully touched his fingertips to Blaine's side and looked up for confirmation. He received a soft smile in response and Blaine tucked his arm behind his head, tilting his head sideways to watch. Feeling slightly self-conscious, Kurt just traced a tiny circle and kept his eyes down. It was still hard to believe that another person would let him, _Kurt_, touch them like this. The thought made him bolder and he flattened his fingers down over the curve of Blaine's waist. Smooth, firm skin pressed warmly along the length of each finger and Kurt lingered for a moment, watching the slow rise and fall with each breath, feeling the fleeting moment of extra warmth as Blaine's waist lifted into his palm. He could do this forever. He pressed firmer to feel that warmth again. It felt even better, even more intimate as he spread his hand over the little inward curve of Blaine's stomach, palm resting in the dip just beside his hipbone. Again he waited just to feel that rise and fall again. Kurt brushed the pad of his thumb over Blaine's navel, smoothing his hand to his other side with a slightly more possessive curl and tug. Blaine's hand trailed up Kurt's back. The curl of Kurt's hand turned into a soft squeeze around Blaine's waist while Blaine's hand on his back rubbed up and down his spine. Kurt mapped the dip up the centre of his chest with light, trailing fingertips at the same time Blaine hooked his thumb under the hem of Kurt's shirt. That graze at the small of his back pulled a stifled gasp from Kurt. Turning over his hand, Kurt slid the back a single knuckle back down the dip in one slow line. Blaine shuddered.

'Too much?' Kurt whispered and stilled his hand on his boyfriend's chest. He was never going to get enough of Blaine's heartbeat under his palm. In the dim light he could just make out the darker dusting of Blaine's chest hair and he scratched his nail curiously through it.

'Nope,' Blaine gasped a short, strangled whisper.

Kurt grinned shyly and curled down at Blaine's side. Leaving his hand on his chest, he tucked his head into Blaine's shoulder. The warm hand on his back remained under his shirt and drifted up and down his side, fingertips just grazing his ribs and stomach. Kurt shivered and pulled Blaine closer.

'Your hands are so soft,' Blaine murmured and touched his lips to Kurt's forehead.

'I moisturise,' Kurt cupped Blaine's jaw in his palm and held him there, closing his eyes and dipping his forehead into Blaine's lips. With a tiny sigh Blaine drifted his lips in a gentle kiss across Kurt's skin.

'Goodnight,' he softly kissed Kurt's lips, 'Kurt.'

GGGGGGGGGGG

'Wake up,' someone whispered.

Kurt hummed sleepily and wound his arms around the warm body next to him, tucking his head under his chin and nuzzling his cheek into soft skin.

'Wrong boyfriend.'

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he stared blearily at the boy beside him. '-dam?'

'I did the switch back with Blaine an hour ago.'

It was pointless asking why Adam hadn't just crawled into the spare bed about three feet away, it was Adam, of course he was going to snuggle in beside him. 'Wait,' Kurt scooted backwards, 'you-'

Dark brown eyes sparkled in the dim glow of the bedside lamp and Adam's lips curved into a soft smile. 'Yeah,' he looked almost nervous as he looked at Kurt through his messy fringe, 'don't worry,' he assured him hastily, 'I had a shower-'

Kurt just laughed at that and smiled sleepily up at him. 'So,' he said softly and bit his lip, 'was it...good?'

'Amazing,' Adam whispered back and smiled shyly down at the duvet.

'C'mere,' Kurt squeezed him in a tight hug, closing his eyes briefly before releasing him. The door pushed open with the quiet beep of a swipecard and Kurt smiled sleepily over Adam's shoulder as Blaine and Trent padded silently in. Blaine was wearing his black beanie with loose little curls across his forehead, his black coat and jeans. Kurt bit his lip and met his eyes with the beginnings of a smile. The bed dipped and creaked as Trent crawled up it and wriggled himself down between Adam and Kurt, dropping face first into the pillow and lying still.

'Too early,' was the muffled mutter from the pillow.

Slipping his legs out from the warmth of the duvet and into the colder air of the hotel room it was nice to just stumble two steps forward and into the arms of his boyfriend. Just for a hug. Just because he could.

When the four of them finally shuffled their slow, sleepy way down to the bus there wasn't any doubt, any uncertainty about where Kurt was sitting. Back propped against the window and legs across the two seats, Blaine yawned and patted his chest. Kurt crawled forward and curled up his arms, lulled back to sleep by the hum of the bus, the warmth of the heating ruffling his hair, the black of the 3 o'clock morning outside and Blaine's arms around him.

GGGGGGGG

'We're crossing the border into France,' Blaine whispered when Kurt opened his eyes. He looked up into long dark eyelashes and smiled sleepily before tucking his head back into Blaine's chest. He felt a soft chuckle under his cheek and dry lips against his forehead. He went back to sleep still smiling.

GGGGGGGG

'You're going to want to wake up,' someone was rubbing the back of his neck gently.

'No m'not,' Kurt mumbled and tried to burrow down further into Blaine's arms.

Blaine's finger tickled lightly along his eyelashes and Kurt frowned and tried to snuggle his face up under Blaine's scarf.

'Okay,' Blaine stroked down his cheek, 'you have to stop being so cute. And seriously, just open your eyes for a moment.'

It was light when Kurt grudgingly cracked open his eyes. His eyes widened immediately and he forgot about sleep and resenting Blaine. 'Oh,' he breathed and stared over Blaine's shoulder and out the window. Pink and orange streaks glowed across the early morning sky, the sun a glowing golden ball on the edge of the horizon. With his head leaning back against the window, the weak golden light highlighted the little dips and waves of Blaine's hair and played a soft streak down the line of his cheek.

'What?' Blaine smiled as Kurt gazed openly at him. The light slide with his smile to capture the curve of his upper lip and Kurt smiled softly.

'Sappy romantic moment,' he murmured and laid his head back down on Blaine's shoulder. 'Is anyone else awake?'

'Just us I think.'

Kurt flicked the edge of Blaine's jacket draped over his shoulders, thinking that Blaine must have draped it over his as he slept made him smile. The smile faded slightly as something like paper rustled in the pocket. 'Blaine,' he murmured in the silence of the bus, 'that note Simon gave you?' Blaine jolted under him and swore.

'Completely forgot,' he admitted and dug his hand into the pocket draped over Kurt's shoulder-blade.

Kurt faked a slow yawn and tucked his head back down and closed his eyes. Wide awake now he pretended to sleep, giving Blaine all the privacy that was possible on a bus and lying in his arms. He listened to the faint, steady heartbeat under his ear. His own heart beat faster. The note rustled above his head and he heard a faint choked breath. Now Blaine's heart was beating to match Kurt's. The next rustle was more frantic as though Blaine was scanning in disbelief over the neat writing, willing it to say something else, unable to accept what it was saying. Even without reading it Kurt knew what was written, he knew what he would have written had their places been reversed and he was sitting alone while Simon slept against Blaine. Finally Blaine released a slow, heavy sigh. Kurt forced himself to remain relaxed as Blaine's arms tightened around his back and he was held impossibly close.

'How is this fair?' Blaine whispered against Kurt's hairline.

GGGGGGG

'Paris!' A loud shout woke everyone up. Bleary eyed and irritated the Warblers glared around the bus. Trent sat hunched down in his seat with his hands pressed guiltily over his mouth. 'Paris?' He offered tentatively.

Giles' eyes brightened and he climbed eagerly over Nathan to the window and pressed his nose against the glass. 'Paris!'

'Eifel Tower!' Adam flung himself over the back of the seat and hugged David's head.

Clutching Blaine's shoulder as a prop Kurt wriggled up and gazed in wonder out the window. With an excited gasp he dug his fingers into his shoulder and flattened his cheek to the window.

'Not that I'm complaining,' Blaine's voice was muffled into his chest, 'but I can't really see.'

Kurt glanced down distractedly, drawing back to let Blaine sit up. 'Sorry,' he couldn't keep the excitement from his voice and pressed his fingers over his mouth as he grinned. 'Paris.' The strange forced quality to Blaine's smile brought the memory of the note back like a punch. Not knowing what to say he touched his hand to Blaine's cheek. He smoothed his thumb over the swell of his cheekbone and tried to coax a smile.

'You know what's wrong, don't you? You know what that note said?'

'I think so,' Kurt admitted.

'I don't know what to do.' The bus swung around a sharp corner and Kurt braced his palm flat on the window by Blaine's head. Sudden interest sparked in Blaine's eyes as Kurt stopped inches from his mouth. 'Well, hi there,' he murmured and stole a kiss through a soft grin. Even as he drew back with a groan of frustration he was still smiling faintly. 'I just _really_ don't know what to do.'

'Tell him you still like him as a friend,' Kurt kept his hand, soft and tentative, on Blaine's cheek, 'because while it's never enough it's still something.'

'Wise words,' Blaine sighed and started to lift his hand to Kurt's.

'Say CHEESE,' David wedged his head between them and snapped a photo with a blinding grin.

'Are we stopping? Are we there? Are we getting off?' Adam darted from seat to seat.

'Everyone sit _down_,' Mrs James commanded.

Adam sank meekly down into the seat and jiggled his foot anxiously. The second the bus started to slow he was out of his seat with a yell and bouncing down the aisle. 'We're there! We're there!'

Mrs James slowly rubbed the bridge of her nose.

'Paris!' Adam howled.

'_Adam!_ Wesley,' Mrs James swivelled in her seat to look at Wes in concern, 'is your headache still there?'

The bus went silent.

'Getting better,' Wes said calmly and rubbed his forehead slowly. She nodded and glared pointedly at Adam. The minute she turned Wes whipped around in his seat and hissed at Adam and Trent. 'You owe me!'

When the bus finally stopped and Adam bounded off with a gleeful howl Kurt watched Blaine awkwardly approach Simon. Outwardly, as usual, he looked composed, but Kurt saw the way he bit his lip, the little flick of his eyelashes and the angle of his chin. Already Simon was shaking his head and holding Blaine back with one raised hand. Blaine stood still as the other Warblers rushed past him.

'I thought he'd still want to be friends,' was all Blaine murmured when Kurt slipped his arm around his waist.

'Blaine-'

Blaine shook his head. 'Doesn't matter,' he forced a smile.

Kurt squeezed him gently into his side. 'Paris?'

'Paris,' Blaine echoed with a stronger smile and looked up at the old buildings lining the street with growing excitement.

'Alright!' Mrs James clapped her hands together as they bus pulled away and they huddled on the pavement. 'I'm only going to say this once, I want you down at the pier by the boat at 8.45pm _sharp._ It's on your guides and you've all already promised me you know where it is so I don't want anyone getting lost. That being said, I know some of you are going to get lost so I'll have my phone on at all times and will you please never let Trent out of your sight? Remember everything I told you last night and on the bus so be safe, groups of three or more and have fun.' She stared at them and then waved her hands as everyone just stared back. 'Go! Enjoy!'

Adam squealed and seized Trent's hand.

GGGGGGGGG

'You have to go on without me,' Trent sat down heavily on the step and leaned his head against the handrail. 'Leave me. I'll die happy.'

'Come _on,_' Adam tugged excitedly at his limp hand.

'My arm hurts.'

'Really?' Adam's face immediately creased in concern and he dropped to his knees beside Trent.

Trent dipped his head and looked up at Adam through his eyelashes. 'Well, no, not really. But my legs do!' He added.

'Wimp,' Adam declared and pulled him up to his feet. He stopped as Trent caught his arm and tugged him down, whispering something in his ear with a faint grin. Kurt watched the tip of Adam's ear turn red and hazarded a guess at exactly what part Trent was telling Adam hurt. Also blushing, Kurt looked away and found Blaine looking at him with a knowing little smirk.

The burn in his legs was forgotten as they stepped up the last step and stopped. Outlined against the grey sky Sacre Coeur stood tall and cast its shadow over them. Trent's mouth fell open and his camera immediately lifted up. Adam unfroze to dart forward with a little stifled shriek. Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's and grinned at him.

'Na-uh,' Trent held the camera out of reach and fended Adam off. 'You're too excited.'

'Kurt! Can I use your camera for a bit?' Adam immediately rounded on Kurt.

Sighing, Kurt handed it over. 'Take some pictures of the view over the city for me.'

'I think,' Blaine bit his lip and gently drew Kurt forward by their clasped hands, 'this is kind of perfect.'

'The most I hoped to get out of this trip was acceptance with the other Warblers,' Kurt shuffled forward until their coats brushed together, 'I just hoped to make some friends.'

Blaine's smile was gorgeous up close. 'Well you've certainly done that.'

Their hands squeezed together through the wool of their gloves and Kurt touched their lips together slowly. Blaine's lips were cold and dry under his and Kurt kissed him gently as though to somehow warm him. Blaine tilted his head and brushed his lower lip to the corner of Kurt's mouth. Then, _oh._ That was Blaine's tongue. Touching his lip. Kurt gripped Blaine's hands instinctively and drew in a shuddering breath. Blaine immediately drew back and settled into a light, chaste kiss. _Almost_ chaste. Soft lips closed over his again with the smallest of encouraging presses. Kurt slipped his hands from Blaine's and placed them on his waist with a certainty he didn't feel. One thing he did know for certain was that he didn't want to remember Sacre Coeur as the place where he almost properly kissed his boyfriend, but didn't. Under the grey French sky and with Blaine's full lip pressing along the seam of his, Kurt parted his lips and traced the curve of Blaine's lip with his tongue. Blaine wound his arms slowly around Kurt's neck and angled his head, lips parted and kisses slow, letting Kurt just explore. Kurt locked his arms around Blaine's back and kissed him deeper. Why hadn't they done this before? Why weren't they _always_ doing this? He heard himself moan when Blaine's tongue slid along his. He tried to chase the kiss and sucked on Blaine's lower lip as Blaine tried to draw back.

'Pub-' Blaine gave in and just moaned when Kurt kissed him insistently, they parted with another slow slide of wet lips, 'public place,' Blaine breathed finally, eyes still closed.

'So?' Kurt breathed. The hundreds of tourist milling around Sacre Coeur didn't matter when Blaine's lips were that red and that wet and that close.

'_Public_ place,' Blaine's eyes were still locked on Kurt's mouth, his arms around his neck.

'You should move your arms then.'

'Can't,' he couldn't seem to move his eyes either. 'I _really_ want to kiss you again,' his voice was low and desperate, 'and again and again and-'

'And this is an intervention,' Adam declared loudly and slung his arm around Kurt's waist. Trent took hold of Blaine's shoulder and they gently tugged them apart. Adam patted Kurt's shoulder apologetically. 'Of all the places for public sex I wouldn't pick here,' he grimaced sympathetically. 'Sorry.'

A metre away from Blaine with the fresh wind whipping his scarf across his chest it was easier to think. Kurt blushed fiercely. Blaine looked caught between guilt and accomplishment and looked down with a tiny smile.

'_So,'_ Adam rocked encouragingly on the balls of his feet, 'are we going to go now? See more? Explore? Shopping? _Paris!_'

Kurt looked at the view over the city with its maze of streets and in the distance the Eifel Tower. He smiled and reached for Blaine's hand again.

**And on an unrelated note who else wanted to hug Blaine in the released clip today?**


	14. Paris Pt 2

'Seen any hot French girls?' Giles wiggled his eyebrows at them and tugged his scarf off. The chair creaked as he dropped heavily down and stretched out with a contented sigh and wriggle of his feet.

'Totally,' Blaine said drily and shrugged out of his coat. 'All four of us were on the lookout for hot girls.' He held the collar of Kurt's coat and helped him out of it.

Giles dismissed them with a wave of his hand and a mock sigh. The bell above the door tinkled as the rest of the Warblers came into the cafe, sighing happily at the warmth and peeling off layers of clothes.

'What's this?' Nathan plucked Adam's red beret off his head and dropped it lightly back down.

'What's _that?'_ Adam retaliated and tugged at the large black t-shirt stretched over Nathan's coat.

Nathan ran his hands over it proudly. 'It's an I Love Paris t-shirt. You're supposed to get them here.'

'No, Nathan,' Adam shook his head sadly and winced, 'you're really not.'

'Yeah you are,' Nathan pulled the hem out to look down with a grin at the large white letters.

'_Oh_,' Giles recoiled, 'seriously, dude, what the hell is that?'

'It's my Paris t-shirt!'

'_Over_ your coat?' Kurt wrinkled his nose. 'Really, Nathan, really?'

'Can't see it if it's under my coat, can you?'

Adam tapped him on the shoulder. 'Nathan, that would be a _good thing.'_

Kurt looked around as someone touched his shoulder lightly. Simon withdrew his hand quickly. 'Mind if I pull a chair in down this end?' The chair scraped on the floor as Kurt immediately hopped it sideways. 'Thanks,' Simon flashed a quick smile.

'Trent gets to order for us,' Adam announced and wriggled comfortably back in his chair.

'Lazy. We're in France, you speak some French.'

'But,' Adam reached across and pinched his cheek, 'my boyfriend speaks it much better and won't embarrass himself like I would.'

There was the usual echoes of translations and questions, with gestures at various things and laughter as yet again Mark believed whatever lies Nathan was feeding him.

It was nice being able to finally understand the foreign language being spoken when the waiter came to take their orders. Kurt looked up with a contented smile and immediately blinked. The waiter smiled a friendly crooked smile at the group and blinked large brown eyes.

Silence fell down their end of the table. Trent's eyes widened, Adam's mouth froze in tiny smile, Blaine bit his lip against a grin and Simon pressed his knuckles to his mouth. Out the corner of his eye Kurt absently noted a circle of elbowing going around the table as the other Warblers noticed their faces and grinned at them. The waiter took the last order and flicked a sideways glance at them. His mouth curved into a shy smile and he flicked a glance through long dark eyelashes at Simon before walking away. Simon turned bright red and jolted forward as Giles slapped his back with a grin.

Trent sighed heavily and slouched back in his seat. 'I want to live in France. They all sound so hot.'

Still blushing, Simon toyed with his fork and Kurt watched as a tiny smile tugged at his lips. Almost as soon as it appeared it faded into a frown. Kurt elbowed Simon lightly in the side and bent his head closer as Simon looked up guiltily. 'He was _cute.'_

Under the chatter of people around them Simon murmured closer, 'He was, wasn't he?' His dimple flickered on his cheek and he exchanged a quick grin with Kurt. 'God,' he groaned and propped his elbows on the table, rolling his forehead in his palm as he closed his eyes and smiled ruefully. 'I don't want to think about it,' he lifted his head and went back to his lunch. The little smile refused to fade.

GGGGGGG

'It won't-I can't-' Mark broke off and tried to jam his ticket into the machine again. Wes rolled his eyes and reached over the gate to flip the ticket over and insert it in.

'I'm lost already,' David said faintly, eyes fixed on the huge map of the Metro lines on the wall. 'I think we're,' he hesitated with his hand outstretched, 'here?' He lightly touched his finger to a dot marking a station. 'Maybe?'

'And where do we want to go?' Adam tucked his gloved hands under his arms and leaned forward. 'David?' David shrugged and Adam looked at Giles.

Giles spread his hands. 'Fucked if I know.'

'Let's hope you don't know then.'

'Oi-'

'Here,' Trent pulled his lollipop out of his mouth and placed a decisive finger on the map. 'That's where we want to go and we go up this,' he traced it, 'line and change here to up that way.'

'It's like there's two Trent's in there,' Giles said wonderingly. 'How can you figure this out and still put your pants on backwards?'

'You didn't,' David looked at him sadly, 'not again.'

Standing back from the group, Simon and Blaine stood close together, heads bent forward and Blaine's hand touching just below Simon's shoulder. They remained together at the back of the group when Wes shepherded them all down the narrow stairs, along passageways under the direction of Trent and finally out onto the platform. A shoving fight immediately broke out over who would get the single spare seat on the wall and Mark ended up crushed at the bottom of a pile of Adam, Nathan and Giles. Wes lightly pushed Giles and gave a short, unexpected cackle as Giles slid off Adam and onto the ground.

Fitting onto the train was a _squeeze_. Kurt's face was pressed up against Trent's with Adam glued to his back and Nathan looming above them. The doors beeped shut and everyone staggered with yelps of feet being crushed as the train pulled sharply away. Over Wes' shoulder he could just make out Simon and Blaine crushed together in the corner, Simon's face a picture of misery. Kurt sighed and patted Trent's side absently.

'Just out of curiosity,' Trent spoke thickly around his lollipop, 'whose hand was that?'

'Mine,' Kurt spoke directly into his ear. He smiled as he received a hug in return and laughed when Adam managed to wriggle his arm around the both of them. In the corner Simon had pressed his forehead to Blaine shoulder and Blaine had one hand cupping the back of his head. Hazel eyes met Kurt's across the crush of people and Kurt twitched a sad little smile at him, Blaine tilted his head and just gazed at him with an indecipherable smile for a moment before blinking and looking away. Feeling slightly warm and flustered, Kurt looked back over Trent's shoulder.

'No-off-ow-' Trent tried to duck his head away from Adam. Adam caught the lollipop stick in his teeth and tugged.

Bracing his head on Trent's shoulder, Kurt just started to laugh helplessly.

GGGGGGG

'We're lost,' David said flatly and dropped the map to his side.

'No we're not,' Wes countered firmly.

'Yes we are.'

'You're just reading it wrong,' Wes yanked the map out of his hands and held it up firmly in front of David's face. 'See? Look, we're _here_.'

'No, look-'

'Married couple,' Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear and grinned.

'Well maybe if we hadn't spent hours trying to find a shop with "the right keyring"-' Wes pulled the map away from David again and they continued bickering.

Exploring the city had been a perfect disaster that Kurt wouldn't have done any other way. They'd eventually made it to Notre Dame loaded down with rustling plastic bags full of tacky souvenirs. Kurt couldn't count the number of times Mark had stepped on everyone's foot trying to take pictures of absolutely everything they passed. Giles had to be physically dragged away from the Cafe Panis and the unfortunately positioned street sign and Nathan's re-enactement of Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame with Mark as a reluctant Esmeralda had actually earned them applause from on-lookers. Finding a lolly-shop had only made Adam even more hyper-active and Kurt didn't envy Trent when he eventually crashed.

The sky was just beginning to darken when they finally navigated their way to the Eifel Tower.

There was something about it, the undeniable magic of Paris with that famous tower lit up against the darkening sky that cast a peaceful kind of silence over everyone. Their shoes crunched on the ground as they queued up at the base and spoke in quiet, excited murmurs with only occasional bursts of happy laughter. Blaine's hand was warm and tight in Kurt's and Kurt kept him close by his side as finally, _finally_ they started the climb up the Eifel Tower. It was hard to believe that after everything he was climbing the Eifel Tower with his boyfriend. With Blaine. Blaine caught his gaze and grinned happily at him, a dopey wide grin that Kurt secretly loved. Kurt wordlessly reached out and adjusted the line of Blaine's beanie and the messy windswept curls falling across his forehead.

Piling into the lift on the second level Kurt could almost taste the excitement in the air.

'We're here,' was all Adam whispered as they finally stepped out onto the top level.

Standing on the top most level Kurt drew in a deep breath and stared in wonder at the view. Far below the city was lit up with a myriad of little golden lights, Kurt slowly walked forward without breaking his gaze. He wrapped his arms around himself and tucked his chin down into scarf as he just stood silently by himself.

'Hey,' he said softly, not needing to even look up to recognise Blaine's presence beside him.

'Hey,' Blaine echoed back. Somehow raising their voices didn't seem right. 'Can I have a moment with you?'

Kurt tilted his head in the soft lights and smiled. 'Of course. Always.'

'Kurt,' Blaine slowly clasped their hands together and walked Kurt forward into his arms. He released their hands and slid his palms up Kurt's arms, over his shoulders and curved around his face. 'There's a lot I want to say to you, but as you probably know I'm not very good at that,' Blaine leaned in to softly kiss his cheek. 'You'll just have to put up with my ramblings for a few minutes. Firstly,' he drew back and bumped his nose sideways against his raised arm, sniffing nervously in the biting cold air, 'you're beautiful,' he broke into a quick grin and bit his lip, looking briefly down until he could stop his smile, 'and um, I think you're perfect, warts and all. Not that you have warts,' he added hastily, 'or that you're bad or anything. Um, God,' he dipped his head sideways with a rueful expression, 'this is why I should stick to singing. What I meant was you're perfect. For me.'

'Blaine-' Kurt started to say softly.

'No, no,' Blaine cut him off with a lingering kiss, 'still got more to say. Just bear with me.'

Kurt slipped his arms around Blaine's waist and leaned into him. The faint blue lights of the Eifel Tower sent little shadows sliding over Blaine's face and highlighted the soft part of his lips, the length of his eyelashes. Kurt splayed his hand at the small of his back.

'So,' Blaine began again quietly, 'I feel better when I'm with you. I can tell you everything and you can yell at me and I can yell at you and Kurt,' he looked honestly into his eyes, 'I wouldn't have it any other way. You and your honesty and your support and,' he smiled with a touch of humour, 'your screaming fits-'

'I'm just a vocal person,' Kurt cut in with a murmur.

'Very vocal,' Blaine agreed. He met Kurt's eyes again and they both laughed softly. 'All of that, that's the best thing that's happened to me.'

Kurt stared into Blaine's honest hazel eyes for a moment before crushing himself against Blaine's chest. He buried his face into the warm folds of Blaine's scarf, leaning in to squeeze his arms tighter and pull Blaine as close as he possibly could.

'You're amazing, Kurt,' Blaine whispered fiercely and clutched him closer, 'and I am _so_ lucky.'

High above the lights of the city on the balcony up in the night sky they stood silently in each other's arms.

Finally and with a slow sigh, Kurt drew back just enough to slide his hand down to Blaine's neck and press their cold lips together. 'I've had a crush on you since you sang Teenage Dream,' Kurt confessed against the corner of Blaine's mouth, stealing another kiss before he could reply. 'I thought you were amazing and this perfect charming guy straight out of a movie. Then I realised you constantly lose your school books, you mumble in your sleep and you are absolutely awful at taking hints and you _still_ don't appreciate the perfection of Alexander McQueen shoes and every time I discovered something new you became a little bit less of that dapper movie guy and more of,' Kurt paused to touch his lips to Blaine's cheekbone and linger with a hint of nerves, 'an amazing _guy_ that maybe, one day, might notice me like I'd noticed him.'

'Kurt,' was all Blaine murmured as they stood together and gazed down at the city, each other's profiles outlined in the view. Every so often Kurt would smile at the little kisses pressed to his jaw, cheek, temple. The pure happiness on Blaine's face when Kurt gently kissed his temple in return was something he would never tire of.

It was with a sense of strange sadness that they all wordlessly grouped together and eventually descended back down.

For once there were no snide comments, no jokes, no laughter, just the quiet murmur of voices and small content smiles as they all stood together under the tower itself. Wes rose up on his toes to pull David into a quick hug. Blaine drifted from Kurt's side and stood silently with a single arm around Simon's shoulders, Simon tilted his head up to gaze into the base of the tower and kept smiling.

'Hey, handsome stranger,' Adam curled his hands up around Kurt's shoulders from behind.

Kurt leaned back into him and covered his hands on his shoulder. 'Hey you.'

'Hug,' Trent announced and the three of them laughed they staggered sideways, Trent's arms around them both.

'Thank you,' Adam leaned his cheek against the back of Kurt's head, 'without you, Kurt, I'd probably be standing here, horribly alone, and wishing Trent would kiss me. So really,' he hugged him softly, 'thank you. I think I kinda love you.'

'Yeah, me too,' Trent shuffled in even closer.

'You wouldn't have been hoping I'd kiss you,' Adam lifted his head to stare at Trent.

'I was agreeing to loving Kurt,' Trent reached across and shoved his shoulder lightly, 'keep up, seriously.'

Kurt wrapped his arms around his friends and propped his chin on Trent's shoulder. 'I love you both too.' Even in such a short time he already couldn't imagine not having the friendship of Adam and Trent. Adam shivered faintly in the cold and tucked his nose into the back of Kurt's scarf in a gesture that spoke of years of friendship not just days. Suddenly Kurt felt as if he couldn't hug them close enough, couldn't voice exactly how much they meant to him.

'Moving on?' Mark asked quietly, nodding his head towards where the others were slowly starting to wander.

'Where to now?' Adam stepped back and Kurt shivered in the sudden rush of cold down his back.

'Carousel,' Mark grinned and tucked his chin down into his scarf, he pointed across at the brightly lit carousel and Adam grinned.

'Awesome.'

Kurt lingered as the others hurried across towards the carousel, walking backwards for just a moment to take one last look up into the Eifel Tower. He smiled. 'Thank you,' he whispered. He didn't know what he was saying thank you to, maybe the Tower itself and Blaine's confession, Paris as the supposed city of love, the trip itself, the people with him and Blaine or perhaps just the magic of the lights against the night sky. He whispered it again and turned away, feet crunching on the gravel as he jogged up to Blaine.

'Hop on,' Blaine patted the back of his carousel horse with a grin as Kurt stepped up onto the platform. 'I tried to select the most tastefully decorated horse.'

Kurt ran his eyes over the golden saddle, pink reins and the orange lines running down its legs. He grimaced. 'Well done. It's only moderately hideous and foul.' Bracing his hands on the cold back of the horse, Kurt awkwardly hitched his leg up and shuffled sideways. His back thumped into Blaine's as he immediately slipped on the smooth surface and only quick hands gripping the back of the saddle stopped it becoming a full body slam.

'You on okay? Not going to fall off?' Blaine craned his head back.

'All good,' Kurt kept his death grip on the saddle and the respectable distance between himself and Blaine's back and well...he tore his eyes up and swallowed. He couldn't mess this up, not now.

'Kurt?' Blaine tipped his head back further. 'Everything alright? I can kinda feel you radiating awkward. Are you slipping?'

'Fine. All good,' he repeated.

Blaine bit his lip and kept looking at him with a hopeful expression. 'I was kinda hoping, maybe, it being Paris and all, you could put your arms around my waist?'

'Ah-' Kurt didn't quite know how to voice his concerns that from this angle his legs would end up around Blaine's hips, with _everything_ up against Blaine. He tentatively released his grip on the horse and slid forward, legs falling over the tops of Blaine thighs as he wound his arms around his waist. Something tightened briefly in the pit of his stomach at the way he could feel Blaine's legs shift under his thighs and the fact that _Blaine was between his legs. _Kurt's fingers clutched unconsciously at Blaine's jacket.

'Take a picture of us?' Blaine nestled his head back in the curve of Kurt's shoulder.

'Sure,' Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine's waist and smiled as Blaine held up the camera. His eyes slipped closed as Blaine lifted his free hand to Kurt's cheek and cupped it firmly. He saw the light of the flash through his eyelids and opened them again just in time for another flash as Blaine tilted his head to kiss his jaw. 'Take another one,' Kurt murmured with smile and tightened his arms around Blaine to pull him up into a kiss. Blaine's gloved hand on his cheek slipped back slightly to rub over the sensitive skin under his ear. Kurt shivered and pressed forward into a deeper kiss. They broke apart with a quick laugh as the carousel jolted into life.

Head now resting on Blaine's shoulder, leaning into the soft wool of his beanie, Kurt could hear him humming contentedly under the whoops of the Warblers. That was a little trait he was growing incredibly fond of, the soft humming Blaine unconsciously did when he was lazy and happy, almost like a cat purring. Kurt kissed his cold cheek.

The lights on the garish gold poles and beams spread faint yellow light out across the dark ground, periodically blinking with the sweeping light of the Eifel Tower. Kurt leaned his cheek on the back of Blaine's neck and smiled softly. The cold bit at his cheeks and lips but Blaine was warm and the perfect, solid weight in his arms. Blaine held onto the pole with one hand for them and Kurt just held on to him, every breath breathing in his scent and each slow rock of the horse pressed his cheek just that bit more against the little curls at the base of his neck. Blaine threaded their fingers together and Kurt's smiled deepened. His eyes slowly slid closed.

Then the carousel started to speed up. Kurt's eyes snapped open as he was jolted against Blaine's back. Panic made his heart beat faster and his fingers threaded through Blaine's scarf because while most of him was having a fit the other part was very, _very _interested in the rocking jolt of the carousel and the fact that his boyfriend was fitted very snugly between his legs.

'You okay?' Blaine tried to look back at him, obviously feeling his panicked attempts to squirm backwards.

'I-' _oh God_, 'I-' Kurt was pushed forward again and his breath hitched. His hands gripped Blaine's side instinctively. The horse started to rock on its own pole and Kurt's hips slammed forward. He knew Blaine could hear the gasp that tore from his throat. He wanted to run in panic, stay _exactly_ where he was and laugh in some sort of horrified way all at the same time.

'Are you feeling sick?' Blaine started to twist around in concern.

Sick? Kurt's heart thudded. Definitely not sick. He could feel the cold bite of the wind disappearing as his cheeks started to burn in embarrassment and with- God, he didn't even want to _think_ about that. All he could feel was every point where his body pressed and rocked against Blaine.

'Kurt!' Blaine gripped his leg just above his knee and met his eyes in open concern. 'Do you want to get off?'

Kurt's cheeks burned fiercely and he wished fervently that Blaine had phrased that better. He also wished Blaine would stop gripping his leg, stop trying to twist and wriggling and pressing and _oh shit-_

'Oh,' was all Blaine said and he stopped dead. There was no way he couldn't feel it now.

Kurt had never felt so humiliated. The carousel kept moving in its horrible mocking rock and Blaine remained still and silent. 'I-I'm sorry,' he whispered. He bit his lip and slowly tugged his arms away from Blaine to just curl in to himself and hang his head. What sort of pathetic guy got, he blanched from even thinking the word to himself, hard, from a freaking carousel? He certainly wasn't anymore, the overwhelming embarrassment and horror and seen to _that_ but the damage was already done.

The minute the carousel slowed to a stop Kurt was off that horse, away from Blaine, off the stand with its stupid bright flickering lights and cheerful music because who was it to play that when he'd just freaked out his boyfriend? He hurried off the stand, almost tripping and staggering forward before he came to a stop outside the circle of light around the carousel. He stopped in the shadows and pressed his hands to his face, hunching over and letting out a loud shuddering breath. He wanted to be sick. His ears rang and some part of him distantly noted this must be how Blaine felt during his panic attacks. That wasn't how it was supposed to go. In all his nervous and fleeting fantasies of how it might be when maybe they'd be making out together and he'd get, his mind whispered the word, aroused –Kurt felt even more sick and pressed his hand over his mouth- none of them had ended with him feeling mortified and nauseous.

'Kurt,' Blaine's footsteps approached and Kurt just wanted to die, disappear, anything. 'Kurt, Kurt, look at me, please, Kurt.'

Kurt couldn't. He just couldn't.

'Kurt,' Blaine slid his hand under Kurt's cheek and cupped his downturned face, 'the only reason I didn't, _couldn't_ say anything was because if I did, if I thought about- I-' his voice caught and dropped, 'do you have any idea how fucking hot that was?'

Kurt's head snapped up and dark eyes met his desperately. 'You sw-'

'Just,' the other hand that Blaine lifted to Kurt's jaw shook slightly and his voice wavered, 'let me kiss you?' He waited until Kurt gave a short jerky nod. Blaine suddenly lunged forward and pressed their mouths together desperately. Kurt gasped and Blaine parted his lips eagerly, sucking firmly on Kurt's lower lip and fisting his hands in his hair. He slipped his tongue, hot and insistent into Kurt's mouth and Kurt quickly tugged Blaine forward and groaned.

'I,' Kurt managed to gasp and drew back an inch.

Blaine groaned and trapped Kurt's face between his hands. 'More kissing,' he mumbled hurriedly against Kurt's mouth.

'Stop sucking face and get over here!' Giles bawled across at them.

Blaine gave him the finger and hooting laughter carried across from the Warblers. 'I'm going to kill them,' Blaine declared and drew in a deep, deliberately slow breath. Kurt watched him through half-lowered eyelashes. Flushed, panting and flustered Blaine was...hot. 'Oh Jesus,' Blaine ran his eyes over Kurt's face and his hands lifted back up to Kurt's cheeks as he stepped forward again, 'you've got to stop looking like that, I can't-'

'_HE'S MY CHERRY PIE!' _

Blaine buried his head in Kurt's shoulder and finally started to laugh. He drew back and rubbed his hands over his face as the Warblers kept yelling out the song. 'Sometimes I forget that they can actually sing as well as be _obnoxious arses!'_ He yelled the last words across at them and received a chorus of wolf whistles in reply. Blaine turned his eyes back to Kurt and just looked at him in silence for a moment. Suddenly Blaine's hand was on the side of his neck and his lips pressed to his ear, 'Please don't be embarrassed. I really wanted to turn around on the horse,' he whispered before drawing back an inch.

'Really?' Kurt blushed fiercely again. Blaine grinned, shyly at first then wider as Kurt returned it. 'Can we forget this happened?' Kurt pleaded.

Blaine tilted his head. 'Really? Why?'

'Because I want to die with embarrassment!' Kurt hissed and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder with a groan. 'On a carousel, a carousel, Blaine! In Paris! It's supposed to be romantic not..._that._'

'Should I kiss you again to prove how hot and not embarrassing it was?'

'You can kiss me again,' Kurt agreed, 'but that won't-' Blaine cut him off with an eager kiss.

'_TASTE SO GOOD MAKE A GROWN MAN CRY-'_

'I hate them,' Blaine slumped his forehead into Kurt's neck, 'I hate them so much.'

'A carousel,' Kurt just muttered again and finally let himself laugh, pressing his hands over his face and groaning again.

Blaine chuckled and hummed. 'My Paris memories are amazing now.'

'Mine aren't,' Kurt muttered half-heartedly. He had to look up at Blaine just to check, make sure it really was alright. Blaine grinned at him. 'It's not funny, Blaine.'

'I agree, it wasn't funny it was hot.'

'No it wasn't,' Kurt pulled him along by the hand before he could disagree again. He glanced over at the carousel and its stupid happy music and rocking horses and couldn't help choking on a short, mostly embarrassed laugh.

Blaine kissed the back of his neck warmly. 'I don't suppose we could go on again?'

'_Blaine!'_

GGGGGGGG

Giving control of their route over to Trent turned out to be one of the wiser decisions of the day when they arrived with three minutes to spare at the boat on the Seine. Mrs James looked impressed. Kurt had mostly recovered and Blaine had returned to his normal self, although Kurt couldn't help admitting to himself that the Blaine of before had been kinda...he blushed yet again and filed that thought away for later.

'I will be singing My Heart Will Go On at some point on this boat ride,' Adam informed everyone firmly.

Mr Rowley sighed and exchanged a helpless glance with Mrs James.

'It's a shame the moose couldn't make it,' Nathan nodded regretfully and shrugged sadly.

'But we brought you a picture of Carl so he could share this moment with us,' Giles produced a photo and handed it solemnly to Mr Rowley.

'Thank you, boys,' Mr Rowley said automatically before his eyes widened as he looked down at the photo. A spluttering laugh burst free before he hurriedly composed himself. 'This,' his voice shook and he cleared his throat, 'this is very nice, thank you for your consideration.'

Kurt tugged Blaine backwards and held him as they shuffled past Mr Rowley onto the boat, hiding his grin against the back of Blaine's neck. 'They used the one with it in the Dalton uniform, didn't they?'

'I think Wes vetoed the one of it coming out of the shower in a towel.'

They all chose seats in a row by the window before the lights on board dimmed and they gazed out on the lights of the city. The boat rumbled and slowly pulled away from the pier to a murmur of excited voices from all onboard.

Blaine leaned back against Kurt and settled his head on his shoulder. Nathan promptly turned to Giles and snuggled back in his arms. Giles leaned back into David and David wriggled across the seat into Wes. Mark protested as Wes ended up sprawled across his lap and Simon just sighed when Mark slung a friendly arm around his shoulder. With an impudent grin Adam kicked his legs up and laid them heavily across Blaine's lap and stretched out with his back on Trent. Kurt grinned up at the golden lights illuminating the bridge over the Seine when Nathan carefully reached forward and knotted the laces on Adam's shoes together.

Draped over each other, they all watched the beautiful architecture of Paris slowly pass by, everyone's faces peaceful and content bathed in the shifting light of the buildings. Someone sighed softly and someone's jacket rustled as they settled comfortably against their friend.

The peaceful silence eventually broke, as it inevitably did when the Warblers were around, with Adam falling to the floor in a heap.

Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and they quietly escaped upstairs while Adam frantically undid his laces and tried, in a quiet and subtle way under the watchful gaze of Mrs James, to attack Nathan.

'I honestly can't think of a better place to be,' Blaine leaned back against the side railing along the upper deck and tilted his head sideways to gaze at the city along the river. Kurt propped his elbows on the top rail and smiled his agreement. Faint lights played across the deck with the occasional flash of a camera and the yellow glow of the deck lights.

'It'll be strange going back to Dalton, uniforms, classes, normal days.'

The light caught the line of Blaine's cheekbone as he grinned down at the dark water. 'Those guys will never be normal.'

'They seemed so serious and formal at Dalton,' Kurt confessed and tapped his fingers along the cold metal.

'Only because you didn't know them.' Warm gloved fingers scratched lightly at the back of Kurt's hand before Kurt flipped his hand over and pressed their palms together. 'It's a bit different at Dalton with everyone else there, but seriously,' he dipped his head and met Kurt's reluctant gaze, 'can you imagine Giles toning it down?'

'I guess not.'

'You just didn't spend that much time around them before.' Blaine shook their hands together lightly. 'You'll see, it'll be fine.'

'Titanic!' Someone said excitedly.

Kurt smiled and pushed away from the railing. 'I think everyone's coming up here.'

'_Every night in my dreams,'_ Adam started singing, '_I see you, I feel you, that is how I know you go on-'_

The people on the deck started to look round curiously as more of the Warblers started to join in. People bursting into Titanic songs at the front of the boat was probably not that unusual, but an all male trained choir was probably not expected. Kurt hurried forward through the slowly gathering crowd to join the group. Singing Celine Dion was something that he was definitely not going to be in the back for. Adam was standing in front of Nathan with both their arms outstretched and Kurt grinned as Adam breathily told Nathan, Jack, he trusted him.

'_Near, far-' _Blaine caught the back of Kurt's coat belt and tugged him backwards with a mock growl. Kurt laughed and tumbled back against his chest. '-_wherever you are-' _Blaine kissed the back of his head firmly.

'_I believe that the heart does go on,'_ Kurt sang through a grin. They were being a sickeningly sweet new couple and he wouldn't change a thing. Before Blaine he'd never pictured himself as having anyone willing to publicly flaunt that he was theirs. He supposed, maybe, just maybe, Blaine had never had never saw himself with anyone like that either. Kurt angled his head back and, for once in his life, let someone else keep singing the Celine Dion song. 'I can't wait to tell everyone at home that I got you,' he whispered.

Blaine blushed, a faint pink blush in the deck light that did something to Kurt's heart. He didn't fully know what that feeling was that made him feel so warm, so dizzy, so perfectly happy just looking at his boyfriend -_his_ _boyfriend-_ but he could probably guess. Meeting Blaine's soft gaze Kurt rather thought he'd guessed too.

The boat passed slowly under a bridge and in that brief darkness Kurt pressed their lips softly together. He could do this forever.

_**Fin**_

**Thank you so much to all you wonderful readers :) I hope it worked out as you wanted. I honestly could have written something the length of War and Peace on all these characters, my dump file has approximately 7000 words of cut scenes that didn't fit but I just got too attached to! I think though when I started mentally shipping some of my own OCs and other characters it's definitely time to stop because there's got to be a rule against that somewhere...**

**And yes, there is actually a place called Cafe Panis and an unfortunately positioned street sign in Paris. I have the pictures to prove it. I leave it to your imaginations.**

**:)**


End file.
